Echo
by 4Five
Summary: ›Spielt das beste Rollenspiel des Jahres!‹, riefen die Kritiken, doch vergaßen sie zu erwähnen, dass Ferelden nur rudimentäre Sanitäranlagen und raues Klima bot. Und dass der Erzdämon um ein ganzes Eck größer war als angenommen. Starring: grumpy Aedan Cousland, weirdo OCs & Cullen. [Cullen/OC]
1. Prolog

Author's note: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu Echo! Es freut mich sehr, wenn sich deutschsprachige Leser hierher verirren - und möglicherweise nicht gleich wieder wegklicken. Ich selbst lese Author's notes nur selten, darum möchte ich mich kurz fassen.

Die Fanfiction ist bereits abgeschlossen und wird daher recht schnell und regelmäßig hochgeladen. Über _Feedback_ freue ich micht natürlich trotzdem - und sei es nur um zumindest das Gefühl zu bekommen, dass das hier überhaupt jemanden interessiert.

Zudem möchte ich, ohne viel von der Handlung vorwegzunehmen, darauf hinweisen, dass ich mir große Mühe gegeben habe, meine OCs - anders als es in manch anderen Self-Inserts vorkommt - _realistisch, glaubwürdig und mit Charaktertiefe_ zu gestalten. Sie entsprechen keinen realen Personen, der "Insert" moderner Menschen in die Welt von Dragon Age dient als zentrales Handlungselement und Plottreiber, und nicht primär dazu, Cullen x OC zu shippen. Das auch, aber eben nicht primär. :P

Genug gelabert, _enjoy!_

~4Five

P.S. Rated T for language, loose morals, evil jokes and bad human qualities.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _—_ _9:07 Zeitalter der Drachen_

»Und dieser Mann kann uns tatsächlich helfen, meint Ihr?«

Der Graue Wächter war skeptisch über die Entscheidung seines Kommandanten. Ein alter Greis war niemand, den _er_ in seiner Armee haben wollte. Nun, es war nicht seine Armee – noch nicht – und darum hielt er sich mit Ratschlägen zurück. Ein Untergebener hatte seinem Vorgesetzten nicht grundlos Kontra zu geben. Dale war ein scharfsinniger Mann, der in seinem Leben quasi unendlich viele Schlachten gegen die Dunkle Brut geschlagen hatte. Obwohl die letzte Verderbnis vierhundert Jahre her war, fanden sich immer wieder einzelne Horte von Dunkler Brut in entlegeneren Gebieten. Man konnte von den Zwergen nicht verlangen, die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen. Ein übermächtiger Feind würde immer einen Weg in feindliche Gefilde finden, um dort Sorge zu entfachen. Solange sich die Gruppen in überschaubaren Größen hielten, bestand kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Umso weniger verstand er, weshalb Dale darauf bestand, diesem Herren einen Besuch abzustatten.

Obwohl König Maric den Grauen Wächtern die Rückkehr nach Ferelden erlaubt hatte, bestand der Orden nach wie vor aus niemandem mehr als Duncan selbst und dem wortkargen Mann aus Weisshaupt, den man ihm übergangsweise vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Wie gerne hätte er Fiona an seiner Seite gehabt. Dass der König das Exil der Grauen Wächter überhaupt aufgehoben hatte, war ein Wunder gewesen. Oder eher ein Fluch, denn nun hatte das Hauptquartier Duncan die undankbare Aufgabe aufgehalst, Fereldens Wächter stark zu machen. Ihm _alleine_.

»Was stört dich mehr an ihm, Duncan?«, fragte Dale. »Sein Alter, seine Fähigkeiten, oder sein Rang?«

Duncan presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Immer wieder vergaß er, wie leicht Dale Menschen durchschauen konnte. Dabei hatte er versucht, mit seinen Zweifeln hinterm Berg zu halten. Große Widerworte bedeuteten große Debatten. Er vertraute dem Kommandanten. Welche Alternative hatte er auch? Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, eingeweiht zu werden. Blind zu folgen war keine seiner Stärken. Noch weniger, wenn er den Posten des Anführers in absehbarer Zeit übernehmen sollte. Dale würde nach den ersten erfolgreichen Rekrutierungen zurück nach Weisshaupt beordert werden.

»Mich stört nichts dergleichen an ihm, Kommandant.«

»Aber?«

Ja. Er war _viel_ zu leicht zu durchschauen. »Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass er uns nützlicher sein wird als die Magier, die wir ohne größeres Aufsehen rekrutieren könnten. Was ist so besonders an diesem Chelron?«

Dale lachte leise. Das Boot, mit dem sie den Calenhad-See überquert hatten, dockte am Steg in der Höhle unter dem Turm der Magi an. Er stieg aus, Duncan folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Schritt um Schritt wuchs seine Sorge. Der letzte Erste Verzauberer des Zirkels war bei dem Versuch, einen Pakt mit einer sprechenden Dunklen Brut einzugehen, umgekommen. Seinen Nachfolger für die Grauen Wächter gewinnen zu wollen, erschien ihm als politisch irgendwie ein wenig heikel.

»Nichts an ihm ist besonders«, antwortete Dale schließlich. Ein paar Templer öffneten die Tore, als sie die Herannahenden erkannten. »Außer er selbst.«

Duncan stieß einen ungläubigen Laut aus. Er hatte den Kommandanten nie mit einem Hang zur melodramatischen Übertreibung in Verbindung gebracht. Offenbar musste er seine gefestigte Meinung über den unerschrockenen, rationalen Mann neben ihm geringfügig adjustieren.

Dann sah er Chelron.

Chelron war um die siebzig, mit kurzgeschorenem grauen Haar und einer für Magier typischen Statur; schmal, klein, kaum Muskeln unter der prächtigen grünen Robe. Duncan interessierte sich nicht für Magie, solange sie nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen die Dunkle Brut gewirkt wurde, noch weniger verspürte er das Bedürfnis, sich allzu lange im Turm aufzuhalten. Unangenehme Erinnerungen fanden ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Der Dolch an seiner Hüfte war ein illegales Mitbringsel von seinem letzten Ausflug in genau dieses Büro gewesen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, bis auf den Mann, der getrennt durch einen überladenen Schreibtisch vor ihm saß, die Fingerspitzen locker aufeinander gelegt.

»Chelron«, grüßte Dale freundlich. Es war ein wenig gestellt, was dem Magier weder entging noch wichtig war. Duncan erkannte die Entschlossenheit in seinem alten, schlaffen Gesicht augenblicklich.

Chelron erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Stuhl und breitete die Arme zum Gruß aus. »Dale.« Niemand der beiden machte Anstalten einer tatsächlichen Umarmung. Beide maßen sich abschätzig aus vorsichtiger Distanz ab. Ganz geheuer schien der Magier Dale nicht zu sein.

»Möchtet Ihr tatsächlich, dass ich vom Recht der Einberufung Gebrauch mache?«, fragte Dale. Er hatte die Arme inzwischen vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein verlagert. In der riesigen Kammer fiel Chelron fast nicht auf. Der Mann war nicht nur schmal, er war regelrecht winzig. Als er um den Tisch herumging, um vor seinen Besuchern stehen zu bleiben, musste Duncan zum Halten des Blickkontaktes nach unten sehen. Natürlich durfte man Magier nicht ob ihrer äußeren Erscheinung beurteilen. Erster Verzauberer wurde man nicht, weil man nur danach aussah. Dennoch –

»Ich sehe, Euer Begleiter ist nicht sehr erfreut über diese Reise. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, eine kurze Erklärung zu geben.«

»Das wäre mir recht«, sagte Duncan. Den skeptischen Tonfall konnte er nur bedingt aus seiner Antwort heraushalten. Dieser Mann war einfach kein Krieger, Entschlossenheit hin oder her. Chelron schien das anders zu sehen. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf die deckenhohen Bücherregale zu, die Arme locker hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

»Eine Verderbnis naht. Nicht morgen oder nächstes Jahr, aber sie wird kommen. Ich spüre es.«

»Eine Verderbnis kann nicht gespürt werden, solange sie nicht da ist«, warf Duncan ein. Magier schön und gut; bei Hellseherei zog der die Grenze. Man konnte ihm nicht jeden Hokuspokus wie einen Kauknochen hinwerfen. Dann fielen ihm die Worte des Königs ein. Auch Maric hatte davon gesprochen. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Der Magier fuhr ungerührt fort, fast als habe man ihn überhaupt nicht unterbrochen. Nur ein mildes Lächeln auf den faltigen Lippen war Zeuge des Zwischenrufes. »Der Erzdämon muss aufgehalten werden. Endgültig. Wenn er sich zeigt, werden einige von uns nicht mehr am Leben sein, deshalb sollten wir früh genug mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen.«

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf. Von dieser Erklärung verstand er relativ wenig, was ihn sowohl noch skeptischer als auch missmutiger stimmte. Wovon schwafelte diese Person? Da der Magier offenbar davon ausging, Sinn zu ergeben, fragte Duncan: »Könntet Ihr ein wenig präziser werden?«

»Selbstverständlich.« Chelron hatte seine Runde durch die Kammer beendet. Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch strich er mit den zittrigen Fingerspitzen über das aufgeschlagene Buch, in dem er bis zum Erscheinen der Grauen Wächter gelesen hatte. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wurde von zurückkehrender Entschlossenheit weggespült. »Es gibt Existenzen, die den Grauen Wächtern seit der Ersten Verderbnis dienen. Es ist mein Wunsch, diesem Beispiel gleichzukommen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, das Blut für die Beitrittszeremonie bereitzustellen. Die Verderbnis muss gestoppt werden.«

Ratsuchend sah Duncan zu Dale, der sich hinter ihm an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Sein Fuß wippte nachdenklich auf und ab. Erst nach einer Weile erwiderte er Duncans nonverbale Geste, zu seinem Leidwesen mit derselben Ratlosigkeit.

»Beratet euch nur«, forderte Chelron auf. Mit der letzten Silbe wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

»Was denkst du?«, wollte Dale wissen.

»Er ist Euer ... Bekannter, Kommandant. Meine Meinung ist irrelevant.«

»Ist sie. Ich möchte sie dennoch hören.«

Reizend wie immer. Duncan legte seine Stirn in Falten. »Dieser Magier verströmt etwas Merkwürdiges. Etwas Mächtiges. Diese Macht macht es merkwürdig. Wie lange kennt Ihr ihn schon?«

»Ich kenne ihn gar nicht«, meinte Dale leise. Die Sache war ernst. »Nicht direkt zumindest. Es ist so: Die Grauen Wächter sind niemals alleine. Wir haben Freunde, Feinde, Gönner und Schuldner, die unsere Arbeit auf vielfältige Weise beeinflussen. Du hast gesehen, wie Politik, Wirtschaft und das Vertrauen oder Misstrauen von Menschen das Tun der Grauen Wächter beschneiden oder bereichern kann. Neben all diesen launenhaften Wechselhaftigkeiten der Gesellschaft allerdings haben wir versteckte Verbündete – und von allen, die uns betreffen, sind diese am mächtigsten.«

»Und das sollen welche Leute sein?« Zur Veranschaulichung seiner Unzufriedenheit über diese Vagheit schnaubte Duncan leise. Dales Schulterzucken, das er als Antwort erhielt, war umso weniger befriedigend. Immerhin war damit klar, weshalb er ihn hergebracht hatte. Eine Lektion für seine Zukunft als Kommandant der Grauen Wächter. Wie schön, dass man ihn quasi gar keinen Druck spüren ließ.

Der Noch-Kommandant seufzte. »Das war auch meine Frage. Die Antwort des Ersten Wächters lautete: Du wirst sie erkennen, wenn sie dir begegnen.« Er sah zu Chelron, der mit eiserner Überzeugung vorgab, keinen Laut zu hören.

»Präzise Anweisungen gehören offenbar nicht zur präferierten Kommandostruktur der Grauen Wächter. Das ist lächerlich.«

»Mag sein. Aber die größten Kommandanten vor uns bauten ihre Armeen nach diesem Grundsatz. Wer sind wir, einen uralten Rat zu ignorieren?« Dale seufzte tief, während er sich nachdenklich durch die Haare fuhr. »Vermutlich war niemand glücklich über die spärlichen Informationen. Dennoch möchte ich, dass du sie verinnerlichst. Wenn die Verderbnis wirklich auf dem Vormarsch ist, wirst du derjenige sein, der sie beenden muss. Präge dir Chelrons Macht ein, sein Gesicht, seine Gesten, seine Mimik, denn wenn er es nicht ist, der uns retten wird, ist es jemand seines Schlages.«

»Das klingt verrückt.«

»Mag sein«, versetzte Dale und stieß sich von der kalten Steinmauer ab, »aber der Erbauer möge uns gnädig sein, wenn ich mich irre. Es ist nicht weithin bekannt, aber jede Verderbnis wurde von jemandem wie Chelron zurückgedrängt.«

Duncan verengte die Augen. In den Chroniken und Annalen der Grauen Wächter war von Helden die Rede, nicht von zierlichen alten Magiern. Andererseits, wer war er, über die zu richten, die Größeres vollbracht hatten als er? Wenngleich er Chelron keinen Meter weit traute, war Dale sein Kommandant und er hatte ganz offensichtlich Anweisungen von ganz oben bekommen. Es war ein Teufelskreis, in dem Duncan nur ein passives Mitbringsel war.

»Chelron«, rief Dale lauter. Der Magier drehte sich überrascht um. Womöglich hatte er tatsächlich die Anwesenheit seiner Gäste vergessen. Das Alter machte senil. Oder er machte sich einen Spaß daraus.

»Werdet Ihr mich einberufen?«

»Wird der Zirkel ohne Euch auskommen?«

Chelron machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Selbstredend. Irving lechzt seit Jahren nach meinem Stuhl – es ist fürwahr ein sehr bequemer. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich mich längst auf den Weg zu den Wächtern gemacht, aber die Templer sind sehr strikt, was die Ausreise aus dem Turm anbelangt. Man möchte meinen, als Erster Verzauberer hätte man mehr Freiheiten. Ironischerweise ist das Gegenteil der Fall. Man hat wohl Angst, dass ich den Kopf eines Zivilisten in eine Blumenvase verwandle.«

Je mehr Duncan dem Magier zuhöre, desto häufiger sah er zu Dale. Dieser schien selbst nicht ganz überzeugt von der Entscheidung zu sein, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr.

»Wie genau wollt Ihr die Verderbnis aufhalten?«, wollte Duncan wissen. Irgendwann musste er beginnen, aktiv zu werden. Außerdem interessierte es ihn.

»Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Es wird dauern, glaub mir, doch du wirst es wissen, wenn es passiert.«

»Na hoffentlich«, murmelte Dale neben ihm. Er strich sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während er Chelron beim Durchsuchen seiner Schreibtischschublade beobachtete. In einer ungewöhnlich flüssigen Bewegung für einen alten Mann fischte der Magier eine Phiole heraus. Der Inhalt war Duncan sehr gut bekannt. Mit Lyrium behandeltes Blut der Dunklen Brut erkannte er zehn Meilen gegen die Sonne. Das Rot brach das Licht in einer eigenen Weise, und zeigte selbst in tiefster Dunkelheit ein stetiges Glitzern.

»Auf den Fall des Erzdämons«, rief Chelron und kippte das Blut unzeremoniell ihren Rachen hinab.

Duncan hatte noch nie einen Rekruten beim Beitritt sterben sehen. Kell hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie den Tod sehr uneinheitlich fanden. Manche erlitten ihn schnell, andere wanden sich quälende Minuten. Selbst die Stärksten der Starken gingen nieder wie ein Tisch, dem man die Beine absägte.

Chelron ging fast lautlos zu Boden. Ein dumpfes Geräusch markierte sein Aufschlagen. Bis hierhin hatte Duncan keinen Zweifel gehabt, dass der sture Alte mit ihnen in die nächste Schlacht ziehen und sie alle mit seinem Können überraschen würde. Wozu auch zweifeln, wenn offenbar Generationen von Wächter-Kommandantommandanten Leute wie ihn rekrutiert hatten? Solche Dinge mussten einen Sinn haben. Bis hierhin war Duncan sicher gewesen, dem Sieg über die angeblich nahende Verderbnis schon jetzt einen Schritt näher zu sein. Unbewusst hatte er im Laufe des Gesprächs seine Hoffnungen in diesen Mann gesetzt, der Erbauer wusste wieso.

Doch Chelron wand sich nicht mehr. Er lag dort, hinter seinem Schreibtisch, zusammengerollt wie eine schlafende Katze. Die Phiole war neben ihm zerbrochen und die Scherben knirschten unter Dales Sohlen, als er Chelron auf den Rücken drehte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

Der Beitritt hatte ein weiteres Opfer gefordert. Sein härtestes seit Langem.


	2. Kapitel 01

_»Hier liegt der Abgrund, aller Seelen Quell'.  
Von diesen smaragdenen Gewässern gebärt sich Leben neu.  
Komm zu mir, Kind, ich begrüße dich.  
In meinen Armen liegt die Unendlichkeit.«_

—Lobgesang von Andraste 14:11

* * *

 **KAPITEL 01**

 _—9:30 Zeitalter der Drachen_

Heißer Schmerz pflügte sich durch ihren Kopf, verbrannte jeden Gedanken, der hätte da sein können. Er stieg ihre Wirbelsäule hinab, bestimmt und unnachgiebig, zerrte an ihrem Herzen und explodierte in schmerzhaft schillernde Fetzen ihrer selbst, spülte ihr Bewusstsein in einer reißerischen Welle fort von ihrem Körper, weit weg in eine tiefe, endlose Leere. Von weitem spürte sie ihre Seele mit ihrem Körper diskutieren.

 _Wir müssen gehen. – Müssen wir nicht!_

Dann verlor sie den physischen Halt. Der Boden gab nach – oder ihre Beine – und sie fiel, fiel, fiel in einem tosenden Wirbel aus Schwarz und Schmerz und dem Bewusstsein, dass alles vorbei war.

Noch nicht jetzt, aber bald.

Der Aufprall kam plötzlich, unverhofft in der Finsternis. Er ließ Funken vor dem Inneren ihrer Augenlider aufplatzen, die sich zu einer Woge von Kopfschmerzen intensivierten. Der Aufschlag musste hart genug gewesen sein, um sie aus ihrem eigenen Körper zu katapultieren. Kein Finger, kein Bein war zu spüren. Eine verletzte, dematerialisierte Existenz, lose in der Luft hängend bis zu dem Moment, an dem die Übelkeit einschlug. Plötzlich waren Arme da, die sie stützten, als sich ihr Oberkörper aufbäumte und vornüberkippte, um eine aufkommende Quantität an Erbrochenem durch die raue Speiseröhre hinaus zu befördern. Ihr Inneres brannte. Knochen, Muskeln, Organe. Alles stand in wütenden Flammen voll grausamer Bereitschaft, sie zu quälen. Sie musste geschrien haben, stundenlang mindestens.

Nach der Übelkeit kam die Erschöpfung. Sie brach zusammen wie ein jämmerlicher Haufen organischen Materials, das bis zum tiefsten Kern abgenutzt worden war. Die Erschöpfung dimmte die Empfindung der Schmerzen, und brachte schließlich unruhigen, fiebrigen Schlaf.

Nach dem Schlaf kam der Schmerz zurück, und mit ihm die Übelkeit. Bald hielt ihr Magen nichts mehr, das erbrochen werden konnte. Statt Unverdautem zwängte sich ätzende Magensäure hinauf, dann holte sie der Schlaf zurück, hüllte ihre Sinne in weiche Watte, und lotste sie weg vom Brennen, hinein in einen Traum längst vergangener Tage. In ihm funkelte ein Tor verheißungsvoll in tiefster Dunkelheit. Ein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung, Diskussionen brachen aus. Ein Mann trat vor die anderen, legte seine flachen Hände gegen das Tor. Weigerungen wurden gebrüllt.

 _Verräter!_

Die Verweigerer stolperten zurück, halb zur Flucht umgedreht. In ihren Augen: Angst. Es war zu spät. Sie waren verloren. Alles war verloren. Noch nicht jetzt, aber bald.

 _Narr._

Sie riss die Augen auf, gebeutelt von einem neuen Anfall der Übelkeit. Instinktiv schlug ihre Hand vor ihre fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen, kompromisslos bereit, nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an wie ein schwarzes Loch. Dem kurzen Ruck ihren Brustkorb hinauf folgte nichts außer unermessliche Ermüdung und sie sank zurück in die willkommene Umarmung traumloser Trance.

Das nächste Öffnen ihrer Lider war begleitet vom Geruch kochenden Fleisches. Durch die engen Schlitze drang ungewohnt gleißendes Licht. Stöhnend kniff sie die Augen wieder zusammen. Auf die gallige Leere ihres Magens war der köstliche Duft von Nahrung gleichsam betörend und widerwertig. In ihrem Mund hatten die Rückstände von Magensäure einen abgestandenen Geschmack hinterlassen. Vorsichtig tastete sie auf die andere Seite ihres Bettes. Nach feuchtfröhlichen Abenden fand sie schon manchmal einen nackten Mann neben sich.

Statt auf eine bare Brust schlug ihre Hand ins Leere. Die andere fasste an ihren brummenden Kopf. »Nie wieder Alkohol«, raunte sie. »Ich schwöre bei Gott, nie wieder. Diesmal wirklich.«

»Du bist endlich wach.«

Die Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken, das Laken instinktiv vor ihren Oberkörper gepresst. Auch spontane Kommunikation mit unbekannten Stimmen war nach durchzechten Nächten nicht unüblich. Allerdings nicht mit _weiblichen_ Stimmen. Schon gar nicht mit weiblichen _alten_ Stimmen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Er war definitiv nicht ihr Schlafzimmer. Dicke Balken hielten ein dünnes Dach über vier rechteckig angeordneten Wänden aus Holz. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch, um nicht zu sagen urtümlich. Das Aufregendste war die grauhaarige Frau, die ein wenig gebückt im köchelnden Inhalt eines Kessels rührte.

»Brauchst du einen neuen Eimer?«

»Wie bitte?«

»Einen Eimer. Es stört mich ein wenig, wenn Gäste sich auf meinen Boden übergeben. Aber wenn du den Mund zum Sprechen öffnen kannst, ist das Schlimmste wohl vorbei. Wie nennst du dich?«

»Kae … ähm … la … n … ähm … dri … en?«, antwortete sie zögerlich, fragend. Es war nicht ihr richtiger Name, natürlich nicht. Die alte Frau hatte auch nicht danach gefragt. Langsam regenerierte sich ihr Fokus und die Gesichtszüge der Alten wurden klar. Sie hatten, wenngleich nichts Vertrautes, so wenigstens etwas Bekanntes. Die dünnen, faltigen Lippen, das unordentliche Haar auf einem spitzen Gesicht und eine Hakennase über eingefallenen Wangen. »Flemeth.«

»Da wir das geklärt haben, freut es dich bestimmt zu hören, dass es deiner Freundin nicht wesentlich schlechter geht als dir.«

»Meiner …« Kaelandriens Blick flackerte zurück zu dem Bündel im zweiten Bett, das sie bei ihrer visuellen Wanderung zuvor als aufgetürmte Decken vernachlässigt hatte. Ein kehliger Schrei brach aus ihrem trockenen Mund. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen, nur um vor dem Bündel auf die Knie zu fallen. In einer Vielzahl von Stoffschichten eingebettet lagen oft gesehene, blasse Gesichtszüge. Sie waren mehr fahl als blass, ein wenig grün, ansonsten schien ihre Freundin heil zu sein.

Sie fuhr herum, verwirrt und wütend und ausgelaugt von einer simplen Bewegung. Ihre Körperhaltung sackte in sich zusammen, als sie zu Flemeth aufsah. Der Bettrahmen gab ihrem Rücken gerade so viel Halt, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es _durfte_ nicht wahr sein.

»Was hast du getan, Flemeth?«

»Im Idealfall Ferelden gerettet. Kaelandrien. Das ist ein furchtbarer Name.«

Kaelandrien hob ihre Augenbrauen. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Ihre ganze Kraft verwandte sie auf die unmöglich erscheinende Aufgabe, sich selbst aufrecht zu halten. Der Versuch, in den Stand zu kommen, scheiterte vor seiner Initiierung. »Was hat das zu bedeuten?«, fragte sie schließlich.

»Du möchtest Spielchen spielen? In Ordnung. Wie nennst du deine Freundin?«

Die Frage war in harmlosem Tonfall vorgebracht, doch nichts an der Hexe der Wildnis war jemals harmlos. Die Antwort kam langsam. Reale Namen zu verwenden erschien ihr unklug in einer Welt, die fiktiv sein _sollte_. Zudem hatte sie sich selbst bereits einen neuen gegeben. »Lyra.«

Flemeths Nicken war zustimmend, wieso auch immer, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Kessel zuwandte. »Die Welt, aus der ihr kommt, scheint mir eigentümlich zu sein. Eure Habseligkeiten stehen in der Ecke. Ich konnte Morrigan davon abhalten, sie zu durchwühlen.«

Seufzend wandte Kaelandrien sich den beiden Rucksäcken zu, auf die Flemeth verwiesen hatte. Sie waren ein wenig verknittert. Es dauerte eine schweigsame Weile, bis sie sich zu ihnen schleppen konnte, um den Inhalt nach etwas Nützlichem zu durchforsten. Ihre Suche wäre vielleicht erfolgreich gewesen, hätte sie gewusst, was in einer Situation wie dieser nützlich war. Sie hätte mehr frische Socken mitgenommen, hätte sie geahnt, dass ein Wanderausflug in den österreichischen Alpen einen Zwischenstopp in einem _beschissenen Ferelden beinhaltete!_ Eine neue Woge der Übelkeit überrollte sie, diesmal absteigend von ihrem Kopf, bedingt durch beginnende Realisation.

Das war Ferelden.

Kleine Krämpfe zogen ihr Herz zusammen, verengten ihre Kehle auf ein lebensnotwendiges Minimum, sodass sie nach Luft schnappen musste. Das durfte nicht wahr sein und doch war es definitiv kein Traum. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie spülte sie weg mit einem Schluck aus ihrem mitgebrachten Flachmann, dessen hochprozentigen Inhalt sie für die Ankunft am Gipfel aufgespart hatte.

Ein schwaches Stöhnen lenkte sie von ihrer eigenen Panik ab. Aus den glasigen Augenwinkeln konnte Kaelandrien ein zufriedenes Zucken über Flemeths schmalen Mund huschen sehen. Sie ignorierte es zugunsten ihrer eigenen Erleichterung. »Lyra«, wisperte sie.

Die Erwiderung war verzögert und schwach. »Wer?«

»Das ist für eine Weile dein Name, okay?«

»Bist du betrunken?«, murmelte Lyra gähnend. Sie schien sich ähnlich erschlagen wie Kaelandrien zu fühlen. Die Irritation in den blassblauen Augen war skeptischer Natur. Kaelandrien beobachtete sie beim vorsichtigen Aufsetzen. Wie ihre eigenen, wanderten Lyras Handflächen erst über ihren Mund, dann an ihre Schläfen. » _Urgh_. Hab ich mitgetrunken?«

Ein knappes Auflachen schälte sich aus Kaelandriens Lippen, obwohl ihr alles andere als nach Lachen zumute war. Gleichzeitig fand eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre linke Wange. Sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg. »Flipp nicht aus, ja?«

»Bin ich schon jemals ausgeflippt?«

»Die Möglichkeit besteht definitiv.«

Die Szenerie enthob die Worte ihrer Notwendigkeit. Mit wachsender Besorgnis verfolgte Kaelandrien Lyras wechselnde Mimik, während diese den trüben Schleier aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld blinzelte. Er wechselte in einem ungesunden Tempo von tiefgreifender Müdigkeit über irritierten Unglauben zu deutlicher Beunruhigung, von wo aus er sich zu stummem Horror verfestigte. Kein Ton kam über Lyras Lippen, trotzdem konnte Kaelandrien die Angst hinter den erstarrten Zügen ausmachen. Zaghaft nahm sie Lyras Hand auf, die wie ein abgestorbener Ast in deren Schoß gefallen war.

Hilflose Minuten vergingen. In ihrem rhetorischen Repertoire fand Kaelandrien nichts Tröstliches. Wie hätte sie auch? Ihr selbst war nichts klar, außer dass Wutausbrüche keine Lösung waren. Im Gegensatz zu Lyras grundlegender Zurückhaltung lag ihr eigener Charakter sehr viel näher an den Extremen von emotionalen Ausdrücken. Dass sogar sie – die bei offenem Fenster kreativste Schimpfworte spie, wenn sie in einem Computerspiel starb – vollständig in der Luft hing, war Beweis genug für die Absurdität, mit der Lyra zu kämpfen hatte. Für ihren Bedarf hatte Kaelandrien heute genug gespien.

Flemeth begnügte sich damit, oberflächlich gedanken-abwesend in ihrem Kessel zu rühren. Erst als Lyra den Mund öffnete, wandte sie sich ihr zu, als habe sie die beiden unfreiwilligen Gäste völlig vergessen. Kaelandrien wusste es besser. Die Hexe hatte vor der ersten gesprochenen Silbe reagiert.

»Das ist unmöglich Dragon Age.« Es klang mehr nach einer willentlichen Entscheidung denn einer Entdeckung.

»Der Kalender sagt Anderweitiges«, meinte Flemeth. Das subtile Amüsement in ihrer Stimme verlieh ihrer Antwort einen Hauch Boshaftigkeit. Zu schwach, um eindeutig als solcher identifiziert zu werden, aber stark genug, um ihn zu vermuten. »Wir schreiben das Jahr dreißig im neunten Zeitalter, dem Zeitalter des Drachen.«

»Dragon Age ist ein Spiel«, beharrte Lyra. Ihre Hand drückte Kaelandriens. »Fiktion kann nicht Realität werden.«

»Ist das so?« Endlich ließ Flemeth von ihrem Kessel ab. »Schließt eine Realität die andere zwangsläufig aus? Ist das Reale Fiktion einer anderen Realität? Über diese Dinge wissen einfache Existenzen wie wir nichts. Meinem simplen Geist scheint, als würden diverse Welten in einer beliebigen Realität als Fiktion erscheinen, während sich dieselbe beliebige Realität in denselben diversen Welten als eine ebensolche Fiktion erschließt.«

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich zeitgleich an, für einen ausgedehnten Moment des fehlenden Verständnisses überfordert. Lyra schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. »An der Realität ist nichts Relatives.«

»Nein«, stimmte Flemeth zu. »Zumindest nicht für die, die ihr Leben lang nur in einer wandeln. Ich bin sicher, irgendwo in Thedas fasst eine Bibliothek ein paar Romane über eine fremde Gesellschaft, die der deinen überraschend ähnlich ist, Lyra. Und du, Kaelandrien, hast nichts dazu zu sagen?«

Ausnahmsweise hatte sie das nicht. Hätte Kaelandrien vorhersagen müssen, wann sie sich in einer Situation sprachlos vorfinden würde, hätte sie sich kein skurrileres Szenario vorstellen können. Keine noch so sorgfältig gewählte Aussage konnte ihr einen Gefallen tun. Es war besser, nichts zu sagen. Flemeth hielt offenbar an der Vorstellung fest, dass die eine mehr wusste als die andere. Kaelandrien verengte bedrohlich die Augen.

»Ich dränge nicht weiter und erspare uns allen Zeit, indem ich zum Wesentlichen komme. Ferelden ist in Gefahr, Opfer einer neuen Verderbnis zu werden. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr darüber informiert seid? Die Fiktionen haben ein außerordentliches Talent dafür, sich selbst aktuell zu halten.«

»Ich bin raus«, unterbrach Lyra plötzlich und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Ihr Stand war unstet, aber entschlossen. »Wir haben darüber gescherzt, aber das ist Irrsinn. Jemand spielt uns übel mit, N-«

»Kaelandrien. Nenn mich Kaelandrien. Und ich denke nicht, dass irgendetwas von alledem ein Scherz ist.«

»Ach ja? Erzähl mir nicht, du betrachtest das hier –« Sie gestikulierte einmal um sich herum. Ihre Stimme war nach wie vor leise und eben, erfüllt von banaler Verweigerung. »– als wahr? Das _kann_ nicht passieren, weil es nicht möglich ist.«

»Ob es wahr ist oder nicht«, sprach Flemeth über sie hinweg, »spielt keine Rolle. Ihr wollt bestimmt wieder in diese andere Welt zurück. Der einzige mir bekannte Weg zur Erreichung dieses Ziels führt über den Erzdämon.«

»Logisch«, raunte Kaelandrien. Die Kopfschmerzen kamen zurück und sie musste sich auf das Bett hinter ihr sinken lassen, um nicht hinzufallen. Natürlich mussten sie den Erzdämon finden. Was hatte sie erwartet? Einen Rückweg über einen Regenbogen? Neben ihr beharrte Lyra auf Inakzeptanz. Ihr Schnauben wurde von Flemeths erhobener Hand unterbrochen.

»Jemand nähert sich der Hütte. Verhaltet euch ruhig. Es ist besser, vorerst unentdeckt zu bleiben.« Damit verschwand sie nach draußen, die Tür gerade so weit geöffnet, dass sie hindurch passte, bevor sie sie fest zu zog.

Kaelandrien hielt ihren Kopf in den Händen wie einen Fremdkörper, der nur zufällig auf dem schmalen Hals zwischen ihren Schultern saß. Ihre Zehen wippten unruhig in einem arbiträren Takt. Sie konnte die Spitzen von Lyras schwarzen Stiefeln vor ihr stehen sehen. Aufzusehen war unnötig. Kaelandrien wusste, dass ihre Freundin abwartend auf sie herabsah.

»Was soll das alles?«, hörte sie Lyra schließlich fragen. Die Stimmen von draußen drangen nur gedämpft in die stille Hütte. Sie waren männlich und schienen kurz mit Flemeth über etwas zu diskutieren. »Kaelandrien? Du glaubst nicht wirklich daran, in Ferelden zu sein. Oder?«

Kaelandrien ließ ihre Arme fallen und hob langsam ihren Kopf. Hunderte Gedanken machten ihn schwer. »Ich weiß es nicht. _Verdammt_.« Sie stand schwungvoll auf und durchmaß die beengte Hütte mehrmals. Immer wieder warf sie Lyra prüfende Blicke zu. Was hätte sie für eine Reaktion gegeben! Ein Wutanfall, ein Schreikrampf, etwas in dieser Art. Stattdessen warf Lyra ihr schwarzes Haar über ihre rechte Schulter und beobachtete Kaelandriens Runden. Diese äußerliche Gelassenheit war irritierend. Dann wiederum war Lyra seit ihrer ersten Begegnung so gewesen. Ein Gegenpol zu Kaelandriens Unruhe, auch wenn diese Gelassenheit nichts weiter als hilflose Starre war.

Es half nichts. Flemeth konnte ihre Spielchen mit jemand anderem spielen. Ehe die Hexe ihre Geschäfte mit den Besuchern beendet hatte, schwang Kaelandrien ihren Rucksack über die Schultern und warf Lyra den zweiten zu.

»Wir gehen«, entschied sie, ohne Zustimmung abzuwarten. Die Hütte war ebenerdig, das Fenster gegenüber der Tür ein akzeptabler Ausgang. Im Freien hörte sie die Stimmen deutlicher, wenngleich sie nach wie vor keine Worte differenzieren konnte. Der Inhalt der Unterhaltung interessierte sie nicht im Entferntesten.

In ihrem gesamten Leben – immerhin dreiundzwanzig Jahre – war sie weder bei den Pfadfindern gewesen noch hatte sie jemals gesondertes Interesse an der freien Natur gezeigt. Irgendwann in der Schule war sie Zelten gewesen und hatte es gehasst. Splitter von Zweigen in ihrem Schlafsack, kleine Steinchen unter ihrer Matte, Zähneputzen am eiskalten Bach und eine gemeinsame Latrine mit zwanzig anderen Schülern. Nie wieder, hatte sie sich damals geschworen. Ein Ast schlug ihr ins Gesicht und erinnerte sie daran, _wieso_ sie befestigte Straßen der Wildnis vorzog. Kurze Sporttights und ein Tanktop waren keine adäquate Ausrüstung für Meere von Brennnesseln, Kletten und anderen organischen Unannehmlichkeiten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass _das_ ihr geringstes Problem war. Kalte Frustration fraß sich durch ihre zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven. Der fehlende Ausbruch schwelte in ihr, nur auf einen Funken wartend, der die Explosion auslösen würde.

Aber sie würde nicht schreien. Damit war niemandem geholfen. Ein weiterer Ast grub seine Dornen in das Fleisch ihres Oberarmes. Sie. Würde. Nicht. Schreien. Sie würde sich wie die erwachsene Studentin verhalten, die sie sich seit fünf Jahren abmühte zu sein. Sachlich, vernünftig, beherrscht. Egal was hier ablief, eine _Handlung_ war in jedem Fall nützlicher als jedes Geschrei.

»Wohin gehen wir?«, rief Lyra zu ihr nach vorne. In dem dichten Unterholz war sie deutlich zurückgefallen. Kaelandrien blieb stehen. Es war eine hervorragende Frage, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Neue wütende Tränen drängten auf Freiheit. Nein. Wenn sie nicht schreien würde, würde sie auch nicht weinen. Bevor Lyra aufgeholt hatte, waren die verräterischen Spuren beseitigt.

»Wenn dieses Ferelden auch nur annähernd so ist wie das im Spiel, sammelt gerade ein Grauer Wächter mit drei Rekruten die alten Verträge von Flemeth ein. Ostagar kann nicht weit sein.« Am Ende des Satzes brach sie aus dem Dickicht heraus und der freie Blick entblößte eine Sumpflandschaft, an manchen Stellen gesäumt von den Leichen unmenschlicher Gestalten. Kaelandrien stieß eine von ihnen mit der Ferse ihrer Wanderschuhe an. »Genlocks. Wir folgen der Spur toter Dunkler Brut und sprechen mit dem Kommandanten der Grauen Wächter. Wenn uns jemand helfen kann, dann er.«

Für eine lange Minute schwieg Lyra. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf der vor ihr liegenden Genlockspur. »Du bist verrückt. Wir sind schutzlos – Kaelandrien.«

Weder das Stolpern über den ungewohnten Namen noch der damit einhergehende Vorwurf entgingen Kaelandrien. Sie wusste selbst zu gut, wie verrückt das Umherwandern in einem von Dunkler Brut verseuchten Gebiet war. Zuhause hätte sie das nie getan. Sie hätte wütend geheult, auf den Boden gestampft und die Arme in die Luft geworfen. ›So eine Scheiße!‹, hätte sie geschrien, nur um danach schmollend zu resignieren, weil sie ebenso wenig einen Plan hatte wie ihre Freundin. Doch das Mädchen, das nach einem Kübel Sangria in der Dusche eines Schulfreundes zusammengebrochen war, hatte sich aus Angst in die Entfernung geflüchtet, weit hinter die Maske von Entschlossenheit und der Vorgabe, zu wissen, was zu tun war. Sie war schon immer der Taktgeber der kleinen Clique gewesen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. _Sehr_ schlechte Zeiten fielen nicht minder unter ihre Zuständigkeit.

»Nehmen wir einfach mal die letzten zwei Stunden als Nullhypothese an.« Sie stieg über den Genlock hinweg, ohne ihn auf Nützliches zu durchsuchen. Das Klicken in einer aufscheinenden Inventarbox auf einem Bildschirm war etwas anderes als einen baldigen Kadaver zu durchwühlen. Lyra tat es ihr gleich.

»Fang nicht mit deinem Fachpsychologisch an.«

»Klar. Keine Fachsprache. Ich meine einfach: Tun wir so, als wäre das hier nicht komplett absurd. Wir haben offensichtlich keine Möglichkeit, irgendwie zurück in die Alpen zu gelangen.«

»Vielleicht sind wir auch ausgerutscht und sehr tief gefallen?«

»Dann wären wir tot. Inwiefern ist das besser?« Kaelandrien umrundete einen weiteren Genlock. Wer auch immer die Rekruten waren, sie hatten ordentlich aufgeräumt. Sie war vorsichtig mit Vermutungen. Ein Spiel war ein Spiel war ein Spiel. Nur weil ein NPC namens Flemeth sich als wahr erwiesen hatte, würde sie nicht nach Alistair schreiend durch den Sumpf pilgern. »Ich sage wir, spielen mit.«

»Wobei?!«, rief Lyra fahrig. Es war eindeutig nicht die ebene Wanderung, die ihr den Atem raubte. Sie blieb in dem wadenhohen Schilf stehen, das vom Sumpf etliche Meter über die Ufer aufs Festland wucherte, und hob ihre Arme zu einer demonstrativ fragenden Geste. »Wir haben keine Rüstung, keine Waffen, keine Kampferfahrung. Ich spreche Japanisch und du kannst mich therapieren, wenn ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlebe – beides nützt uns recht wenig in einer mittelalterlichen Spielwelt voller Magie, Schwerter und einer Verderbnis!«

Punkt für Lyra. Kaelandrien setzte zu einer Erwiderung an. Etwas Eloquentes, Sinnvolles. Ihr fiel nichts ein. »In Ordnung«, ermutigte sie mehr sich selbst als sie Lyra zustimmte. »Erinnerst du dich an unsere Unterhaltung über deine Tagträume, in denen genau das hier passiert? Du hast behauptet, mitspielen zu wollen. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder hast du einen grandiosen Einfall?«

Wieder dehnte sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Kaelandrien konnte nicht sagen, welche Überlegungen hinter Lyras Stirn abliefen, mit welchen Versicherungen sie sich selbst überzeugte. Ein kaum zu sehendes Nicken war die einzige Bestätigung, die Kaelandrien am Ende erhielt.

Den toten Genlocks wie Brotkrumen zu folgen gestaltete sich schwieriger als erhofft. Die expansive Anhäufung endete hinter einer Brücke, die Kaelandrien zwar erkannte, jedoch hatte sie weder eine Ahnung, aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen waren, noch in welcher das Lager lag. Für die Größe von Ostagars Ruinen waren sie unverhältnismäßig schwer auszumachen. Nicht einmal ein abgebrochener Torbogen ragte in der Ferne nach oben. Es kam die Hoffnung auf, die Rekruten und ihren Begleiter anzutreffen. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie erloschen. Wenn überhaupt, führte Kaelandrien einen horrenden Umweg an. Graue Wächter würden den direkten Pfad zurück ins Lager nehmen.

Lyra schwieg. Weder machte sie Vorschläge noch beschwerte sie sich. Kaelandrien war das Kommunikationsloch nur recht. Ihr war alles andere als nach Reden zu Mute. Es kostete sie Mühe, ihren Fokus auf den Erhalt ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu richten. Psychohygiene unter Extrembedingungen war kein Pappenstiel. Sie würde nicht ausflippen; sie würde sich zusammenreißen; sie würde eine Lösung finden. Das und noch viel mehr betete sie sich in Gedanken wie ein Mantra vor, immer und immer wieder.

Nach gut einer Stunde oder vielleicht auch zweien fanden sie einen neuen Hort getöteter Dunkler Brut. Die Truppe war bunt zusammengewürfelt aus Genlocks, Hurlocks und Verderbniswölfen. Zwei Stunden oder vielleicht auch drei herumzuirren hatte in Kaelandrien den Mut geweckt, aus praktischen Gründen die blutbesudelte Rüstung eines Hurlocks nach ein wenig Kupfer abzugrasen. Beim Anblick des entstellten Gesichts verließ sie der Mut augenblicklich. Es gab einen Grund für ihre Entscheidung gegen das Medizinstudium. Tote Tiere im Biologieunterricht aufschneiden? Kein Problem. Tote Körper aufschneiden? Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Menschenähnliche Leichen fleddern? Nein danke. Irgendwo war Schluss.

Während Lyra zwischen zwei weniger stark zugerichteten Genlocks niederkniete, offenbar mit derselben Aufgabe der Selbstüberwindung beschäftigt, wandte Kaelandrien ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Umgebung zu. Sie erkannte rein gar nichts wieder. Diverse Gegebenheiten mochten, so wie Flemeth gesagt hatte, mit den oft durchgenommenen Spielinhalten übereinstimmen. Die Karte gehörte nicht dazu.

»Möglicherweise ist Ostagar gar nicht in der Nähe«, überlegte sie laut. »Wir laufen hier seit drei oder vier Stunden ohne Anhaltspunkt herum. Langsam befürchte ich, dass der Plan schlecht ist.«

Lyra wandte sich, ohne Hand angelegt zu haben, von den Genlocks ab. In der Mittagshitze stank das tote Fleisch bestialisch. »Hör auf zu übertreiben. Es ist höchstens eine Stunde. Hast du einen besseren Plan?« Sie wartete keine Verneinung ab. »Dann sollten wir diesen verfolgen.«

»Du hast recht.«

»Das sagst du nur, weil ich _dir_ damit recht gebe.«

»Möglich«, seufzte Kaelandrien. Es war heiß und schwül und feine Schweißperlen hatten sich wegen der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut gebildet. Lyras Wangen waren rot vom schnellen Marschschritt. Auch darüber hatte sie kein Wort verloren. Kaelandriens Mitleid wurde von ihrer nervösen Angst überschattet. Es blieb keine Zeit für Pausen. Bald würden sie Hunger bekommen. Die Vorräte in ihren Rucksäcken reichten für nicht mehr als einen Tag. Wieso auch? Planmäßig hätten sie etwa jetzt die Aussichtsplattform erreicht, dort ihre Mahlzeit genossen und wären abends im Tal in einem Wirtshaus eingekehrt.

Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt wechselte die Führung. Lyra führte einen langsameren Schritt, dafür ging sie die Umgebung systematisch ab. Zumindest nahmen sie beide das an. Jeder Baum sah aus wie der andere, jeder Tümpel hatte dieselben ausgefransten Ufer. Als sie erneut die Steinbrücke überquerten, musste Kaelandrien einen Schreikrampf niederdrücken. Sie waren im Kreis gelaufen! Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch ihren hellbraunen Zopf, der sich unter Schwüle und Schweiß halb aufgelöst hatte, und krallte sich in die ersten Strähnen, die sie erwischte.

»Da«, hörte sie Lyra neben sich sagen. Lyra streckte ihren Arm aus, den Zeigefinger als einzigen nicht abgebogen. Auf was sie deutete, war das Schönste, das Kaelandrien sich in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte. Ruinen. Hohe, abgeschlagene, von Moos überwucherte Steinbauten, modrig und feucht und _schattig_ _!_

»Ostagar«, vermutet sie – hoffte sie. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie die Unterschiede von dieser Brücke zur letzten. Der darunter laufende Bach schlängelte sich in steileren Kurven durch das Land, das Geländer war intakt und es lag weniger Dunkle Brut herum. Erneut spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ein wenig Kupfer aufzusammeln. Münzen schadeten nie. Andererseits … nein. Ostagar war höchstens einen Kilometer entfernt. Sie rechnete nicht damit, Passiergebühr zahlen zu müssen.

Mit dem Ziel vor Augen beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte in unausgesprochener Übereinstimmung. Ein paar Abschnitte des offenen Pfades kamen Kaelandrien bekannt vor, allerdings war sie nicht sicher, ob sie sich diverse Ähnlichkeiten zum Computerferelden nicht nur einredete, um sich selbst mit eingebildeter Vertrautheit zu täuschen. Der überfallene Spähtrupp der königlichen Armee am Fuß des Hügels fehlte, ebenso waren die steinernen Überbleibsel am Wegrand erheblich größer als jene, die sie auf ihrem Monitor gesehen hatte.

»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte Lyra

Kaelandrien warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie ihn wieder starr nach vorne auf Ostagar richtete. Nur mehr den Hügel hinauf, dann konnte sie sich ausruhen. Kleine Wellen der Übelkeit, angelockt durch die erschöpfende physische Anstrengung, wallten in regelmäßigen Abständen vom Magen aufwärts, ihr Rücken schmerzte, ihre Beinmuskulatur hatte sich verkrampft und über ihrem Schläfenlappen spielte ein Mariachi-Ensemble viel zu laut im falschen Takt. Überdies war sie in einer Welt ohne Toilettenspülung gefangen und konnte nur über einen korrumpierten Alten Gott zurück in ihr komfortables Leben. Ihr ging es _nicht_ gut. Lyra allerdings befand sich keineswegs in besseren Umständen. Beschwerden waren nicht zielführend.

Kaelandrien zuckte die Schultern. »Könnte nicht besser sein.«

»Dieses Ferelden ist ein anderes als das im Spiel«, sprach Lyra genau das Problem an, das Kaelandrien vor sich hergeschoben hatte. »Was ist, wenn nicht der intelligente, freundliche, faire Duncan Kommandant der Grauen Wächter ist?«

»Oder wenn er in Wahrheit weder intelligent noch freundlich oder fair ist?« Kaelandrien drückte das aufkommende Raunen nieder. »Lass uns optimistisch sein. Einfach, weil wir ziemlich am Arsch sind, wenn die Pessimistin in dir recht hat.«

Lyra konnte ihr leises Raunen nicht so leicht unterdrücken, oder sie legte es gar nicht erst darauf an. »Wir sollten unsere Sprache anpassen. ›Am Arsch sein‹ ist vermutlich kein gängiger Ausdruck hier.«

»Was? Ich darf also nicht meine übliche Tiraden über behinderte Krüppelpratzen loslassen, wenn ich von einem Mob Dunkler Brut ins untere Zehntel meiner Lebensanzeige geschlachtet werde?«, zischte sie sarkastisch. Weit weniger sarkastisch fügte sie hinzu, »Verdammt.«

Weiter als bis zur Mitte des flachen Hügels kamen sie nicht. Zwei Soldaten in schwerer Rüstung hielten sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, die sie weniger zum Stoppen brachte als die bedrohliche Miene unter den tief in die Stirn gezogenen Soldatenhelmen. Die Männer waren weniger groß als imposant mit dem geformten Metall um ihre stämmigen Körper. Die nach oben hin spitz zulaufenden Helme ließen die Soldaten zudem hochgewachsener wirken als sie waren – ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Position ein paar Schritte weiter den Hügel hinauf.

Selbstverständlich fielen Kaelandrien erst jetzt eine Vielzahl von Schwierigkeiten ein, die sie unter Umständen würden meistern müssen, um mit Duncan zu sprechen. Es war derselbe Moment, in dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie dieses plötzlich äußerst hypothetisch erscheinende Gespräch ablaufen sollte.

Die Soldaten hielten vor ihnen, das Scheppern und Klappern der Rüstung verstummte. Fast synchron senkten sie die Arme. »Nennt euer Begehren, Fremde!«, befahl der Linke laut. Sein Geschrei war unnötig; der Abstand zu den Angesprochenen betrug kaum zwei Meter.

»Ähm …«, war das Intelligenteste, das Kaelandrien spontan über die Lippen kam. Ihr hilfesuchender Blick wurde von Lyra mit doppelter Intensität retourniert. Was hatte sie erwartet? Lyra sprach in entspannten Stunden schon nicht allzu viel. »Ähm …«, wiederholte sie, räusperte sich und machte eine ausladende Geste. »Meine Kameradin und ich sind Reisende. Wir hörten von … den Grauen Wächtern in Ostagar und … wollten unsere Hilfe gegen die Dunkle Burt anbieten.«

»Reisende?«, hakte der andere Soldat hochgradig skeptisch nach. Er musterte die Kleidung der beiden Frauen, ihre Schuhe, ihre Rucksäcke, ihre Frisuren. Kaelandrien widerstand dem Impuls, sich abzuwenden. Niemand wurde gerne angestarrt, schon gar nicht in schreiend unpassendem Aufzug. Vorhin hatte sie schwarze Schatten unter Lyras blutunterlaufenen Augen gesehen. Sie hegte keine Zweifel, ein adäquates Paar Augenringe zu tragen. Ihr Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen ab, ihre Beine waren dreckig vom Sumpf und sie trug enge, kurze Hosen. Letzteres schien die Soldaten am meisten zu irritieren. Frauen in Hosen, die keinem Rüstungszweck dienten, waren offenbar nicht weithin bekannt.

Der eine Soldat lehnte sich zum anderen, »Sollten wir jemanden der Oberen holen? Ich traue den beiden nicht.«

Wären Kaelandriens Nerven nicht zum Zerreißen gespannt, hätte sie mit den Augen gerollt. Welchen Sinn hatte die Annäherung an den Gesprächspartner, wenn der Flüsterton für die andere Seite sehr gut zu hören war? Der geringe Abstand hatte sich in den letzten dreißig Sekunden nicht vergrößert.

Auch der Zweite flüsterte, »Am Tag vor der Schlacht wird niemand Zeit für verdächtige Personen finden. Wir bringen sie ins Lager.« Er wandte sich wieder den beiden zu. »Folgt uns, Reisende.«

Kaelandriens Stirn legte sich in tiefe, zweifelnde Falten. Sollte es tatsächlich so einfach sein? Ihr Zögern hielt nur kurz an, ehe sie Lyra mit sich nach vorne den Hügel hinauf zog, direkt in Richtung Eingang. Auf welchem Level mussten ihre Überredungskünste sein, um _so_ zu überzeugen?

»Dort drüben sind die alten Aussichtsplattformen«, sagte der Soldat, der ihnen voranging. Sein Arm wies vage auf ein riesiges Steinpodest, das von dicht beieinanderstehenden Säulen umsäumt war. »Die ganzen Teyrns und Kommandanten und anderen wichtigen Leute planen dort. Da hinten sind die Trainingsplätze der Magier. Dort sind die Zwinger. Das dort vorne, das große, ist Kommandant Duncans Zelt. Und das –« Er blieb vor einer hohen, stellenweise abgebröckelten Wand stehen. Ein anderer Soldat in ähnlicher Montur stand wie ein Zinnsoldat zwischen den daran gestellten Käfigen. »– das ist euer Platz.«

Kaelandrien hatte keine Zeit zu schreien. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde sie mit dem Gesicht voran in einen der freien Käfige geworfen, begleitet vom schallenden Gelächter des Soldaten.

»Hey!«, keuchte sie, noch bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte. Neben ihr war Lyra nur geringfügig glücklicher gefallen. Sie hielt beide Hände auf ihre Schulter gepresst, den schmalen Mund zu einer harten Linie verzogen. Kaelandrien ignorierte den Schmerz. Ihr Pensum an Leid war für diesen Tag gefüllt. Sie warf sich gegen das Gitter, einen Arm zwischen den Stäben dem wegstapfenden Soldaten entgegen gestreckt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn aufhalten oder schlagen wollte. Im Idealfall beides. »Wir müssen mit Duncan sprechen!«, rief sie. »Es ist wichtig! Holt Duncan!«

Der Soldat drehte sich um, ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen. Er lachte immer noch. Unvorteilhafterweise waren seine Worte an seinen Kollegen gerichtet, der die Geschehnisse wenig beeindruckt verfolgt hatte. »Beim nächsten Mucks bringst du sie zum Schweigen. Teyrn Loghain duldet keinen Aufstand im Lager.« Damit drehte er ihnen wieder den Rücken zu, »Reisende! Pah!«

Ächzend sank Kaelandrien zurück zu Boden. Als wäre dieser Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen. Der Abdruck des dicken Eisengitters würde spätestens in ein paar Stunden unschöne blaue Flecken in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln fing sie Lyras gläsernen Blick auf. Vielleicht war sie weniger schmerzfrei gefallen als gedacht. Ihre Schulter schien ihr starke Probleme zu bereiten. Mit einem Mal erschien ihr Flemeth die bessere Alternative gewesen zu sein. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Klassischer Rückschaufehler. Oder auch nicht. Wer hätte damit rechnen können, in einem Käfig zu landen?

Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Immerhin sind wir im Lager.«


	3. Kapitel 02

**KAPITEL 02**

Stunden verstrichen und schon bald hatte Kaelandrien alles gesehen, das in ihr begrenztes Visier tappen konnte. Von ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe aus hatte sie perfekten Blick auf den Quartiermeister und sein kreisrundes Imperium, in dem er mit strenger Hand über seine elfischen Untertanen herrschte. Mit wachsendem Amüsement genoss sie einen komödiantischen Dreiakter zwischen ihm und einer rothaarigen Elfe.

Der Auftakt beinhaltete die Unterweisung, eine wertvolle Rüstung zu holen, wobei der Quartiermeister wiederholt eindringlich betonte, wie wertvoll sie genau war. Er zerfloss fast in andächtiges Schmachten bei der Aufzählung der Spezifikationen. Im zweiten Akt brüllte und sprang er herum, weil ebenjene Rüstung zusammen mit der Elfe unauffindbar war. Jeder unbeteiligte Soldat, Magier oder Bediensteter, der das Pech hatte, ihm über den Weg zu laufen oder Ausrüstung von ihm erstehen zu wollen, musste sich durch eine laute Schimpftirade schlagen, ehe er das bekam, wofür er gekommen war. Der Schlussakt war eine tränenreiche Versöhnung mit seiner Rüstung auf seiner Seite und einem darauffolgenden Wutausbruch, der wiederum der Elfe Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Kaelandrien hätte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen gehabt, wäre sie nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. So gemein es auch klang, die Kleine hatte eine ordentliche Schelte verdient. Sie war stundenlang mit dem wertvollen Stück Metall in den Armen hinter den Ruinen gesessen und hatte Blumen bewundert und die Sonne genossen. Kaelandrien hatte es ganz genau durch die Säulen gesehen.

Mit dem Ende des Stücks musste sie sich eine neue Beschäftigung suchen. Schon mehrmals hatte sie an die Menschlichkeit der Wache appelliert und damit nur mäßig mehr Erfolg gehabt als der eingefangene Deserteur im Käfig neben ihnen. Mittlerweile ignorierte die Wache sie, egal was sie tat. Zwischenzeit lich war sie an den Versuchen gescheitert, ihren Rucksack zu ergattern, der ihr abgenommen und auf verdächtige Gegenstände untersucht worden war. Da die Wache mit dem Inhalt nichts anzufangen gewusst hatte, lehnte er nun neben Lyras an der Wand, bis einer der Vorgesetzten Zeit hatte, über sein Schicksal zu entscheiden.

In Ermangelung von Bewegungsfreiheit begannen Kaelandriens Glieder langsam zu schmerzen, sodass sie dazu übergegangen war, sich ihrem traurigen Schicksal zu fügen und mucksmäuschenstill im Schneidersitz in meditationsähnlicher Regungslosigkeit auf ein naives Opfer zu warten, das sie nach Duncan schicken konnte.

»Wie bist du auf den Namen gekommen? Kaelandrien klingt grausam.« Lyra hatte alle vorangegangenen Schritte übersprungen. Seit ihrer Inhaftierung war sie, ohne ein einziges Wort vernehmen zu lassen, mit angezogenen Knien dagesessen.

»Wirklich?«, fragte Kaelandrien rhetorisch. »Wir sitzen ausgehungert und dreckig in einem winzigen Gefängnis und das einzige, das du dich fragst, ist der Ursprung meines Namens?«

»Ich frage mich etliche Dinge. Allerdings nehme ich an, dass das die einzige Frage ist, auf die du antworten kannst.«

Kaelandrien holte Luft zu einer Erwiderung. Allerdings hatte Lyra recht. Der Plan war nach allen Regeln der Kunst schiefgelaufen. Wenn man diesen zweifelhaften Geistesblitz überhaupt so nennen durfte. Rückwirkend betrachtet, gehörte der Marsch in ein Lager voller bewaffneter Soldaten wahrlich nicht zu ihren Meisterleistungen. »Ich hatte Schmerzen und war gestresst«, sagte sie schließlich. »Mir sind nur bedeutungslose Silben eingefallen, die immer mehr wurden, weil Flemeth mich nicht unterbrochen hat.«

»Seit wann kannst du unter Stress nicht denken?«

»Eustress ist gut, aber gib mir Distress und ich bin raus.«

Sie verfielen zurück in Schweigen, und Kaelandrien wandte sich wieder der Suche nach einer visuellen Beschäftigung zu. Der Quartiermeister war selig mit seiner Rüstung, daneben versuchte ein Rekrut erfolglos eine Soldatin der königlichen Armee zu umgarnen. Für einen Moment spielte Kaelandrien mit dem Gedanken, den Gigolo zu sich zu winken. Einem Paar hübscher Augen würde so jemand nicht widerstehen können. Mit ein wenig Glück war er verzweifelt genug, um sich auch mit ein paar blutunterlaufenen, angeschwollenen zufrieden zu geben. Der Abend war hereingebrochen, so genau würde er schon nicht hinschauen.

Sie stand kokett an die Eisenstäbe gelehnt, als eine zielstrebig an ihr vorbeischreitende Gruppe junger Männer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Für die Erkennung von Details war die Entfernung zu groß, jedoch hatte Kaelandrien eine leise Ahnung von der Zieldestination. Sie musste immer noch herausfinden, in wie weit die Ereignisse des Spiels mit jenen des … nun ja … _echten_ Ferelden übereinstimmten.

Lyra zog sich auf die vom Hunger wackeligen Beine. »Denkst du, die vollziehen den Beitritt?«

»Würde mich nicht überraschen.« Kaelandrien verengte die Augen. Mit wachsender Distanz war durch die Dunkelheit nicht mehr viel von den drei Männern zu sehen, bis auf dass sie von einem weiteren Mann in Empfang genommen wurden. Der Gigolo schloss sich ihnen an. Zusammen verschwanden die fünf die Empore hinauf hinter die Trümmern einer einst hohen Wand.

»Denkst du nicht, dass wir langsam etwas tun sollten?«

Kaelandrien zuckte die Schultern. »Mein Plan lautet verzweifeln und weinen. Gegenvorschläge?«

»Den Zynismus sein lassen wäre ein Anfang«, konterte Lyra.

»Gut. Zynismus aus. Weiter?«

»Er ist noch da. Ich kann ihn hören.«

Frustriert warf Kaelandrien die Arme in die Luft. Wie konnte sie _nicht_ zynisch sein? Außerdem war sie weniger zynisch als passiv aggressiv. Ihre Freundin auf den definitorischen Unterschied hinzuweisen, erschien ihr als unklug. Das hatte sie von ihrer Spontanität.

Das neue Schweigen zog sich über den Einbruch der Nacht. Immer öfter musste Kaelandrien aufstehen, um ihre Gliedmaßen auszuschütteln. Das taube Kribbeln intensivierte sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Ihre Versuche, einen Überblick über die Geschehnisse im Lager zu erringen und ein Schlupfloch zu finden, liefen mit ungezielter Präzision ins Leere. Die meisten Soldaten waren mit der Pflege ihrer Ausrüstung beschäftigt, Klatsch wurde nur gewispert und nach wie vor sah sich keiner dazu berufen, zwei armen Gestalten hinter Gittern einen Funken Wohlwollen zu zollen. Kaelandrien wagte keine lauten Rufe. Das Risiko, dass die Wache sie tatsächlich ruhig stellen würde, war zu groß. Es wäre es wert gewesen, wenn sie eine Chance auf Verteidigung gehabt hätte. Da sie weder Waffen hatte, noch mit ihnen umzugehen wusste, blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als auf zufällige Aufmerksamkeit zu hoffen.

Die Nacht zog sich in die Länge. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass einer der Rekruten den Beitritt überlebt hatte. Kaelandrien hatte ferne Schreie gehört. Niemand war von der Plattform zurückgekehrt. Wie lange mochte sie schon in diesem Käfig sitzen? Den halben Tag? Für jemanden wie sie, der jede freie Minute seines Lebens verplante, war es ein halbes Leben. Rumsitzen, nichts tun, rumstehen, nichts tun.

Es mochten weitere Stunden oder nur Minuten vergangen sein, bis tatsächlich jemand in Hörweite zu ihnen kam. Der Mann war – wie alle anderen – breit und trug seinen Helm unter dem Arm. Sein strammer Spazierschritt schien kein bestimmtes Ziel anzusteuern, allenfalls das Totschlagen von Zeit. Der Gigolo wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Ein Wimpernaufschlag, ein koketter Spruch, ein Appell an seine Empathie hätten vielleicht genügt, um ihn zu überreden. Dieser Soldat war gutaussehend und trug einen harten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich her. _Er_ hätte bei der Soldatin neben dem Quartiermeister eine Chance gehabt.

»Schönen guten Abend!« Wenn das nicht geistreich war! Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihren intrinsischen Sarkasmus. Reflexartig wandte der Vorbeigehende sich ihr zu. Er sah sich kurz um, ob jemand anderer in der Nähe war, dem der Gruß gegolten haben konnte. Bis auf die Wache, die nach Stunden des Wachens alles andere als wach war, und der vor sich hin grummelnde Deserteur war niemand in der näheren Umgebung. Der Mann sah sie abschätzig an, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

»Hey! Nicht weggehen!«, rief Kaelandrien und sprang auf. »Wir brauchen deine – Eure Hilfe, meine ich!«

»Zweifelsohne«, stellte er fest, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Großartig. Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. _Nicht!_ Sie wollte sich wieder hinsetzen und jede ihr bekannte Gottheit verfluchen, da verlangsamte sich sein Schritt. Lyra hatte sich aus ihrer zusammengerollten Haltung in einen aufrechten Sitz gebracht, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und das Kinn ein wenig erhoben, um dem Mann in die Augen sehen zu können.

»Bitte.« Die beiden Silben hatten nur sehr subtil etwas Verzweifeltes. Egal was genau es war, es brachte den wenig hilfsbereiten Mann zum Anhalten, wenn auch mit hochgradigem Skeptizismus auf dem kantigen Gesicht. Er hielt mehrere Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu ihnen – in einer Welt voller Magier konnte man es ihm nicht verdenken – aber immerhin entfernte er sich nicht mehr. Kaelandrien machte eine ermutigende Geste gegen Lyra. Lyra fuhr fort, »Man hat meine Freundin und mich grundlos eingesperrt. Wir wollen mit Duncan reden.«

»Mit dem Kommandanten der Grauen Wächter?«, präzisierte er. »Was hat jemand wie Ihr mit ihm zu schaffen?«

Lyra holte Luft, doch aus ihrem Mund kam nichts. Wie sollte man kurz und prägnant erklären, dass man von einer Hexe der Wildnis von einer fremden Welt nach Ferelden gehext worden war, ohne wie ein Sonderling zu klingen? Die Erklärung rechtfertigte ihren Arrest, alleine weil es unheimlich und absurd war.

»Aedan, was machst du da? Sie warten auf uns!«, rief jemand aus dem Abseits. Der eben Angekommene trug eine Bänderrüstung, einen Schild und die freundlichste Miene, die Kaelandrien hierzulande bislang gesehen hatte. Er sah ein wenig anders aus als seine Computerversion, aber sie hätte ihr letztes Hemd darauf verwettet, dass sie es mit Alistair zu tun hatte. Jackpot!

Lyra war schneller. »Das mag ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt sein, aber wir müssen _wirklich_ mit Duncan sprechen! Es ist wichtig!«

Alistair runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt näher an die Käfige heran. »Weshalb seid Ihr eingesperrt?«

»Weil sie offensichtlich Verbrecher sind«, meinte der andere; Aedan »Wieso säßen sie sonst in einem Käfig?«

»Das ist ein großes Missverständnis! Ich schwöre es! Wenn wir mit Duncan reden könnten –«

»Wie heißt Ihr?«, unterbrach Alistair sie. Ihm schien der Unterhaltungswert dieser eigentümlichen Konversation weit mehr zuzusagen als seinem verkniffenen Freund – wenn sie überhaupt befreundet waren.

Wieder antwortete Lyra schneller. »Lyra.«

»Und Ihr?« Er hatte sich gegen Kaelandriens Käfig gelehnt und sah sie abwartend an. Das Amüsement in seinen Augen entging ihr nicht. Noch weniger seine gerade Nase und seine schmalen Lippen und. Das Wissen, dass fast jeder ihrer Avatare mit ihm geschlafen hatte, machte eine Erwiderung unmöglich.

»Kae …«, quälte sie heraus. Sie hatte ihren Namen vergessen! Wie ging es weiter? »Kae … li … la …«

»Kaela«, mischte Lyra sich ein, die restlichen Buchstaben des zusammengestoppelten Vornamens einfach ignorierend. »Sie heißt Kaela.«

»Kaelandrien.« Da war es endlich! »Mein Name ist Kaelandrien.«

Alistair verzog seinen unverschämt attraktiven Mund zu einem Grinsen. »Kaelandrien? Das ist ein schrecklicher Name.«

»Alistair ist nicht besser.« Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Niemand hatte Alistair vorgestellt, jedoch schien ihr hellsichtiges Faktenwissen ebenso niemandem aufzufallen. Vorsichtshalber ließ sie das Thema fallen. Die Beleidigung überging sie sowieso. »Wir können alles vernünftig erklären. Gebt uns nur eine Minute mit Duncan. Bitte.«

Während die beiden Männer sich nonverbal mit Bewegungen des Kopfes berieten, versuchte Kaelandrien angestrengt, nicht zu schreien. Nicht, weil sie sich blamiert hatte. Das stand bei ihr an der Tagesordnung. Sie war ungeduldig und unausgelastet. Ihr Hintern war wundgesessen, ihre Beine lechzten nach einem ordentlichen Schritt, ihr Verstand hatte das Planen satt. Zumal keiner ihrer Pläne jemals schief gehen konnte, weil sie in diesem Käfig verrotten würde, wenn Alistair sich nicht bald erbarmte! Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schwand ihre Hoffnung. Dabei hatte sie gerade auf ihn gesetzt.

»In Ordnung«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich werde Duncan sagen, dass zwei charmante junge Damen ganz begierig auf ein Gespräch mit ihm sind. Allerdings schätze ich, dass Ihr euch bis morgen gedulden werden müsst. Vor den Mauern Ostagars wird gleich eine Schlacht geschlagen. Keine Sorge, im Lager seid Ihr sicher.«

Eine Welle der Panik durchfuhr Kaelandrien. Sicher? Eingesperrt in einem Lager, in dem es bald vor Dunkler Brut wimmeln würde? Unwillkürlich verkrampften ihre Finger um die Eisenstäbe. »Nein! Ihr müsst uns sofort freilassen! Bitte! Wenn ihr uns hier lasst, ist das unser Todesurteil!«

Für einen halben Herzschlag zögerte Alistair; Kaelandrien konnte es sehen, so kurz es auch war. Sie setzte zu einer elaborierteren Erklärung an, tieferem Flehen, eindringlicherem Bitten, doch es brachte nichts. Aedan hatte den Rückzug vorgegeben. Alistair _musste_ die Angst in Kaelandriens Augen aufgefallen sein, dennoch folgte er seinem Gefährten die Treppen hinab zu dem riesigen Lagerfeuer, dessen oberes Flammenende gerade noch so von den Käfigen aus erkennbar war. Erschöpft ließ Kaelandrien sich zurück auf den Käfigboden sinken.

»Wer ist dieser Aedan?«, fragte Lyra. Die zuvor geschöpfte Zuversicht war aus ihr herausgeflossen wie durch ein Sieb. Zurück blieben dicke Klumpen an Entmutigung.

»Ein sehr unsympathischer Mensch, das steht fest. Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich glaube, er ist bei der Charaktererstellung standardmäßig eingestellt für einen menschlichen Adeligen. Wenn du mich fragst, sind wir hier die NPCs.«

»Das ist eher unvorteilhaft, oder?«

Kaelandrien zog die Beine an und umschlang sie an den Knöcheln. Unvorteilhaft war einer von sehr vielen Ausdrücken dafür. Nicht wenige davon waren Schimpfwörter und Flüche. Ein NPC in der eigenen Geschichte? Das war einfach nur armselig. »Haben wir jemals die Herkunftsgeschichte des Adeligen gespielt?«

»Nein.«

»Ist ziemlich brutal. Das gesamte Haus wird von einem Freund der Familie abgeschlachtet, nur der jüngste Sohn überlebt und findet Zuflucht bei den Grauen Wächtern. Nur für den Fall, dass du ihm wehtun willst. Seine wunden Punkte sind vermutlich seine toten Eltern.«

»Klischee.«

»Irgendwie schon.«

Mit verstreichender Zeit setzte sich das Lager langsam in Bewegung. Rüstungen wurden angelegt, Waffen aufgenommen, Formationen gebildet. Irgendwo schrie jemand Befehle, vermutlich König Cailan, dessen Existenz zwar wahrscheinlich, aber nicht bewiesen war. Kaelandrien übte sich weiterhin in Zurückhaltung, Spielinhalte als gegeben anzunehmen, nur weil sich ein paar bewahrheitet hatten. Es blieb die Hoffnung, dass keine wildgewordene Horde Dunkler Brut Ostagar überfluten würde.

Keine halbe Stunde später marschierte ein Teil der Truppen über die Brücke nach draußen. Es mussten zwei oder höchstens drei Stunden vor Mitternacht sein. Der Mond stand hell am Nachthimmel und zum ersten Mal fragte Kaelandrien sich, weswegen man eine Schlacht absichtlich im Dunkeln schlug. Weil man das Leuchtfeuer sonst nicht sehen würde? Verschlechterte Sichtbedingun gen waren ein hoher Preis für ein Signal.

»Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass wir diese Nacht überleben?«, fragte Lyra.

»Willst du einen statistischen oder einen intuitiven Schätzwert? In beiden Fällen würde ich ihn im unteren Prozentbereich festsetzen. Wenn wir unser Überleben als Mittelwert definieren, dann ist die heutige Nacht sicher mehr als zwei Standardabweichungen davon entfernt.«

»Hast du Angst?«

»Ich fasele über Statistik, und das nicht einmal fachlich korrekt.« Kaelaindrien prustete einen Schwall Luft aus in der Hoffnung, dadurch freier atmen zu können. Etwas zerdrückte ihre Brust. »Panische Angst«, beantwortete sie schließlich die eigentliche Frage. Es war eine Lüge. Sie fühlte keine panische Angst, eher tiefgreifendes Elend. Nach allem war es ihre Schuld. Tröstend langte sie durch die Gitterstäbe nach Lyra, die ihre Finger ebenfalls ausstreckte. Berührungen waren zwischen ihnen selten, Freundschaft hin oder her. Ihre Beziehung war immer mehr platonisch verlaufen. Auch jetzt trennten ihre Fingerspitzen einige Millimeter. Der Gedanke zählte. Kaelandrien spürte heiße Tränen aufsteigen. »Es tut mir so leid«, wisperte sie.

»Du kannst nichts dafür.«

Die Worte waren wie ein Stich. Lyras verständnisvolle Miene ein zweiter. Das anschwellende Kampfgebrüll im Hintergrund ein dritter. Es hatte begonnen. Und sie konnten nur warten.

In der ersten Zeit passierte nichts. Waffengeklirr und Kriegsschreie vermengten sich zu einem lauten Einheitsbrei im Tal, weit unter der einstigen Festung, die man ihnen als sicher verkauft hatte. Sie war sicher, für etwa zehn Minuten. Dann fielen die Horden ein.

Es waren kleine Gruppen Dunkler Brut, höchstens drei oder vier per Trupp. Sie fauchten und spien, marschierten durch Ostagar wie ein Elefant durch einen Porzellanladen; rigoros, unbeugsam, unaufhaltsam. Sie bespritzten den Boden mit dem Blut ihrer Opfer, die kreischend und um Gnade winselnd einer Schar aufgescheuchter Hühner gleich davonliefen. Keiner war schnell genug. Die Soldaten waren an der Front, die Leute im Lager waren keine Gegner für die Hurlocks und Genlocks. Kaelandrien und Lyra saßen zusammengekauert in ihren Käfigen, stumme Gebete auf den Lippen, dass sie in dem Chaos nicht auffallen würden. Sie hegten keine große Hoffnung.

Lyras Schultern zitterten, ihre Lippen bebten, während über Kaelandriens Wangen nur wütende Tränen liefen. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtete sie die Tortur der rothaarigen Elfe, als ein Hurlock sie an ihrem zarten Hals aufhob wie eine Puppe, mehrmals in der Luft schüttelte und ihr seine baren Krallen in den Unterleib rammte. Sie war sofort tot.

Kaelandrien wollte nicht so enden. Nicht so, nicht hier. Sie wollte _überhaupt_ nicht enden. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr und sie bemühte sich nicht mehr, den Fluss mit ihrem Handrücken zu unterbrechen. Sie war zornig auf die Magister, denen die Dunkle Brut zu verdanken war, auf den Erbauer, weil er sich nicht um die Katastrophe in Thedas kümmerte, und am allermeisten auf sich selbst.

Ihre Sicht war verklärt von dem nassen Schleier, was gut war, weil sie sich so einreden konnte, sich die Silhouette eines pyknischen, hässlichen Genlocks einzubilden; sich einzubilden, wie er näher kam, direkt auf sie beide zu, die überstehenden Backenzähne gefletscht. Der Überlebensinstinkt raffte sie auf, ließ sie die wenigen freien Zentimeter zurückweichen, bis das Gitter schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken drückte. Zurückbleibende Striemen waren ihr letztes Problem. Lyra kreischte auf, als der Genlock sein kurzes Schwert schwang und gegen ihren Käfig schlug, so wie man aus herablassender Bosheit gegen Gehege von Zootieren pochte. Ein ersticktes Wimmern flüchtete aus ihrer Kehle, zusammen mit einem leisen Aufschrei.

»Hey!«, brüllte Kaelandrien. Es war nicht richtig, dass Lyra die Konsequenzen tragen musste. Mit großer Überwindung wechselte sie entgegen ihres Fluchtreflexes auf die andere Seite des Käfigs und schlug mit der baren Hand gegen den schwer atmenden Genlock. »Lass sie in Ruhe!«

Ihre Fäuste fuchtelten umher, ohne den überlegenen Gegner ein zweites Mal zu treffen. Sie spürte ihre Beine schwach und ihre Luftröhre eng werden. Nur das Adrenalin hielt ihren Körper am Funktionieren, machte sie mutig und ließ sie ein weiteres Mal nach dem Genlock langen. Kampflos gab sie nicht auf. Mit aller Kraft begann sie, in ihrem Käfig nach allen Richtungen zu randalieren. Er war zu massiv, um sich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen, doch der Genlock war so verwirrt von ihrem Tanz, dass er keine Anstalten eines Angrifft machte. Vorerst.

Kaelandrien hatte Genlocks nie als speziell intelligente Wesen deklariert. Sie waren einfach gestrickt, reflexgesteuert und vor allem instinktgetrieben. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver konnte nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gut gehen, an dem die Instinkte übernahmen – und diese waren auf kompromissloses Töten eingestellt.

»Kaela!«, ertönte Lyras Stimme. Sie wurde überlagert von metallischem Klirren. Der Genlock war nicht länger alleine. Ein Hurlock hatte sich von der Seite genähert, angelockt von den merkwürdigen Geräuschen. Er war davon weniger irritiert als genervt. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß kippte er Kaelandriens Käfig um. Ihr Schrei zerriss ihr fast das eigene Trommelfell. Der Aufprall war der zweithärteste heute, kein Vergleich zur fulminanten Ankunft in Ferelden, aber schmerzhaft genug, um ihr für einen Moment die Luft zu rauben. Mehr Zeit brauchte der Hurlock nicht, um sein Schwert zu ziehen und es durch die Gitterstäbe zu treiben.

Blut spritzte. Menschen schrien. In Kaelandriens Ohren rauschte es. Ihr Herz raste. Die Umgebungsgeräusche drangen nur mehr wie durch Watte zu ihr durch, ebenso ihr eigenes hysterisches Zetermordio. Das war das Ende. Sie würde nicht einmal eine ordentliche Beerdigung bekommen. Mit ein wenig Glück vergingen sich Aasfresser an ihren Überresten, bevor sie zu ungenütztem Kompost verfaulten. Eine reizende Aussicht.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und trotzdem der Hurlock immer noch über ihr lehnte, nur getrennt durch jene schützenden Gitterstäbe, die sie bis jetzt als Restriktion empfunden hatte, schrie sie weiter. Ihre Extremitäten schlugen wild um sich, prallten gegen Ecken und Kanten.

»Sie soll die Klappe halten!«, brummte jemand. Die Stimme hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Schlagartig verstummte sie. Sie war so erschrocken, dass sie sogar aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Die restlichen Tränen wurden vom kühlen Wind in ihren Augenwinkeln getrocknet, zeitgleich wurde der Hurlock vom Käfig gezerrt und fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Steinboden. Zum Vorschein kam dasselbe freundliche Gesicht, das sie zuvor im Stich gelassen hatte. Ihre Stimme war ein atemloser Hauch, »Alistair …«

»Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?« Die rhetorische Frage traf über Kaelandrien hinweg auf Aedan. So unsympathisch er auch war, er hatte Lyra aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit und alleine dafür dankte Kaelandrien ihm von ganzem Herzen. Stumm, verstand sich, vorwiegend weil sie vom Schreien keine Luft bekommen hatte. Kaelandriens Käfig mit einem breiten Zweihänder zu öffnen, war für Aedan ein Leichtes. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit für Dank, wenn sie diesen vorgehabt hätte, sondern stemmte die Spitze der Klinge neben sich in den Boden.

»Was jetzt, du Held? Die beiden sind Ballast. Willst du sie etwa –«

Lautes Brüllen unterbrach ihn. Sofort nahm er sein Schwert wieder auf und festigte seinen Stand. Alistair hatte es ihm gleichgetan. »Hätten wir sie der Dunklen Brut als Zwischenmahlzeit mit einer Grußkarte dran dalassen sollen?«

»Das klingt nach dem besten Plan, den du jemals hattest – und dabei zähle ich die Sache mit dem Truthahn mit!«

Kaelandrien verfolgte den Wortwechsel nur bedingt aufmerksam. Ihr Fokus lag auf dem Hurlocktrio, das mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie zugerannt kam und von denen einer ein Gesandter war.

Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass ihre Sorge unbegründet war. Alistair und Aedan bewegten sich weniger präzise als dogmatisch durch die kleine Horde, ganz nach dem Paradigma geübter Kämpfer. Vor einem Bildschirm aus der schrägen Vogelperspektive sah es so einfach aus, einen Gegner mit einem Schwerthieb niederzustrecken. Am Rande des Kerngeschehens und inmitten des großen Ganzen konnte Kaelandrien die raue Gewalt sehen, die eine einfache Attacke erforderte. An der unbedeckten Stelle um den Hals der Männer traten dicke Adern hervor, jede Bewegung war begleitet von kräfteaktivierendem Schnaufen und Knurren. Das bisschen Blut auf Kaelandriens Haut kam ihr im Angesicht der dramatischen Mengen um sie herum plötzlich vernachlässigbar vor. Daraus, dass die Gruppenmitglieder ebenso gegen Dunkle Brut kämpften wie ihr Avatar, hatte sie einmal geschlussfolgert, dass das Blut nicht sofort eine Infektion mit der Verderbtheit zur Folge hatte. Hoffentlich war das nicht einfach nur ein Entwicklerfehler.

Ohne bewusstes Zutun hatte sie Lyras Arm ergriffen und sie schützend zu sich gezogen. Lyra allerdings brauchte keinen Schutz. Mit gezielter Entschlossenheit zog sie Kaelandrien mit sich nach hinten, trat achtlos über die Leiche der Wache hinweg – niemand hatte bemerkt, wann der Mann getötet worden war – und presste ihr ihren Rucksack gegen die Brust. Damit war ihre spontane Initiative vorerst zu Ende. »Und jetzt?«

Eine berechtigte Frage. Kaelandrien blinzelte zu Alistair und Aedan, die in ihren blutbesudelten Rüstungen nur wenig mit den strahlenden Rittern gemein hatten, die sie gerettet hatten. Wenn überhaupt, sahen sie im Kampf wie wilde Bestien aus. Eine leichte Gänsehaut kroch über ihre Arme, die sie durch die Schultergurte ihres Rucksacks schob.

Die beiden Krieger hatten ihren letzten Gegner längst erledigt. Niemand machte Anstalten, die frischen Leichen nach nützlichen Gegenständen zu durchsuchen. Zum Glück. Es gab nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Dingen, die eine Frau ohne Schreikrampf hinnehmen konnte.

»Wir bleiben bei denen«, schlug Kaelandrien vor. Welche große Wahl hatten sie schon? Aedan war bereits in Richtung Brücke vorgegangen, Alistair folgte ihm ohne Blick zurück auf die Jungfrauen in Nöten, die er eben noch heldenhaft gerettet hatte. Eines war immerhin klar: Manche Spielprinzipien hatten eine erschreckend praktikable Manifestation im wirklichen Ferelden – sofern dieses Ferelden Wirklichkeit war, was von Minute zu Minute wahrscheinlicher erschien. Kaelandrien tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Lyra aus. Auf der Stelle Wurzeln zu schlagen, war keine gesunde Alternative.

Alistair und Aedan zu folgen, glich einem Marsch durch das Geisterschloss im Wiener Prater. Nicht nur die Kulisse und die Einrichtung waren verstörend – obgleich hochfrequent auffindbare Blutlacken, ausgeweidete oder pervers zugerichtete Leichname und Dunkle Brut einen großen Teil dazu beitrugen – war es auch der Kampfstil ihrer persönlichen Vorhut, der die Frauen einen gewissen Abstand einhalten ließ. Alistairs Schildschlag rollte beim Auftreffen auf seine Gegner wie verdammendes Donnergrollen über das Schlachtfeld. Bei den ersten Einsätzen waren sowohl Kaelandrien als auch Lyra zusammengezuckt. Hinzu kam ein wolfsgroßer Mabari von bulliger Statur, bestehend aus dicken Muskeln und strammen Sehnen. Er gehörte zu Aedan, wie sich alsbald herausstellte, denn er verteidigte seinen Herrn mit bedingungsloser Hingabe. Mittlerweile ergoss sich feiner Nieselregen über die unpraktisch gebaute Architektur des Turms, zu dessen oberster Etage sie sich durchschlugen.

Oder es zumindest versuchten.

Der Oger kam quasi aus dem Nichts. Es war eine Weile her, seit Kaelandrien ihren letzten Spielstand begonnen hatte, doch an das violette Ungetüm konnte sie sich sehr gut erinnern. Wie hatte sie geflucht und gebrüllt beim Kampf gegen den übermenschlich großen ersten Bossgegner. Beim Anblick seines realen Pendants verschlug es ihr den Atem. Selbst Alistair und Aedan, zuvor furchtlos vorangeprescht, machten mit erhobenen Klingen ein paar Schritte zurück.

Der Oger war riesiger als Kaelandrien ihn sich vorgestellt hatte, und er stank bestialisch. Eine Druckwelle vermoderten Geruchs flog gegen die Menschen zu seinen Füßen, vermengt mit Speichel und Resten menschlichen Fleisches. Nur weil Alistair sich schützend vor sie und Lyra schob, bekamen sie lediglich die Hälfte davon ab. Alistair trug nicht einmal einen Helm. Das war eines der Dinge, das eine Frau nicht ohne Schreikrampf hinnehmen konnte. Bevor er aus Kaelandrien herausbrechen konnte, unterbrach Alistair.

»Bleibt zurück!«, wies er sie an.

»Als ob wir da vor gehen würden!«, krächzte Kaelandrien nach Luft schnappend. Ein rauer Aufschrei entkam ihr, als der Oger seine Fäuste auf den Boden schmetterte. Sie fand Halt an Alistairs Schulter, für exakt einen rasenden, von Adrenalin angefeuerten Herzschlag, bevor er sein Schwert einmal über dem Kopf rotierte und mit einem mächtigen Kriegsschrei nach vorne stürmte, dicht gefolgt von dem sehr viel dezenteren Aedan und seinem schnaufenden Mabari.

Kaelandrien und Lyra blieben im Hintergrund wie der Ballast, der sie waren. Kaelandrien bezweifelte stark, überhaupt als Anhängsel gesehen zu werden. Daran, dass Aedan sie einfach zurückgelassen hätte, wenn sie nicht sturen Schrittes gefolgt wären wie ein junges Schaf seiner schützenden Herde, hatte sie hingegen keine Zweifel.

Verstecken war alles, was sie tun konnte. Lyra vor sich herschiebend, ging sie hinter einem eingestürzten Wandstück in Deckung, nervös den Kampflauten lauschend. Zwei Männer und ein Mabari gegen einen Oger. Es war ein unmenschliches Schauspiel. Immer wieder lugten sie über den Rand ihrer provisorischen Palisade. Alistairs Schild nutzte gegen den überdimensionierten Kontrahenten nur wenig, noch weniger sein Langschwert, das entgegen seines Namens nicht lang genug war, um in die Nähe des Ogers zu kommen. Sie würden draufgehen. Erst würde der Oger Alistair fressen, dann den Mabari und Aedan. Zum Schluss würde er sich an ihr und Lyra zu schaffen machen.

»Jetzt ist es offiziell«, sagte Kaelandrien bitter. »Meine Pläne sind scheiße.«

»Sieh es positiv: Wenigstens sterben wir spektakulär.«

»Das ist dein Trost? Verdammter Erbauer sei barmherzig …«

Das wütende Bellen des Mabari zerriss ihr Gebet. Kaelandrien war nie religiös gewesen. Eine sarkastische Floskel auf eine inexistente Entität hin, erschien ihr als würdiger Abschluss für ihr heidnisches Leben für den Fall, dass es den Erbauer oder Gott wirklich gab oder die beiden sogar ein und dasselbe waren.

Es sollte nicht so weit kommen. Lyra stieß sie in die Seite und lenkte ihren Blick gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Kampfschauplatz, um Zeuge zu werden, wie Aedan mit einem geschmeidigen Schwung seines Zweihänders die Achillessehnen des Ogers durchtrennte und Alistair sich von vorne gegen die Kehle des fallenden Ungetüms warf, das Schwert voran. Wieder spritzte Blut. Quentin Tarantino wäre stolz gewesen. Die Rüstungen der Krieger ließen nicht mehr viel Platz für neue Blutflecken.

Weiterhin aus der Ferne beobachtete Kaelandrien, wie Aedan ohne Umschweife das Leuchtfeuer entzündete. Der Oger lag im Weg, sodass er auf dessen Kopf steigen musste, um den brennenden Scheit einzuwerfen, den er vom kleineren Feuer daneben genommen hatte. Ein Glück, dass es unter einem Vorsprung stand, sonst hätte der Regen die Flamme zerstört. Andererseits wäre es vermutlich einerlei gewesen. Loghain würde seiner Armee sowieso den Rückzug befehlen.

Während Lyra an der Wand in ihrem Rücken niedersank, kämpfte Kaelandrien sich auf die Beine. Ihren Rucksack warf sie zu Boden. Er war schwer und feucht vom Niederschlag. Bis sie bei ihnen angelangt war, nahmen weder Aedan noch Alistair Notiz von ihr. Nur der Mabari knurrte feindselig.

»Ruhig, Junge«, beruhigte Aedan ihn. Dem Hund schien seine Schicht Blut und Dreck ebenso wenig auszumachen wie seinem Besitzer. »Wieso seid ihr uns gefolgt?«

Eine berechtigte Frage. Eine unnötige ebenfalls. »Weil wir da unten kläglich verreckt wären. Ich mag mein Leben, wenn's recht ist.«

»Sie zu retten war deine Idee, Alistair. Was gedenkst du zu tun? Ich für meinen Teil traue diesen seltsam gekleideten Gestalten nur so weit ich sie werfen kann.«

Das war wenigstens ermutigend. Gemessen an seinem muskulösen Körperbau und Kaelandriens schlanker Statur, konnte er sie bestimmt recht weit werfen. Sie ging lieber nicht davon aus, dass er seine Aussage wörtlich gemeint hatte. Stattdessen sagte sie, »Wir kommen nicht aus diesem Teil von Thedas. Aber wir wollen gegen die Verderbnis helfen.«

Aedan ließ ein misstrauisches Brummen vernehmen. »Ach ja? Ihr könntet genauso gut eine Chasind sein.« Er richtete sein blutiges Schwert gegen sie. Dass sein Arm beim Aufrichten eines Zweihänders mit nur einer Hand leicht zitterte, war der Bedrohung keineswegs abträglich. Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung, ob Lyra noch bei Bewusstsein und an Ort und Stelle war, machte Kaelandrien einen mutigen Schritt nach vorne, gerade so weit, dass die Spitze der Klinge ihren Hals nicht berührte. Bluffen war ihre große Stärke.

»Wären wir Chasind, hätten wir uns mit Magie verteidigt und wären geflohen, anstatt euch hilfesuchend auf die Gefahr hin zu folgen, erneut eingesperrt zu werden. Thedas steht vor einer Verderbnis und Ferelden wird zuerst fallen. Wir können helfen. Wir _wollen_ helfen.«

»Wer versichert mir, dass Ihr die Wahrheit sprecht?«

Tapfer hielt Kaelandrien den Blickkontakt. »Niemand. Aber es liegt nicht an dir, über die Annahme oder Ablehnung unserer Unterstützung zu entscheiden.« Das war der Moment, an dem ihr die Stille auffiel. Kein Geschrei, kein Donner, keine Dunkle Brut. Nur vom Tal hallte Waffenklirren hinauf. Es klang überwiegend menschlich.

Alistair hatte sich entfernt und sah zwischen zwei Zinnen nach unten. »Sieht aus, als hätten sie die Dunkle Brut zurückgedrängt. Die Frau hat recht, Aedan. Wir haben das nicht zu entscheiden.« Er stieß sich ab und kam trotz seiner schweren Rüstung leichtfüßig zu ihnen zurück. »Duncan wird sich für sie interessieren. Ich meine, die beiden tragen _kurze Hosen_. Wo gibt es sowas?«

»Wir werden das bereuen«, antwortete Aedan düster. »Hör auf meine Worte, Alistair. Du und ich, wir werden das irgendwann bereuen.« Weit weniger leichtfüßig stapfte er voran die Treppen hinab, den Mabari dicht auf den Fersen.

»Hört ihm nicht zu. Er macht gerade ziemlich viel durch.«

»Nun«, stieß Kaelandrien spitz aus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, »wir wurden gewaltsam in ein fremdes Land gezerrt, unrechtmäßig eingesperrt, fast von Dunkler Brut umgebracht und mit Ogerspeichel angespien. _Unser_ Leben ist auch nicht gerade ein Regenbogen.«

»Sagt bloß, eine nette, kleine Verderbnis ist nicht Eure Lieblingsbeschäftigung an lauen Sommerabenden voller Müßiggang.«

Kaelandrien kniff die Augen zusammen. Wenigstens konnte sie jetzt verstehen, weswegen manche Spieler sich in Foren über Alistairs Humor beschwerten. Er war ja sowas von unpassend. Sarkasmus war immer noch ihre Domäne. Unglücklicherweise fiel ihr kein pfiffiger Spruch ein, um diese Tatsache zu behaupten. Sie war nach wie vor müde, hungrig und ausgelaugt. Wenn keine Dunkle Brut vorhatte, sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu prügeln, bis Flemeth sie in Gestalt eines Drachen vom Dach pflückte, zog sie eindeutig ein Bett dieser Unterhaltung vor.

»Gehen wir einfach zu Duncan«, sagte sie resignierend und hob ihren Rucksack auf. Er musste zwanzig Kilo wiegen, exponentiell mit jeder Sekunde an Gewicht gewinnend. Beim ersten Schritt taumelte sie zurück, nach hinten gezogen vom unwillkommenen Ballast. Nur ihr Stolz ließ sie aufrecht stehen bleiben. Lyra ließ sich von Alistair aufhelfen und dirigierte ihn mit einer Geste zum Führer auf diesem Abstieg durch das Labyrinth an Türen und Korridoren des Turms.

»Wir helfen doch nicht wirklich dabei, die Verderbnis aufzuhalten?«, wisperte sie Kaelandrien zu.

»Bist du noch ganz dicht? Natürlich nicht!« Kaelandrien zuckte über ihre eigene Lautstärke zusammen. Alistair schien nichts gehört zu haben. Kein Wunder. Wenn sie alle paar Minuten das donnernde Dröhnen von Schildschlägen um die Ohren hätte, wäre ihr Gehör auch stark angeschlagen. »Aber wie kommen wir schneller und sicherer an den Erzdämon ran als an der Seite derer, die dazu ausgebildet werden, ihn zu töten? Der Plan ist perfekt.«

»Das sind deine Pläne nie.«

»Vertrau mir.«

»Hey«, unterbrach Alistair. Er drehte sich im Gehen um. Für seinen extensiven Kampfstil war er erstaunlich fidel unterwegs. »Euren Namen habe ich mir gemerkt, Lyra, aber der Eurer Freundin ist mir entfallen. Wie heißt Ihr noch gleich?«

»Kae …« Weiter kam sie nicht. Nicht nur, weil sie den Rest ihrer merkwürdigen Silbenkombination über die Aufregung vergessen hatte. Auch weil sie plötzlich unendlich müde war. Ihre Lieder klappten zu wie durchgeschnittene Rollläden, nur leiser, und sie spürte sich selbst vornüber kippen. Falls ein Aufprall auf hartem Stein kam, bekam sie ihn nicht mehr mit.


	4. Kapitel 03

**KAPITEL 03**

Sie träumte von damals. Damals, das war als sie ein paar Sekunden zögernd vor einem zerbrochenen Spiegel gestanden hatte, die Fäuste zusammengepresst, damit aus den Schnittwunden nicht zu viel Blut austreten konnte. Damals, als sie inmitten von Scherben gestanden hatte, und es nicht die Splitter des Spiegels waren, die sie damit meinte.

Mit dem Spiegel zusammen war ihr Leben zerbrochen. Ein Streit, Geschrei, Vorwürfe und Ausraster – es war wie so oft. Dieses eine Mal war das eine Mal zu viel.

Seit sie denken konnte, hatte Kaelandrien Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Eltern gehabt. Nein, ihre Eltern hatte Schwierigkeiten mit _ihr_ gehabt, mit diesem launischen, unberechenbaren Kind, das die simpelsten Aufgaben mit zorniger Vehemenz verweigerte. Dieses undankbare, besserwisserische Kind, das manchmal ohne ersichtlichen Grund wütend losheulte und das Leben in dem kleinstädtischen Einfamilienhaus an einzelnen Tagen zur Hölle machte.

Damals war es eskaliert wie so oft zuvor, doch dieses Mal hatte Kaelandrien in ihrer verzweifelten Rage ihren Rucksack gepackt, hatte den Spiegel zerschlagen, als ihr Vater versucht hatte, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, hatte ein paar Sekunden gezögert und war gegangen. Hinaus und weg, für immer.

Als Kaelandrien erwachte, standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, wieso sie sich in ihrer Ohnmacht gerade an diese Szene erinnert hatte. Alles, was dazu geführt hatte, war symptomatisch für das, was in den nächsten Wochen geschehen würde.

Sie schüttelte die Beklemmung ab, als Alistair sie sanft an der Schulter hochzog und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. Wie es ihr ging? Beschissen. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht mitteilen. Nicht, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit sowieso eher auf ihr Dekolleté richtete. Sie hob ihre beiden Augenbrauen fragend. »Suchst du da drin etwas?«

Ertappt hob er die Arme hoch. »Was? Ich habe nicht – ich meine, ich habe _nur_ auf das … das Oberteil … gestarrt – gesehen. Geblickt, höchstens. Ihr wisst schon.« Alistair räusperte sich. »Ich habe mich gefragt, was dieses Muster da ist. Hat es eine Bedeutung?«

Kaelandrien sah an sich herab. Bei all der Aufregung hätte sie nackt sein können ohne es zu merken. »Eine Eule«, antwortete sie schließlich.

»Ich habe einige Eulen gesehen. Eulen sind nicht grün, haben keine tellergroßen, runden Augen und bestimmt keine blauen Flügel.«

Mit geschürzten Lippen sah Kaelandrien an sich herab auf das stilisierte Tier. Wie erklärte man einem mittelalterlichen Ritter einen temporären Modetrend? »Unsere Eulen sehen so aus«, sagte sie. Einerseits, um nicht in eine Modediskussion abzudriften, andererseits auch um sich an Alistairs Ratlosigkeit zu erfreuen, als er versuchte herauszufinden, ob Eulen tatsächlich so aussahen oder sie ihn verarschte.

Aus Rücksicht auf die beiden stark geschwächten Frauen führte Alistair den Weg zurück ins Lager langsam an. Ein paar Mal versuchte er sich an Konversationen mit ihnen, doch da die meisten davon mit einsilbigen Erwiderungen ins Leere liefen, beließ er es dabei, in einem Monolog sein geballtes Wissen über Eulen mit ihnen zu teilen. Kaelandrien entging nicht, dass er die letzten beiden Silben ihres Namens ausließ, wann immer er sie adressierte. Aus seinem Mund klang die reduzierte Version gar nicht übel. Angenehm, irgendwie. Kaeli. Kaeli. Es war wenigstens eine Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben, die leichter zu merken war als das gestammelte Kauderwelsch ihres fragwürdig genialen Genies. Kaeli. Sie mochte den Klang davon.

Der Angriff der von der Hauptstreitmacht abgesplitterten Dunklen Brut hatte die Ruinen von Ostagar zu einem Trümmerfeld niedergeschlagen. Kaum ein Stein lag mehr auf dem anderen, dafür waren an allen freien Stellen Verletzte. Es musste die halbe Armee sein, mindestens, die leise klagend provisorisch ihre Wunden versorgte. Ein Dutzend Heiler wuselte geschäftig durch die unordentlichen Reihen, um den lautesten Rufen nach Versorgung zu folgen.

»Es sind sehr viele Verletzte«, merkte Lyra an. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht keinen Millimeter, als sie Alistair durch die engen Gänge zwischen den Soldaten folgte; es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie stark sie ihre Empathie unterdrückte.

»Viele Verletzte bedeuten weniger Tote, was gut ist«, sagte Alistair. Er nickte jemandem zu, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Sein Ziel war das große Lagerfeuer in der Mitte, wo er Duncan vermutete. »Aber nicht alle Verletzten werden überleben. Etliche werden an Infektionen sterben, gerade die, die nicht schwer genug verletzt sind, um einen Heiler fordern zu können. Duncan!« Auf die letzten Meter beschleunigte er seine Schritte, ungeduldig auf den Mann neben dem glosenden Feuer zu eilend.

Duncan sah seiner Computerversion schreiend ähnlich – oder umgekehrt. Sein weiches Gesicht zeigte dieselbe Hakennase, sowie dieselben tiefen, fast schwarzen Augen, hervorgehoben durch das schwarze, im Nacken zusammengebundene Haar. Kaeli hielt ihren Aufschrei der Erleichterung zurück. Einerseits, weil es ihr an eleganten Erklärungen dafür gemangelt hätte. Andererseits, weil ihre Erleichterung angesichts der Erkenntnis, dass dies nicht der gewohnte Spielverlauf war, verrauchte. Der Vorteil der Vorinformation war ihr einziger gewesen.

»Scheiße«, entkam es ihr durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Der Fluch wurde von Aedan mit einem scharfen Blick quittiert. Sie hatte ihn über ihre verrauchende Erleichterung gar nicht bemerkt. Oder absichtlich ausgeblendet. Sie hatte weit größere Sorgen als einen verkniffenen Unsympathler. Alistair hatte sich indes neben Duncan gestellt und um die Eckdaten der Schlacht gebeten.

»Sie waren in der Unterzahl. Wir kennen den Grund für das Abdriften der Trupps ins Lager nicht. Es waren genug, um uns einen erheblichen Vorteil zu verschaffen«, berichtete Duncan. Er klang erschöpft, mehr noch besorgt. Wenn überhaupt, stimmte ihn der Ausgang der Schlacht eher nachdenklich als froh. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die sonderbar gekleideten Anhängsel auf. »Wer ist das?«

»Zwei Reisende namens Kaeli und Lyra«, sagte Alistair, als Aedan ihm ins Wort fiel, »Zwei hochgradig suspekte Personen, die wir _eingesperrt_ im Lager fanden.«

Kaeli schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie ihre Unschuld nicht beteuern. Ihre Meinung zu diesem Sachverhalt war bekannt. Proteste waren ohnehin unnötig. Duncan gebot dem Grauen Wächter mit einer Geste Einhalt und schloss mit drei großen, schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihm und Kaeli. »Ihr –« Er unterbrach sich selbst. »Nein. Verzeiht, ich dachte … seid Ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit einem Mann namens Chelron verwandt?«

Fast in Zeitlupe hob Kaeli die Augenbrauen weit über die Stirn, die eine höher als die andere. »Nein?«, antwortete sie langsam. Sie wagte nicht nach dem Grund zu fragen, weil sie sicher war, es nicht wissen zu wollen. Sie wollte nach Hause, das wollte sie. Keine Verstrickungen in Fereldens Probleme mit der Verderbnis. Keine Verwandtschaftsgrade mit irgendwelchen Fereldianern.

Duncan trat einen Schritt zurück. »Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten. Ihr habt nur eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem, den ich für sehr kurze Zeit kannte. Alistair sagte, Ihr und Eure Gefährtin seid Reisende? Erlaubt mir die Frage, was Euch zu uns führt.«

Das war nur recht und billig. Kaeli hatte mit Duncan sprechen wollen. Nun hatte sie die Chance zu beweisen, dass nicht alle ihre Pläne für die Tonne waren. Wann hatte sie überhaupt begonnen, ihren Namen zu kürzen? »Wir wollen im Kampf gegen die Verderbnis helfen«, verkündete sie zum wiederholten Mal. Irgendwann musste es einen Effekt haben. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Kommandant der Grauen Wächter machte keine Luftsprünge, allerdings zog Interesse über sein Gesicht.

»Ich bin ganz Ohr, sofern Ihr Euch kurz fassen könnt. Wie Ihr seht, befinden wir uns zurzeit nicht in der besten Verfassung.« Unnötigerweise gestikulierte er ausschweifend über das Meer an Verwundeten. Kaeli hätte sich gewünscht, einen prägnanten Abriss ihrer Intentionen geben zu können. Vorzugsweise ohne den deutlichen Anflug von irrem Wahnsinn. Lyra blieb stumm. Großartige Hilfe.

Kaeli räusperte sich. »Ich weiß, das mag sich befremdlich anhören«, begann sie stockend. Hoffentlich bemerkte niemand ihr Stolpern über archaische Worte, die sie noch nie außerhalb von sarkastischen Kommentaren verwendet hatte. »Wir werden nützlich sein, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Mehr kann ich nicht verraten.«

Aalglattes Lügen war ihr schon immer leicht gefallen. Früher hatte sie Ausreden über vergessene Hausaufgaben vorgetragen. Heute brachte sie einen haushohen Bluff hervor, der hoffentlich mystisch genug klang, um in einer magiegespickten Welt an das blinde Vertrauen in spiritistische Kräfte zu knüpfen. Diesen Sprung musste ihr jemand nachmachen. Bis Duncan unter tiefem Brummen nickte, hatte sie nicht gedacht, damit tatsächlich durchzukommen.

»Ich verstehe. Willkommen bei den Grauen Wächtern.« Seine Lippen zeigten kein Lächeln, dafür war sein Arm zum kameradschaftlichen Handschlag ausgestreckt. Kaeli starrte auf die dargebotene Hand, ehe sie sie mit dem festesten Griff annahm, den sie aufbringen konnte.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Duncan!« Aedan trat vor, die Arme brüskiert von sich gestreckt. »Die beiden können _nichts!_ Sie waren Alistair und mir keine Hilfe gegen die Dunkle Brut im Lager! Und allem Anschein nach sind sie _Verbrecher!_ «

»Jetzt langt's aber mal!«, rief Kaeli aufgeregt. Sie hätte einen zweiten Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht, hätte sie ihn zuvor nicht beim Abschlachten von Monstern beobachtet. Ihr Ton war absichtlich eine Oktave tiefer als gewöhnlich. Einen Aufstand wie ein kleines Mädchen zu machen, hätte ihr keinen Gefallen getan. »Wir wurden von euren dämlichen Wachen eingesperrt, weil sich niemand die Mühe macht, uns zuzuhören! Wann geht das in deinen Kopf?!«

Wenig beeindruckt verschränkte Aedan abwehrend die Arme vor dem Körper. »Aus welchem Land kommt ihr überhaupt? Eure Ausdrucksweise, eure Bekleidung, eure _Manieren_ sind eindeutig nicht aus Ferelden. Ich verwette mein Schwert darauf, dass ihr nicht einmal aus Thedas kommt.«

»Schluss damit«, schritt Duncan ein. »Dies ist weder der Ort, noch der Zeitpunkt für diese Art von Diskussion. Ich entscheide, wer den Grauen Wächtern dient, und du als mein Untergebener akzeptierst es, Aedan. Highever liegt ein Fläschen Blut zurück. Wir haben deutlichere Probleme als dein Misstrauen. König Cailan wurde schwer verletzt, und Teyrn Loghain …«

»König Cailan _lebt?_ «, hakte Lyra nach. Kein Zweifel, dass ihr derselbe Gedanke gekommen war, der Kaeli zuvor zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Sie sahen einander an, viel zu auffällig für die empfehlenswerte Subtilität. Ihre Überraschung stieß auf Argwohn, diesmal nicht nur bei Aedan.

»Wir müssen den Heilern vertrauen«, fuhr Duncan fort, ein wenig zu düster für ehrliche Überzeugung. Aedans Gemurmel, »wir scheinen ja perfekt darin zu sein, Leuten einfach so zu vertrauen«, wurde kommentarlos übergangen. Im Sich-unbeliebt-Machen war er zweifelsfrei meisterhaft. Nicht, dass Kaeli sich seine Sympathien erwerben wollte. Schon bald würde Ferelden nicht mehr als eine unliebsame Erinnerung sein und sie konnte ein schönes, heißes, ausgiebiges Bad nehmen. Und das Spiel von ihrem Rechner deinstallieren.

»Wie steht es um König Cailan?«, erkundige Alistair sich aus dem Hintergrund. Er erhielt nicht mehr als eine vertröstende Kopfbewegung. Duncan machte keinen Hehl daraus, weder weitere Informationen über den König besprechen zu wollen, noch sich für dessen Gesundheitszustand zu interessieren.

»Unsere primäre Aufgabe gilt der Versorgung der verletzten Soldaten. Die Dunkle Brut mag für den Moment zurückgedrängt worden sein, jedoch bezweifle ich einen Einfluss auf die Gesamtsituation. Vorerst sollten wir uns darum kümmern, unsere Reihen stark zu halten und die Verluste zu minimieren.«

Alistair war unzufrieden mit der Abwehr seiner Frage, entschied jedoch, dass der Notfall erneutes Nachhaken nicht wert machte. »Wie können wir helfen?«

»Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten wir mit weit mehr Verlusten gerechnet. Mit etwas Pech könnte die Knappheit unserer Ressourcen zum Verhängnis werden. Es mangelt an Wundumschläge, Salben, Verletzungsausrüstungen aller Art. Kaum jemanden kann laufen, geschweige denn Gegenstände transportieren.« Beim letzten Wort fasste Duncan sich an die Seite. Erst jetzt fiel den Anwesenden auf, dass ein Teil der steil nach unten laufenden Blutspuren an seiner Rüstung von innen nach außen gequollen war. Es musste eine mittelschwere Fleischwunde sein. Sein Durchhaltevermögen war beeindruckend. Oder leichtfertig. Beides zu gewissen Teilen. Er ließ sich stöhnen nach hinten auf eine Decke sinken, Alistair an seiner Seite. Er winkte ab. »Das Metall stoppt den Großteil der Blutung. Lothering ist nur eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt.«

»Wir sind Graue Wächter, keine Laufburschen!«, wandte Aedan ein. Schon in der Hälfte schlug sein Anstoß in Verständnis um. Einem Blinden war klar, wie wichtig der Nachschub an Heilmitteln war. Es _roch_ nach baldigem Sterben. »Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Wir brechen sofort auf.«

»Wir kommen mit.«

Sämtliche Anwesenden wandten sich Kaeli zu. Lyra zog sie am Handgelenk nach hinten. »Wie bitte? Was sollen wir in Lothering?«

»Keine Ahnung! Das war doch immer der Spielplan«, wisperte Kaeli zurück. »Hast du eine bessere Idee? Ich für meinen Teil will keinen ganzen Tag in angehenden Toten baden. Gegen deren Infektionen bin ich sowas von nicht geimpft.«

Lyra musste ihren Einwand schlucken. So viel Leid geballt an einem Ort wollte auch sie nicht ausgesetzt sein. Sie konnten keine Hilfe anbieten. Mehr als einen Erste Hilfe Kurs für den Führerschein hatten sei beide nicht absolviert. In diesem Fall war es besser, möglichst wenig im Weg zu stehen. Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack, bereit für eine weitere Wanderung durch das Unterholz Fereldens.

Das Unterholz stellte sich als gut begehbarer Pfad heraus, den sie nur manchmal für Abkürzungen verließen. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, marschierten Alistair und Aedan schnell. Die gefüllten Wasserflaschen gingen bald zur Neige, ebenso der magere Proviant, den Alistair vorsichtig beäugte, als könnte ihn Kaelis in Alufolie verpacktes Schinkenbrot jeden Moment anspringen. Brot und Schinken waren nichts Ungewöhnliches in Ferelden. Die Alufolie machte ihn nervös. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge konnte sie es sehen: _Alistair stimmt zu (+5)_ , sobald sie ihm die zusammengeknüllte Folie zuwarf.

»Ein seltsames Material«, sinnierte er im Gehen, die silberne Kugel zwischen den Fingern drehend. Aedan war etliche Meter vorangegangen – besser gesagt hatte Alistair sich kurzweilig zurückfallen lassen – dennoch konnte Kaeli sein Augenrollen deutlich sehen. Sie studierte seit fünf Jahren die menschliche Psyche und war nach einiger Praxiserfahrung ganz gut darin, Andeutungen von nonverbaler Kommunikation zu erkennen. Es brachte sie dazu, ihn noch unsympathischer zu finden. Natürlich hatte ein Adelssohn schöneren Funkelkram zum Bestaunen als Verpackungsmaterial.

»Das ist Aluminiumfolie«, erklärte Kaeli ungefragt, sehr genau darüber im Bilde, dass die bloße Benennung den Zweck nicht klarer machte.

Die Sonne war aufgegangen und sandte vereinzelt ihre Strahlen durch eine dünne Wolkenschicht. Es war weder heiß noch kalt, aber Müdigkeit und fortwährender Hunger ließen ihre Schritte immer langsamer werden. Sie wagte keine Beschwerden. Vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Schlaf und feste Nahrung waren am Anfang ihrer Studienzeit an der Tagesordnung gewesen.

Alistair beschäftigte sich immer noch mit der Folie. »Es sieht wertvoll aus. Man könnte daraus Schmuck herstellen. Das vielseitig einsetzbare Silberpapier – wickelt heute Euer Reh darin ein und tragt es morgen als Ohrring. So sollten die Händler ihre Waren anpreisen. Und ihr packt wirklich nur Essen darin ein? Euer Land muss ziemlich reich sein.«

»Nicht wirklich. Wir sind klein, unbedeutend und jeder denkt, bei uns gäbe es Kängurus.«

»Ich bin ziemlich gut in Geographie. Lass es mich versuchen. Wie heißt dein Land?«

Kaeli warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, unschlüssig darüber, ob sie lügen sollte oder nicht. Zu viele Unwahrheiten konnten Probleme bedeuten, wenn sie sich nicht merkte, wem gegenüber sie was behauptete. »Österreich«, sagte sie knapp. Was konnte es schaden? Nicht einmal in _ihrer_ Welt kannte man ihren Heimatstaat. Traurig genug.

Alistair verfiel in langes Grübeln. »Der Name kommt mir nicht bekannt vor. Du musst von sehr weit her kommen, Kaeli.«

»Hab's dir gesagt.« Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er vom formellen Majestätsplural in den informellen Singular gewechselt war. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass es ihm klar war. Einige Kommunikationstheorien besagten, dass Gesprächspartner ihren Sprachstil aufeinander abstimmten. Da sie keine Intentionen hegte, zu sprechen wie Kaiserin Sissi, hatte Alistair offenbar die gesamte Arbeit der Angleichung übernommen.

Plötzlich drehte Aedan sich um, die Augenbrauen verstimmt zusammengezogen. »Du solltest nach deiner Freundin sehen.« _Er_ war einfach nur unhöflich.

Kaeli wollte sich über seinen gönnerhaften Tonfall echauffieren. Nicht, dass er auf die Idee kam, sie würde es sich gefallen lassen, von oben herab behandelt zu werden. Ehe sie zu einer Tirade ansetzte, zu der sie spätestens beim ersten Wort der Mut verlassen hätte, leistete sie seinem Ratschlag reflexartig folge.

»Lyra!«, stieß sie aus. Gut zehn Meter hinter ihnen war Lyra auf die Knie gesunken, den Oberkörper unter schwerer Atmung auf die Unterarme gestützt. Kaeli war sofort bei ihr. Nun, da sie aus dem eintönigen Trott gerissen war, spürte sie ihre eigenen Beine unter ihrem Eigengewicht nachgeben. Sturheit war ein Kartenhaus. Fiel eine Karte um, brach das gesamte Konstrukt in sich zusammen.

Lyra hob den Kopf. »Ich kann nicht mehr.«

»Wir brauchen eine Pause«, rief Kaeli nach vorne, nur um zu sehen, dass Aedan bereits weiter gegangen war. »Bitte!« Er würdigte sie keiner Antwort. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Alistair. Er ging rückwärts, mit dem Arm nach hinten zeigend.

»Folgt dem Weg acht Kilometer lang, dann kommt ihr direkt nach Lothering. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, wartet hier. Der Kaiserliche Hochweg ist einer der sichersten. In vier bis sechs Stunden sollten wir wieder hier vorbeikommen.«

»Großartig«, zischte Kaeli leise. Sie sah ihm einige Minuten lang nach. Eine Pause war nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Alistairs bewundernde Zuneigung zu Duncan war deutlich sichtbar gewesen und Aedan tat ihnen erst recht keinen Gefallen. Es war verständlich, hingen doch etliche Leben von den Besorgungen in Lothering ab. Unglücklicherweise änderte ihre sachliche Kontemplation der Tatsachen nichts an ihrer Gemütslage, und die war, gelinge gesagt, angepisst.

»Wir hätten den Erzdämon alleine suchen sollen«, keuchte Lyra.

»Und dabei draufgehen? Sag nie wieder etwas gegen meine Pläne.« Abwesend bot sie Lyra den letzten Rest in ihrer Trinkflasche an. Auf die märtyrerische Weigerung hin drückte sie ihr die Öffnung gegen die Lippen. »Trink. Das Ding ist unnötiger Ballast. Mein Rücken tut schon weh. Alistair hätte ruhig anbieten können, das Teil zu tragen.«

Mehr als ein paar Schluck gaben die Wasserreserven nicht her. Lyra trank sie aus, erst dann schaffte sie es, sich aufzurichten. Kaeli hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es mehr Resultat ihres stillen Stolzes war als die Rückkehr von körperlicher Kraft.

»Wir sind bei sarkastischen Bemerkungen angekommen. So schlimm ist es also?« Lyras Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten. Das Schleppen ihrer Körper in den Schatten der Bäume am Wegrand gestaltete sich als Kraftakt höchster Stufe. »Bist du enttäuscht von ihm?«

Auf eine derartige Frage war Kaeli nicht vorbereitet. Eine laute Verneinung lag ihr auf den Lippen; eine falsche Behauptung, sie habe sich nie etwas aus Alistair, dem steuerbaren Gefährten, gemacht. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie mit Lyra sprach. Einer Frau, der sie faktisch alles erzählte außer was sie den Tag über gegessen hatte – und manchmal sogar das –, die ihre Schwärmereien für diesen und jenen und den anderen – simultan – aushalten musste und ihnen auch noch aufmerksam zuhörte, was sie normalerweise mit tiefer Rührung erfüllte, im Moment jedoch ein Thema anrührte, das sie nicht erörtern wollte.

»Ich hatte keine Erwartungen«, sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und lehnte den Kopf gegen einen Baumstamm. »Kindische Schwärmereien für NPCs scheinen mir fehl am Platz. Immerhin …«

»Ist das nicht unsere Welt.«

»Ich möchte nach Hause.«

Lyra stand auf, mehr gequält als alles andere, aber sie stand und reichte Kaeli eine Hand. »Dann sollten wir nach Lothering gehen. Deine Pläne sind furchtbar, allerdings habe ich gelernt, auf sie zu hören. Am Ende funktionieren sie immer. Auf, Alphatier.«

Kaeli spürte sich lächeln, obwohl ihr alles andere als danach zumute war. Wenigstens hatte sie sie nicht Leitkuh genannt.

Wie Alistair versprochen hatte, erreichten sie Lothering nach acht Kilometern respektive einer sehr, sehr guten Stunde. Sie hatten mehrere kurze Pausen eingelegt, insgesamt jedoch weniger als Kaeli veranschlagt hätte. Sie war körperliche Ertüchtigung gewöhnt. Im Fitnesscenter. Der grundlegende Effekt vermehrter Muskeln war derselbe. Lyra hatte erst kürzlich mit leichtem Training begonnen. Umso erstaunter war sie über die eiserne Disziplin ihrer Freundin, Leidensgenossin und Weggefährtin. Selbst als Kaeli laut zu fluchen begonnen hatte, war Lyra ruhig geblieben, rigoros fokussiert auf den Weg und aufs Nicht-ohnmächtig-Werden.

Lothering war ein überschaubarer Ort. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Flüchtlinge aus den südlichen Dörfern ankamen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass eine einzige Niederlage die Dunkle Brut an ihren Überfällen hindern würden. Die Ausbreitung nach Norden war eine Frage der Zeit. Noch war Lothering ruhig. Auf den unbefestigten Straßen, die sich durch die arbiträr angeordneten Häuser schlängelten, flanierten Menschen von ihrem aktuellen Tagesgeschäft zum nächsten, volle Gesänge drangen aus der Kirche weiter hinten.

Acht Kilometer waren eine lange Reise. Mit ihrem ersten Schritt ins Dorf fiel Kaeli auf die Knie. Schön wie ein Gemälde, zweifellos. Wenn man sich mit dem unterschwelligen Gestank und fehlenden Toilettenspülungen anfreunden konnte. Sie konnte es nicht. Das hieß Augen zu und durch. Sie konnte nicht ewig gedanklich zetern, immerhin waren sie aus einem bestimmten Grund in Lothering. Lyra nannte es Instinkt, aber Kaeli hatte ihren nächsten Schritte sorgfältig geplant. Mehr oder weniger, abhängig von der Menge an schiefgehenden Teilschritten. In Anbetracht des Fakts, dass Aedan als Held der Geschichte erschien, war es unabdinglich, sich an seine Fersen zu heften, wohin er auch ging.

Ihre Mägen knurrten synchron. Eine Taverne war in Sichtweite und plötzlich ärgerte sich Kaeli, dass sie die toten Genlocks nicht um ein paar Münzen erleichtert hatte. Das Schinkenbrot war längst verdaut. In ihrem Rucksack fristete nur ein Snickers sein einsames, essbares Dasein. Den Schokoladen-Endorphin-Kick wollte sie sich für Lyras ersten Heulkrampf aufsparen.

»Versuchen wir unser Glück«, sagte Lyra mit wenig Hoffnung in der sanften Stimme.

In der Taverne war nicht viel Kundschaft, auch von Loghains Soldaten war glücklicherweise keine Spur. Sie wussten nicht genau, was mit dem Teyrn geschehen war, nur dass er die Grauen Wächter und König Cailan nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Das war positiv. Vermutlich. Irgendwie. In der erstbesten und einzigen Kneipe versuchten sie, Euromünzen gegen Essbares jeglicher Art zu tauschen. Alles, was sie erhielten, war ein Rauswurf und ein Fingerzeig auf die Kirche beim Eingang. Kaeli hätte mit dem Kneipenbesitzer diskutiert, hätte sie eine Verhandlungsbasis gehabt. Ohne materielle Grundlage handelte es sich schlecht. Fremdländische Münzen brachten bei bodenständigen Händlern kein Guthaben. Ihr Taschenmesser wollte sie nicht verkaufen, noch weniger den Flachmann, der ein Geschenk ihres Vater gewesen war, lange vor dem familiären Zerwürfnis.

»Herzukommen war ein Fehler«, seufzte Lyra. Erst Mittag und der Tag war jetzt schon elendig lang. Sie korrigierte sich kopfschüttelnd selbst. »Weniger ein Fehler als Zeitverschwendung. Hier gibt es keine Hilfe für uns.«

»Versuchen wir unser Glück in der Kirche.« Kaeli war nicht gewillt, jetzt schon aufzugeben. Für ein paar Ausgehungerte vor der ersten großen Flüchtlingswelle würde es bestimmt ein paar Notrationen an Eintopf geben. Dass sie nicht auf Leliana getroffen waren, stimmte sie unruhig. Nach wie vor hegte sie die Hoffnung, einem halbwegs bekannten Spielverlauf folgen zu können. Es war der sichere Weg. Dabei, Aedan und Alistair im Hintergrund zu folgen, bis sie auf den Erzdämon trafen, konnte am wenigsten schief gehen. Zudem mochte sie Leliana. Wäre sie nicht explizit hetero gewesen, hätte sie sich in die reizende Rothaarige mit dem französischen Akzent ebenso verschossen wie in ihren königlichen Bastard-Ritter.

Das Innere der Kirche war ein wenig enttäuschend, wenn man in einem Land voller alter katholischer Kirchengebäude aufgewachsen war. Kaelis Mathematiklehrerin hatte in einer pompöseren Kirche geheiratet als dieser, in der sich mehrere Reihen einfacher Sitzbänke das Kirchenschiff nach vorne erstreckten. Am Kopf war kein imposanter Altar, nur ein schlichtes Pult zwischen Vasen und Bücherregalen. Die Schnitzereien an den Holzbordüren waren allenfalls kunstfertig.

»Ehrwürdige Mutter!« Eine junge Schwester schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, die Lippen zu einem schockierten O geweitet. Unwillkürlich tastete Kaeli ihr Gesicht ab. Wie mitgenommen musste sie aussehen, um die Schwester wortlos dazu zu bringen, sie und Lyra unter Einsatz beider zarten Hände in den rechten Raum am Kopf des Schiffs zu schieben? »Das müssen die beiden sein, vor denen der edle Ser uns gewarnt hat!«

 _Gewarnt?_ Kaeli zog die Stirn in tiefe Falten. Plötzlich wurde sie von zwei Armen nach unten auf einen unbequemen Holzstuhl gedrückt. Ihre Knie gaben nach, sodass sie unsanft auf die harte Oberfläche prallte. »Dieser blöde Arsch!«, fluchte sie aus rauer Kehle. Ihre Faust schnellte wütend nach oben, ihr Arm fuchtelte wild um ihren Oberkörper, um die näherkommenden Menschen auf Distanz zu halten. Das lief _sowas_ von nicht wie geplant! »Was hat dieser dämliche Mistkerl erzählt? Glaubt ihm kein –«

Lyras flehende Stimme unterbrach sie, »Kaeli, bitte!« Sie war auf den zweiten Stuhl befördert worden, niedergehalten von zwei Templern. Das Aufgebot dreier Kirchenschwestern, das man Kaeli zugestanden hatte, war lächerlich dagegen. Sie verengte die Augen und stoppte ihre Rebellion schlagartig. Langsam ließ sie sich zurück auf ihren zugewiesenen Sitzplatz sinken, die Templer im Auge behaltend. Über ihr komfortables Leben ohne reelle Schwierigkeiten hatte sie ganz vergessen, wie wenig sie die rationale Erwachsene war, die sie mimte – erfolglos mimte, wie sich spätestens jetzt herausstellte. Lyras Sicherheit allerdings ging ihrer blindwütigen Rage über Aedans Lüge vor.

»Besteht die Möglichkeit, diese Sache gesittet zu handhaben?«, fragte sie betont ruhig.

Die Ehrwürdige Mutter beäugte die beiden Frauen abschätzig. Ihr spitzes Gesicht war mindestens so unsympathisch wie ihre nachfolgenden Worte. »Der Erbauer duldet keine Aufstände in seinem Haus. Diese Kirche ist eine Stätte der Ehrerbietung, Andacht und Besinnung.«

Hinter Kaelis ausdrucksloser Mimik tanzte subtil ein Ausdruck des Spottes. Sie selbst hielt nicht viel vom religiösen Glauben. Als Naturwissenschaftlerin hatte sie sich der physikalischen Umgebung und Empirie verschrieben, keiner unbewiesenen Entität. In Anbetracht ihrer ungünstigen Umstände enthielt sie sich gehässiger Kommentare.

»Wir entschuldigen uns für den Aufruhr«, begann Lyra. »Ehrwürdige Mutter«, fügte sie unsicher über die korrekte Betitelung der Frau in der prächtigen Kirchenrobe hinzu. »Die Anschuldigungen des Ser sind falsch.«

Die Ehrwürdige Mutter stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte in der Kammer umher. Die robusten Bücherregale sowie die zahlreichen Anwesenden ließen nicht viel Platz für ihre bewegungsbedingte Kontemplation. »Der Ser war ein Grauer Wächter. Ihr hingegen seid zerlumpte Wanderer in absonderlichem Aufzug und mit fremdländischer Ausdrucksweise. Der Wächter nannte Euch Verbrecher. Nennt mir einen Grund, weswegen ich Euch mehr glauben sollte als ihm.«

»Hat er die Verbrechen benannt, die wir begangen haben sollen?« Kaeli wartete keine Antwort ab. »Ich nehme an, das hat er nicht. Langsam werde ich es leid, immer wieder unsere Unschuld zu betonen. Wir haben nichts verbrochen, außer ein wenig ungesunde Naivität.«

»Reichlich davon, will ich meinen«, meinte die Ehrwürdige Mutter. »In einem solchen Fall steht das eine Wort gegen das andere, und wir verfahren in der Regel damit, der glaubhafteren Aussage den Vorzug zu geben.«

»Aber das ist –«

»Ehrwürdige Mutter!« Das kurze Echo der akzentuierten, glockenhellen Stimme war das Schönste, das Kaeli in letzter Zeit gehört hatte. Stramme, leise Schritte eilten den Flur entlang vom gegenüberliegenden Raum dem Verhör entgegen, kurz darauf kam eine weitere Kirchenrobe zum Vorschein. »Ich glaube diesen beiden Frauen.«

»Es überrascht mich, dich noch hier in Lothering verweilen zu sehen, Leliana«, entgegnete die Ehrwürdige Mutter. In ihrem Ton schwang Gereiztheit über die offene Kritik an ihrer Entscheidungstendenz mit. Ferelden schien von engstirnigen Paranoiden überwuchert zu sein. Eine schlechte Basis für zwei Fremde.

Leliana machte einen Schritt zurück, um sich zwischen die beiden Stühle zu stellen. Lyra wurde nach wie vor von den Templern an den Schultern still gehalten. Die weniger mutigen Schwestern hatten ihre Hände von Kaeli zurückgenommen. »Der Erbauer hat Pläne für diese beiden.«

Ein Moment der genervten Erschöpfung zuckte über das Gesicht der Ehrwürdigen Mutter. Sie strich sich mit einer faltigen Hand über die Stirn. »Leliana, liebes Kind, wir haben so oft über diese Träume gesprochen.«

»Ich verlange nicht Euren Glauben daran, Ehrwürdige Mutter. Ich verlange nur eine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage: Habe ich Euch in meiner Zeit hier jemals einen Grund des Misstrauens gegeben? Vertraut mir in dieser einen letzten Sache. Überdies gehören sie zu den Grauen Wächtern.«

»Unmöglich«, sagte sie. Es klang wie eine Entscheidung. »Wieso sollte der eine Wächter den anderen zu Unrecht beschuldigen?«

»Konkurrenzkampf gibt es überall«, mischte Kaeli sich in der Hoffnung ein, selbstsicher zu klingen. Außerhalb direkter körperlicher Konfrontationen ohne Wahlmöglichkeit, waren ihre Instinkte weniger auf blindes Überleben eingestellt.

»Seht Ihr?« Leliana machte eine ausholende Geste. »Eine Verderbnis ist auf dem Vormarsch. Könnt Ihr verantworten, Ferelden um zwei Graue Wächter zu schwächen?«

»Hm. So ausgedrückt habt Ihr durchaus ein gutes Argument. Dennoch sollten wir in Betracht –« Gedämpfte Schreie von draußen unterbrachen sie. Augenblicklich griffen die Templer zu ihren Schwertern und gingen in Verteidigungsposition. Die Menschen in der Kirche waren in ihren Gebeten erstarrt, einige standen auf, sahen sich irritiert über den Tumult um. Die breite Flügeltür brach laut donnernd auf.

»Dunkle Brut!«, brüllte jemand an der Schwelle. Seine Warnung mündete in flüssigem Gurgeln, als eine Klinge von hinten seine Lunge durchbohrte. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, brach Panik aus. Die gellenden Schreie brachen sich an den hohen, kahlen Wänden der Kirche zu schwerem Tosen, laute Schritte setzten zur Flucht an. Die Dunkle Brut brauchte nicht lange, um sich das Langhaus entlang durch die Reihen zu metzeln. Sie gingen voran, ein gepanzerter Fuß vor den anderen auf einem todbringenden Spaziergang.

»Bleibt zurück«, befahl Leliana. Aus ihrer Robe hatte sie zwei Dolche hervorgeholt, einen in jeder Hand, die Beine schulterbreit gespreizt. In einer flüssigen Bewegung schnellte sie nach vorne. Die Kehle des Hurlock schien erst eine tiefe Schnittwunde zu zeigen, als sie längst einen zweiten anvisiert hatte. Kaeli und Lyra waren zusammen mit den Schwestern hinter die Bücherregale geflohen. Eine Schwester war der Ohnmacht nahe, während die beiden anderen zusammen mit der Ehrwürdigen Mutter eine Strophe aus dem Gesang des Lichts wisperte.

» _Ich soll nicht hier zurückbleiben, um die wabernden Pfade des Nichts zu durchwandern. Dort im Licht des Erbauers ist keine Dunkelheit, auch kein Tod. Und nichts das er geschmiedet hat, wird verloren –_ «

»Beim runzeligen Skrotum des Erbauers, haltet die Klappe!«, fauchte Kaeli. Sie hatte einen schützenden Arm um Lyra geschlungen und sie weiter nach hinten gezogen. Der Arm bot keinen wirklichen Schutz gegen eine Invasion mordlüsterner Dunkler Brut. Der Gedanke zählte. Für ihren Geschmack war sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden dem Tod zu oft nahe gewesen. Ihre aktuellen letzten Stunden wollte sie nicht mit der Lobpreisung einer nichtsnutzigen Gottheit im Ohr verleben. »Am Ende wird dieser esoterische Singsang noch ein Ohrwurm.«

Lyra rang sich ein kurzes Lachen ab, eher aus Reflex denn aus Amüsement. »Wir werden nicht sterben. Oder?«

Kaeli wagte keine Antwort zu geben. Sie hörte Lelianas Keuchen, das Kampfgebrüll der Templer, das Brummen der Dunklen Brut. Lothering war verloren.

»Wir rennen.«

» _Was?_ «, stieß Lyra aus. Aus geweiteten Augen blinzelte sie schockiert zu Leliana nach oben. Das frische Blut über ihrer zerrissenen Robe und dem zerkratzten Gesicht kämpfte mit dem kräftigen Rubinrot ihrer Haare um visuelle Salienz. Es war Menschenblut von einem der toten Templer, den sie aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Die Laienschwester streckte beide Hände zu einer auffordernden Geste nach unten.

»Das Dorf wird dem Angriff nicht länger standhalten. Wenn wir jetzt nicht fliehen, werden wir zusammen mit Lothering untergehen. Ehrwürdige Mutter, Ihr –«

»Ich werde diese Kirche nicht verlassen. Der Erbauer wird jenen gnädig sein, die bis zum Schluss zu ihm stehen. Ich vertraue auf seinen Schutz.«

Niemand hatte großartige Muße, sich gegen diese mächtigen und gleichsam blauäugigen Worte zu stellen. Leliana schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Leichtigkeit zog sie Kaeli und Lyra auf. »Möge Andrastes Segen mit Euch sein.«

»Und mit Euch.«

Die der Etikette geschuldeten Worte waren schnell gesprochen, wenn auch nicht schnell genug für Kaeli. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Blutdruck musste weit über einem ungefährlichen Wert liegen. Sie spürte kaltes Metall in ihre Handfläche gleiten. »Folgt mir und benutzt ihn, wenn Ihr müsst«, sagte sie leise. »Und passt auf, dass Ihr nicht mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut in Berührung kommt. Es soll giftig sein.« Dann lief sie voran, die beiden Dolche wieder in der Hand.

Kaeli hatte in ihrem Leben schon viele Messer in der Hand gehabt. Buttermesser, Steakmesser, Fischmesser, Plastikmesser. Die Liste war lang. Ein Dolch war etwas anderes. Er war schwerer und lag gut in der geschlossenen Hand und sie fragte sich, wieso Leliana ihn _ihr_ gegeben hatte und nicht Lyra. Mehr noch wünschte sie sich, es wäre andersherum gewesen. Waffen waren keine ihrer bevorzugten Nutzungsgegenstände. Wie immer wurde ohne zu fragen, ohne ihre Zustimmung, die Verantwortung auf sie abgewälzt.

Kaeli atmete tief ein und als sie ausatmete, stieß sie den Ärger darüber von sich. Ihre Handfläche drehte den Dolch in die richtige Position für einen behelfsmäßigen Frontalangriff, ihre Finger schlossen sich um den dicken Griff. Sie würde Lothering überleben, und wenn es nur war, um Aedan in den Arsch zu treten.


	5. Kapitel 04

**KAPITEL 04**

»Du hinterfotziger Scheißkerl!«

In ihrem Leben hatte Kaeli schon schöner gesprochen. Sie hatte allerdings auch schon schlimmer gesprochen. Mit bildungsfernem Wiener Vokabular überforderte sie Aedans Verständnis für Schimpftiraden offensichtlich. Die Klinge des geliehenen Dolches war auf ihn gerichtet, weit genug entfernt, um keine echte Bedrohung zu sein. Es war ihre Lautstärke, die seinen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck bedingte.

Die Flucht aus Lothering war reibungslos verlaufen, bis auf die sieben Begegnungen mit Dunkler Brut, die der Meinung gewesen war, niemanden aus dem Dorf entkommen lassen zu dürfen. Lelianas taktischer, schneller Kampfstil war gegen die schwer gerüsteten Berserker äußerst effektiv. Kaeli hatte den Dolch kein einziges Mal benutzen müssen. Die Horde war viel zu abgelenkt gewesen vom Durst nach vollendeter Zerstörung, als dass sie sich lange mit Flüchtigen beschäftigen konnten.

Kaelis Aussehen nach zu urteilen hatte sie eine eigene Schlacht geschlagen. Getrocknetes Blut klebte auf ihrem Gesicht – Blut der Dorfbewohner, über die sie gestolpert waren. Der Vorteil an Dunkler Brut war ihr geringer Blutdruck. Selbst mit einem gezielten Schnitt durch die Halsschlagader, was Leliana fast jedes Mal gelang, kroch die lebenswichtige Flüssigkeit nur zäh aus den Wunden. Keine Fontänen, keine Spritzer.

Einmal aus Lothering entkommen, hatten sie nicht lange gebraucht, um zu den beiden Grauen Wächtern aufzuschließen. Die Männer waren ihrerseits von Nachzüglern der eingefallenen Horde überrascht worden. Nun standen sie hier, eingehüllt von Blut, umringt von toter Dunkler Brut, und Kaeli vergaß über ihren emotionalen Stress, ihre Verzweiflung und Frustration, dass sie in Wahrheit Angst vor Aedan hatte.

»Könntest du bitte deutlich sprechen?«, bat er nach einer längeren Pause. Die Bitte war sarkastisch. Natürlich. _Argh!_

In Kaelis Augen standen Tränen. Was Nichtigkeiten anging, war sie seit jeher nahe am Wasser gebaut. Filme, Musik, Bilder, Spiele, sie fand immer einen Grund zum Weinen. Über ihr eigenes Leben weinte sie seit dem schmerzhaften Bruch mit ihrer ersten großen Liebe nicht mehr, weil sie seit jenem Tag ihr Leben voll im Griff hatte. Job, Studium, Wohnung, Freunde, Familie. Alles war gerade so mühsam, um nicht unglaubwürdig perfekt zu sein. Sie hatte ein gutes Leben verlebt, ein behütetes Leben ohne Strapazen, fernab der Härte der Welt. Das alles in einem Augenblinzeln verloren zu sehen, trieb sie an den Rand ihrer mentalen Stabilität. So ausgiebige Resilienzen konnte niemand besitzen. Mit dem Unterarm wischte sie die verräterischen Zeugnisse ihrer bröckelnden Stärke hinfort.

»Wie du willst!«, brüllte sie. Mit ein wenig Glück hörte niemand die leichte Brüchigkeit ihrer Stimme. »Du hast uns an die Kirche in Lothering verpfiffen! Was wolltest du damit erreichen? Dass sie uns aus dem Verkehr ziehen? Wolltest du uns so dringend loswerden?«

»Ich verstehe immer noch kein Wort von deiner seltsamen Sprache«, brummte Aedan. »Falls du damit meinst, ob ich dich und deine Freundin der Gerechtigkeit zuführen wollte, hast du recht. Ihr ward eingesperrt. Dafür muss es einen Grund geben.«

»Ach, _scheiß drauf!_ «, kreischte sie und drehte sich unwirsch um, die Arme in die Luft werfend, nur um sich ihm ein paar Schritte weiter erneut zuzuwenden. »Ich würdige dieser zirkulären Argumentation keine Erklärung mehr! Wächter-Kommandant Duncan befürwortet unsere Anwesenheit. Was gibt _dir_ das Recht, das infrage zu stellen?«

»Die Tatsache, dass ich kein gehorchendes Schoßhündchen bin, sondern ein selbstständig denkendes Individuum, das dieses Land beschützen möchte! Wenn ich damit anfangen kann, Verbrecher aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, umso besser!«

»War ja klar, dass einer wie du den ersten Stein wirft!«

»Schluss jetzt! Ich bitte euch _beide_.« Alistair war zwischen sie getreten, den Schild gegen Aedan erhoben. Erst jetzt realisierte Kaeli, dass ihr Streitpartner nach seinem Zweihänder gelangt hatte. Sie bezweifelte seine tatsächliche Handlung, jedoch nahm ihr die Zurschaustellung von aggressiven Handlungstendenzen den Wind aus den erzürnten Segeln. Sie war müde, so unendlich müde. Zentimeter für Zentimeter senkte Alistair seinen Schild. »Wir haben Dringenderes auf dem Plan als Schuldzuweisungen. Unsere Rucksäcke sind voller Arzneimittel, die sehnsüchtig im Lager erwartet werden. Die Lieferung hat Vorrang.«

»Was ist mit _ihr?_ « Aedan deutete anklagend auf Leliana.

»Sie hat unser Leben gerettet«, sagte Kaeli. Sie bezweifelte, dass das ein Argument pro Leliana war. »Ich stimme Alistair zu. Die Lieferung hat Vorrang. Wir können diese Diskussion gerne mit Duncan fortsetzen, Aedan.«

Seine Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich zu einer barschen Antwort an, die Worte selbst blieben unausgesprochen, nicht zuletzt um Alistairs Willen. Er hatte seinen Schild zurück in die Rückenhalterung gesteckt und ging an Kaeli vorbei voran. Sein vorwurfsvoller Blick entging ihr nicht. Sie war ein ungebetener Gast, auch in seinen Augen. Die kleine Entourage folgte ihm vorerst wortlos.

Es verging ein guter Kilometer vor der ersten Silbe. »Ich hoffe ...« Unter dem gewaltsamen Eiltempo fand Lyra kaum Atem zum Sprechen. Sie musste eine kurze Passage bergab abwarten. »Ich hoffe, der Angriff war kein Teil deines Masterplans?«

»Ein zufälliger Ausscherer«, versetzte Kaeli. Ihre Pläne gingen nicht _immer_ schief. Wieso nur musste sie das, unter anderen Dingen, dieser Tage fortwährend betonen? Sie lebten. Das war ein Erfolg für alle außer Aedan. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich der Konsequenzen seiner Anschuldigungen bewusst war. Für einen Adeligen war ein Menschenleben weniger wert als für andere, so schien es zumindest. In einer Welt, in der Sterben gegenwärtig war, musste die generelle Einstellung zum Tod weniger dramatisch sein.

Das Lager kam schon bald in Sicht, der Wind trug ihnen verheißungsvolle Düfte von verdünntem Eintopf und gewässertem Gewürzwein entgegen. Die geschäftige Eile brach sofort aus. Heiler stürzten sich wie Aasgeier auf die ankommenden Rucksäcke, plünderten sie bis aufs Letzte. Vom Epizentrum des Interesses stieben sie nach ihrem gelungenen Raubzug auseinander in alle Ecken des Lagers.

»Die haben sogar meine Unterwäsche mitgenommen. Meinten, damit könnte man Blutungen stillen.«

Alistairs Bemerkung hätte ihr ein Lächeln abgerungen, wäre sie nicht in einer Schale dünner Brühe versunken. Kaelis Vater war Koch, hatte in einem Haubenlokal gelernt, trotzdem war die undefinierbare Suppe mit noch weniger definierbaren festen Stücken das Beste, das sie jemals gegessen hatte. Ihr Magen knurrte während des gesamten Mahls in Erwartung von mehr. Bis der letzte Tropfen aus der Schale gequält worden war, bekam sie nichts von ihrer Umgebung mit, sodass sie zusammenzuckte, als sie auf und in Duncans dunkle Augen sah. Seine Wunde war versorgt worden, die Rüstung hatte er anbehalten. Kein Wunder, dass die Männer hier alle durchtrainiert waren, wenn sie ihren Alltagsgeschäften in voller Silberitmontur nachgingen.

»Ist Euer Appetit gestillt?«, erkundigte er sich mit einem ernsthaft besorgten Unterton. Das Blut auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Kleidung war zu dunklen Rückständen getrocknet, die roten Striemen darunter schillerten hell durch. Ohne einen Finger gerührt zu haben, sah sie bestialisch aus. Wenn es ihr mehr Eintopf brachte, gedachte sie die Farce aufrecht zu erhalten. Duncan bemerkte ihre Intention. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er einem Elfen, ihre Schale zu füllen. Die zweite Portion vertilgte sie gesitteter, mit aufrechter Körperhaltung und der Zuhilfenahme von Besteck.

»Du isst wie ein neuer Wächter«, merkte Alistair an. »Halt lieber eine dritte Portion bereit, Duncan.«

»Ich möchte Euch nicht drängen, aber es gibt eine Menge zu tun. Aedan hat von Lotherings Zerstörung berichtet. Unsere Armee ist zerschlagen, unser König wird im besten Fall zum Krüppel und der Kommandant seiner Truppen wurde mit dem Gift der Dunklen Brut infiziert.«

»Dann muss er beitreten«, sagte Kaeli beiläufig mit vollem Mund, ehe sie sich stoppen konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wangen. Was hatte sie sich geschworen? Keine Anwandlungen von Führungsverhalten, keine hilfreichen Vorschläge, egal ob es wider ihrer Natur war.

Duncan nickte tief und langsam. »Ja. Je eher desto besser. Sein Wille ist stark, aber sein Organismus ist alt. Ferelden kann sich den Verlust seines heldenhaftesten Generals während einer Verderbnis nicht leisten. Die Probleme sind mehr politischer denn militärischer Natur. Die Grauen Wächter sind eine unabhängige Truppe. Man kann Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir nicht einfach so von seiner Pflicht gegenüber dem Königshaus entbinden.«

»Dass die Wächter als Opportunisten erscheinen, ist unsere geringste Sorge.« Aedan war zu ihnen gestoßen. »Die Heiler sagen, Loghain ist jetzt bei Bewusstsein.«

»Gut. Kommt«, sagte Duncan in die Runde, obwohl Kaeli sich sicher war, dass er mehr sie meinte als alle anderen. Eher widerwillig ließ sie von ihrer zum zweiten Mal geleerten Schale ab, um ihm durch die vielen Verwundeten zu folgen, von denen inzwischen etliche zu Leichen geworden waren. Man machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuräumen. Das Lager würde alsbald abgebrochen werden. Ostagar hatte ausgedient. Ein offenes Grab an der Oberfläche.

Die Behauptung, Loghain sei bei Bewusstsein, war eine maßlose Übertreibung. Seine Haut war aschfahl, vom Schweiß nasse Strähnen klebten an seiner heißen Stirn, seine Lippen erbebten in einem stummen Gebet. Die Heiler an seiner Seite entfernten sich mit dem Ankommen des Kommandanten nach draußen. Sie hatten getan, was in ihrer Macht stand. Kaeli versuchte der Situation etwas Positives abzugewinnen. Loghain hatte bis zum Schluss für den König und die Grauen Wächter gekämpft, das musste etwas wert sein. Für den Moment scheiterte sie lediglich daran, es zu sehen.

»Wieso ist sie hier?«, fragte Aedan vorwurfsvoll.

Kaeli war schneller als Duncan, dem die Frage gegolten hatte. »Um dich zu ärgern. Das ist mein Lebenszweck, weißt du?«

Er brummte missmutig durch aufeinander gepresste Zähne. Duncan überging das Geplänkel. »Nur das Blut der Dunklen Brut kann ihn retten. Ohne den Beitritt wird er sterben. Was haltet Ihr davon?«

Niemand fühlte sich angesprochen. Niemand _wollte_ sich angesprochen fühlen. Bis zuletzt hoffte Kaeli, die Frage wäre an Aedan gerichtet gewesen. Er war der Held, der die Verderbnis aufhalten würde. Seine Entscheidungen würden den Spielverlauf entscheiden. Dann sah sie in Duncans Augen, die eindeutig sie fixiert hatten. Ihre Schultern sackten unter dem darauf platzierten Druck nach unten. Sie hielt ganz und gar nichts von der Idee, ihre Meinung einzuholen. Nichts zu sagen war leider keine Option. Der innere Drang, ihre Ansichten mitzuteilen, wog schwerer als der Wunsch nach Verweigerung. Ergab sie in sich selbst gerade Sinn? Nicht wirklich. Sie seufzte leise.

»Auf das Wesentliche herunter gebrochen, bestehen nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, wir lassen Teyrn Loghain sterben und beschwören damit den Zorn Fereldens auf die Grauen Wächter herauf. Zweitens, wir berufen Teyrn Loghain ein und beschwören damit den Zorn Fereldens auf die Grauen Wächter herauf. Entweder man sieht die Wächter als Usurpatoren, die sich Loghains Platz in den königlichen Reihen ermächtigen wollen, oder man sieht seine erzwungene Einberufung als Verzweiflungstat, um seine Truppen zu erlangen. So oder so, Ihr habt ein Problem, Duncan. Die Frage lautet, welches Ihr eher aus der Welt argumentieren könnt.«

Dass er über die blanke Aufzählung negativer Zukunftsperspektiven nicht erleichtert war, sah man Duncan ebenso wenig an wie seine Enttäuschung über die wenig hilfreiche Aussage. Er hatte nach ihrer Meinung verlangt, stattdessen bekam er eine gehaltlose Auflistung seiner Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Es war Absicht gewesen. Kaeli würde in dieser Welt keine Entscheidungen treffen. Schon gar nicht für jemanden seines Ranges. Ganz tief in ihr schockierte sein Vertrauen in ihre Ansicht sie. _Er_ war der Kommandant der Wächter. Niemand seines Ranges sollte sich auf die Meinung einer unbedeutenden Frau in kurzen Hosen verlassen. Genau das war sie – und hatte vor, es zu bleiben.

»Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung, Duncan«, drängte Alistair.

»Ich sage: Holen wir ihn zu uns.« Aedan machte einen Schritt nach vorne, die Arme zu einer ausladenden Geste von sich gestreckt. Man erkannte seine adelige Abstammung in jeder Bewegung, die seinen Worten Überzeugungskraft verlieh. »Verabreichen wir ihm das Blut. Wenn er dabei stirbt, können wir zurecht behaupten, alles uns Mögliche für ihn getan zu haben. Überlebt er, haben wir einen der mächtigsten Grauen Wächter aller Zeiten, der uns mit einer Armee und seinem taktischen Wissen versorgen kann.«

Noch einmal flackerten Duncans dunkle Augen über Kaeli hin zu Aedan. Seine Finger lagen nachdenklich an seinem Kinn. »Es ist unsere einzige Chance, keinen Krieg gegen die Grauen Wächter heraufzubeschwören. Ich stimme dir zu, Aedan. Gib den Magiern Bescheid. Sie sollen ihre Reserven für das Ritual zur Verfügung stellen. Der Erbauer möge uns gnädig sein, dass es noch welche gibt.«

Aedan verlor keine Zeit. Bevor Duncans Stoßgebet verhallt war, war er zusammen mit Alistair aus dem Zelt verschwunden. Zurück blieb unangenehmes Schweigen, gefüllt mit Loghains gequältem Murmeln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das verbale Loch unerträglich wurde. Lyra ging zuerst. Wortlos, zielstrebig. Als Kaeli ihr folgen wollte, hielt Duncan sie an der Schulter zurück. Sie drehte sich um, sah zu ihm auf, und er ließ sofort seine Hand sinken.

»Verzeiht«, entschuldigte er sich, das meiste davon verschwand in seinem dichten Bart. Betreten ließ er sich auf den Stuhl am anderen Ende des Zelts sinken, das Gesicht in die Handflächen gelegt.

Kaeli wusste nicht mehr zu sagen als, »Ihr seid müde. Ruht Euch aus.«

»An diesem Punkt hilft mir kein geringerer Schlaf als der Tod, Sera. Wie war Euer Name?«

»Kaeli.« Sie wollte gehen, einfach weglaufen. Am besten aufwachen. Der Instinkt war stärker. Auf halbem Weg nach draußen stoppte sie, Duncan den Rücken zugewandt. »Ihr hört den Ruf, ist es nicht so?«

»Seit einiger Zeit schon. Diese Schlacht sollte meine letzte werden. Ich hatte den Tod im Gefühl. Dass ein entscheidender Teil der Streitmacht in die Lager abbrach, verhalf uns zum Sieg. Es bleibt zu sehen, welchen Preis wir dafür zahlen müssen.«

»Warum vertraut Ihr mir? Ich bin eine Fremde ohne Leumund.«

Endlich sah er aus erschöpften, matten Augen auf. »Ihr kennt den Grund besser als ich es jemals werde, Kaeli. Leugnen bringt Euch nichts als Hürden.«

Erst Flemeth, nun Duncan. Man hatte sie entdeckt. Ein Argument mehr, bei ihrem Schauspiel der Unwissenheit zu bleiben. Bislang hatte sie sich ganz gut geschlagen. Solange Lyra keinen Verdacht schöpfte, konnte sie ihren Kopf noch aus der Schlinge ziehen. »Ich leugne nicht das Geringste.«

»Wie Ihr meint.«

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Aedan zurückkam. Er musste in der Kettenrüstung gesprintet sein, so außer Atem war er. In der einen Hand hielt er den rituellen Kelch, die andere wollte übermäßiges Überschwappen des Inhaltes verhindern. Die bedeckende Handfläche war nicht allzu sinnvoll. Der Kelch war zweimal größer. Kaeli verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, dem Beitritt beizuwohnen. In der ausbrechenden Geschäftigkeit stahl sie sich unbemerkt aus dem Zelt.

Das Sonnenlicht draußen war unverhältnismäßig hell für all das Leid, das es beleuchtete. Solche Tage mussten regnerisch und dunkel sein, nicht hell mit einer lauwarmen Frühlingsbrise. Eine Gänsehaut schlich sich über Kaelis Nacken, Rücken und ihre Arme. Das Wetter war einfach nicht richtig.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um Lyra zu finden. An einem Ort wie diesem gab es nur wenige Plätze, an denen sich eine verängstigte Österreicherin aufhalten konnte. Da es weder eine Schnapsbrennerei noch ein Schnitzelhaus in der Nähe gab, visierte sie die Wiesen außerhalb der blutverschmierten Ruinen an.

Lyra saß auf einem großen Stein, die Beine angezogen und mit beiden Armen umschlungen, das Kinn auf die Knie gebettet. Außerhalb der schützenden Mauern blies der Wind deutlich stärker. Er warf ihre Strähnen um ihren Kopf. Es würde ewig dauern, die Knoten zu lösen. Neben ihr hatte sich Leliana auf der Wiese niedergelassen, den Blick über die Schlucht vor ihnen in die Ferne gerichtet. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie Ostagar nicht betreten. Die zerfetzte Kirchenrobe hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Fragen, die Kaeli stellte.

Sie näherte sich den beiden hörbar. Das Gras war so hoch, dass sie beinahe durch die sich im Wind biegenden Halme waten musste. Ostagar brauchte einen Gärtner. Und Handwerker. »Wieso bist du hier?«

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden reagierte Leliana. Sie wandte ihren zufriedenen Blick nicht von der Ferne ab. Stattdessen bot sie der neu Angekommenen einen Platz neben sich an. Kaeli blieb stehen. Einmal hingesetzt, würde sie so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen. Sie verschränkte die Arme, die Augen nach vorne gerichtet in der Hoffnung, dasselbe Faszinierende zu sehen, das Leliana einnahm. Mehr als die raue, wilde Schönheit vernarbter Natur konnte sie nicht erblicken. Die Berge um sie herum waren hoch und zerklüftet, die Schlucht unter ihnen war nach wie vor gesäumt von Leichen, würde es lange Zeit bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu den wundersam verschwindenden getöteten Opfern im Spiel, blieben diese Exemplare bestehen.

Am Ende war es Lyra, die antwortete. »Sie hat dich in ihrer Vision gesehen.«

»Mich?« Kaeli versuchte überrascht zu klingen. Sie war es nicht. Flemeth, Duncan, Leliana. Die Liste wurde immer länger. »Hast du dich uns deswegen angeschlossen?«

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich über Lelianas Lippen. »Ich habe nicht direkt Euch gesehen. Ihr würdet mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es Euch erzählte.« Es bedurfte keiner stärkeren Aufforderung als einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken, damit sie fortfuhr. »Ich sah eine Fackel mitten im Meer, platziert auf einem Felsen, kaum größer als der, auf dem Eure Freundin sitzt. Die Wellen waren hoch und Gischt züngelte an den spitzen Kanten des Gesteins empor, ähnlich der Flammen, die auf ihm saßen wie auf einem Thron. Die Form des Felsens veränderte sich fortwährend, sekundenschnell fast, und während sie das tat, peitschten raue Stürme gegen das Feuer. Doch es erlosch niemals, denn es war geschützt durch die unsichtbaren Hände des Erbauers.«

Kaeli stieß einen kurzen, dumpfen Laut aus. »Wenn das nicht poetisch ist. Was bin ich dabei? Der Felsen, der Wind oder die Fackel?«

»Um das zu beantworten, bin ich an Eurer Seite.«

»Nun dann ... danke, schätze ich.« Sie versuchte sich frei von expressiven Emotionen zu halten, nur zur Vorsicht. Es erforderte so viel ihrer Konzentration, dass sie erschrak, als Lyra sie am Arm etwas abseits zog.

»Mir gefällt das nicht. Wir wollten im Hintergrund folgen und jetzt bist du ein Fels, Wind oder eine Fackel? Das klingt wie der Anfang eines schlechten Witzes.«

»So etwas wie: Ein Fels, Wind und eine Fackel gehen in eine Bar. Sagt der Fels zum Wind –«

»Du weißt, was ich meine«, unterbrach Lyra sie im richtigen Augenblick. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie den Witz beenden hätte sollen. Noch weniger wusste sie, wie sie diese Farce fortführen sollte.

»Ich kann nichts für Lelianas Visionen. Machen wir einfach das Beste daraus. Mystisches Gebrabbel legitimiert unsere Anwesenheit. Ich bin die Rechtfertigungen leid.«

Lyra zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Das wird mir langsam zu viel, Kaeli. Ein Ausflug nach Ferelden ist schön und gut, aber wenn die Leute anfangen, obskure Visionen über dich zu haben, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob wir überhaupt noch nach Hause kommen. Nehmen wir an, dein Hiersein hat einen Grund – was mache _ich_ dann hier? Du bist die Protagonistin. Ich möchte nicht die beste Freundin sein, deren Tod dich nach Schuldgefühlen stärker macht!«

»Wirst du nicht«, entschied Kaeli mehr als sie es versprach. Sie packte Lyras bebende Schultern, tunlichst darauf bedacht, den Blickkontakt nicht für eine Millisekunde zu verlieren. Ihre nächsten Worte waren eindringlicher als jemals zuvor. »Das hier ist wichtig, also hör mir gut zu, Lyra. _Alex_. Egal was passiert – egal _was_ passiert – Dunkle Brut, Erzdämonen, Schlachten, Kriege, Intrigen, _Aedan_. Ich beschütze dich. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie, aber das werde ich. Das schwöre ich.«

Kopfschüttelnd befreite Lyra sich aus dem Griff. »Du solltest das gar nicht schwören müssen!«, rief sie aufgebracht. Auch jetzt erreichte ihre natürlich leise Stimme kaum Kaelis normale Lautstärke. »Schon gar nicht bei deinem Leben –!« Schlagartig hielt sie inne. »Ich kenne dich. Du bist stark und klug und entschlossen, aber nicht _so_. Wenn du etwas weißt, sag es mir.«

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Kaeli sich davon abhalten, einen ausweichenden Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, einer lauter als der andere. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und jeder Zentimeter schmerzte wie ein Messerstich. »Ich weiß nichts.«

Sie würde diese Lüge bereuen. Nicht nur, weil sie Lyra ins Gesicht gelogen hatten. Auch, weil Duncan recht haben würde. Verleumdung war eine Hürde. An jenem Tag war sie ihr wie die beste Alternative erschienen. Lyra glaubte ihr vorbehaltlos. Wieso auch nicht? Im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte Kaeli noch nie gelogen. Es hatte nie Notwendigkeit dazu bestanden.

Alistair fand sie nur wenig später. Seine Bitte, ihm zurück zu Duncan zu folgen, entledigte Kaeli ihres schlechten Gewissens. Für den Augenblick zumindest. Der Aufschub kam ihr gelegen. So hatte sie Zeit, sich selbst von der Wahrheit ihrer Lüge zu überzeugen. Diesmal folgte Leliana ihnen ins Lager. Sie ging an den aufeinander gestapelten Soldatenleichen vorbei, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Ihre Kirchenrobe erregte argwöhnische Blicke, möglicherweise aber eher deren Zustand gepaart mit den Dolchen an ihrem Rücken. Auf ihre Anfrage hin erlaubte Duncan, die Klingen beim Quartiermeister gegen einen der übriggebliebenen Bögen einzutauschen. Dass sie in Kaelis Gesellschaft kam, schien ihm für die Einladung ans Feuer zu reichen.

Es gab Essen. Man hatte den Eintopf vom Mittagessen weiter verdünnt, sodass die Brühe klar und ohne Einlage war. Die Überlebenden hatten sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammengerottet und um vier Lagerfeuer unterschiedlicher Größe platziert. Von einigen drangen angeregte Gespräche und manchmal heiteres Lachen. Viele waren gestorben, umso größer war die Freude über das eigene Überleben. Gram war kein Antrieb und Antrieb war essentiell für einen Krieg. Drei oder vier oder zwanzig Mal versuchte Aedan an Duncans gesunden Menschenverstand zu appellieren. Nach ein paar Mal hörte Kaeli auf, zu zählen, nach ein paar weiteren Malen hörte sie auf, zuzuhören. Duncan blieb hart und schlussendlich gab Aedan auf. So wenig sie den jungen Adeligen auch mochte, an seiner Stelle wäre sie mit den schwachen Erklärungen ebenso wenig zufrieden gewesen. Alistair schien wenig Probleme damit zu haben, dem Urteil des Kommandanten zu vertrauen. Immer wieder sprach er entweder Kaeli oder Lyra direkt an, bezog sie in die laufende Konversation ein, auch wenn sie beide mit ihren Erwiderungen äußerst sparsam umgingen. Ihnen war nicht nach Reden zumute; musste es auch nicht. Alistair sprach und lachte für drei, zumal Lyra ohnehin nicht extravertiert war. Kaeli versuchte zumindest, sich an der allgemeinen Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Darin ging es um vormalig geschlagene Schlachten, um Heldengeschichten und Anekdoten. Keine ihrer Geschichten passte dazu. Hätte sie von dem Tag erzählen sollen, an dem sie sich beim Basketballspielen den Finger gebrochen und heroisch weitergespielt hatte, weil ihr Team andernfalls zahlenmäßig unterlegen gewesen wäre? Oder von der Nacht, als sie urplötzlich von einer Welt mit Elektrizität und Bestellservice in die Hütte einer legendären Hexe teleportiert worden war? Basketball kannte man


	6. Kapitel 05

KAPITEL 05

Kaltes Metall prallte mit voller Wucht gegen ihr Gesicht und ließ sie schwungvoll zu Boden stürzen. Metallischer Donner tobte hallend in ihren Ohren, ein akustisches Echo ihrer physischen Schmerzen.

 _Scheiße_ tat so ein Schildschlag weh.

Aedans Abwesenheit war eine Wohltat für Kaelis geschundenen Seelenfrieden. Seit zwei Tagen war er auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder, die übrigen Wächter minus der beiden Späher hatten ihr Lager am Rand der Korcari-Wildnis aufgeschlagen. Leliana war eine hervorragende Lehrerin und Kaeli eine begierige Schülerin. Wenn jemandes Leben vom Beherrschen einer Waffe abhing, lernte man die Grundlagen schnell. Sie hätte sich für eine Karriere als Kriegerin mit Zweihänder oder Axt oder etwas anderem Großen entschieden, hätte man ihr die Wahl gelassen. Stattdessen hatten Alistair und Leliana sie in vollkommener Übereinstimmung für zu schwach dafür befunden und ihr stattdessen einen zweiten Dolch in die Hand gedrückt. Leliana hatte keine Intentionen, den ersten zurückzufordern.

»Als Schurkin bist du schnell und wendig. Deine Stärke liegt im lautlosen Angriff von hinten«, hatte Leliana beschlossen. Kaeli war mehr robust als geschmeidig, aber sie hatte aufgehört, sich zu beschweren. Wie Alistair, war Leliana im Laufe der Stunden in die singulare Anrede gewechselt. Folglich war es Lelianas Schuld, dass Kaeli mit blutiger Nase auf dem Boden lag.

»Scheiße, Alistair!«, keuchte sie, die Handflächen über ihre untere Gesichtspartie gepresst. Vorwurfsvoller wiederholte sie, »Scheiße, _Alistair!_ «

Er kniete sich neben sie, halb schuldbewusst, halb lachend. »Reflexe. Tut mir leid.«

»Du sollst mich abwehren, nicht angreifen!«, rief sie empört. Nach der Verwehrung eines richtigen Schwertes hatte sie sich alternativ für einen Bogen als Waffe der Wahl eingesetzt. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, bedachte man, dass Bogenschießen eine schwer zu erlernende Kunst war. Was hätte sie wenigstens um eine Armbrust gegeben, etwas, das man aus der Distanz abfeuern konnte! »Verfluchtes Nichts, meine Nase!«

Alistair half ihr auf. Am Rand des provisorischen Trainingsrings sah sie Duncan mitleidig lächeln. Waffentraining war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Wer hatte ahnen können, dass ein Verteidiger ungefragt Schaden austeilte? Jammernd verstaute sie die Dolche an dem Gürtel, den ihr einer der Wächter überlassen hatte. Es war ein alter, abgetragener, dessen Leder an mehreren Stellen Risse vom vielen An- und Ablegen zeigte, aber er hielt die Dolche an ihrem Platz. Die Lederrüstung, die sie bekommen hatte, war absolut nicht ihr Fall und war eine Nummer zu groß, _aber_ damit stach sie weniger heraus als mit ihrem modischen Printshirt, über das sie bereits zweimal mit Alistair diskutiert hatte. Es _war_ eine Eule, _aber_ das wollte er nicht akzeptieren. Das war der Stand der Dinge. Tage voller Abers, Tage voller Kompromisse. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Welche Vorhaben sie auch haben mochte, hier war sie hilflos. Ohne Vorhut loszuziehen, war Selbstmord. Sie musste mit Lyra im Schutz der Wächter bleiben.

Alistair und Leliana außer Acht gelassen, blieben Kaeli und Lyra unter sich. Lyra hatte sich geweigert, die Rüstung einer Leiche anzuziehen, so saß sie in ihrer schwarzen Hose und dem schwarzen T-Shirt am Lagerfeuer, die Beine angezogen, die Lieder halb geschlossen, als Aedan zurückkam, der Mabari schnaufend an seiner Seite. Beide waren mit Blut bedeckt, sowohl ihr eigenes als auch das der Dunklen Brut. Er hatte nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick für sie übrig, als er an ihr vorbei zu Duncan ging.

Den gesamten verbalen Rapport über streichelte er seinen tierischen Gefährten. Der Mabari hatte sich neben dem als Sitzplatz dienenden Baumstumpf zu einem dicken Knäuel zusammengerollt und hechelte seine Anstrengung weg. Im Schein des Lagerfeuers glitzerte Schweiß auf seinem braunen Fell, ebenso auf Aedans Gesicht. Wenige Minuten später schloss sich Alistair dem Duo an und Aedan begann von vorne.

Kaeli hatte keine Muße, sich die Zusammenfassung der gescheiterten Mission anzuhören. Aedan hätte sie ihr sowieso nicht zuteilwerden lassen. Die Tatsache, dass er außer mit dem Kriegshund alleine zurückgekommen war, ließ nur wenig Spielraum für Spekulationen.

»Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, Waffen in die Hand zu nehmen?«, fragte Lyra. Es klang mehr wie ein Ratschlag, selbiges zu unterlassen. »Wir wollten unter dem Radar bleiben.« Kaeli warf den Dolch in die Luft, ließ seine Klinge um die eigene Achse routieren und spreizte die Beine, bevor das spitze Ende ihren Schenkel durchlöchern konnte. Das Fangen musste sie definitiv üben. Leliana machte einen amüsierten Laut über den gescheiterten Versuch. Lyra deutete auf die Klinge. »Nicht zu vergessen, dass du tollpatschig bist.«

»Eine Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung ist nie schlecht, Lyra«, erklärte Leliana sanft. Ihre Finger strichen über die Saiten der Laute, die sie seit mehreren Minuten in der Hoffnung streichelte, eine Eingebung für ein Lied zu bekommen. »Kämpft man dort, von wo ihr kommt, nicht?«

Lyra wandte sich ihr zu. »Es gibt Kriege. Allerdings nicht direkt vor der Haustür.«

»Dann habt ihr Glück. Nicht überall kommt man kampflos durch den Tag. Ferelden ist ein gefährlicher Ort. Wenn ihr mit einen Ratschlag gestattet; ihr solltet euch nicht zu sehr auf die Schilde vor euch verlassen.«

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Lyra wusste das. Ebenso wie sie wusste, dass Kaeli der Zustand des Nichtstuns am meisten zu schaffen machte. Wenn dem Alphatier langweilig war, suchte es sich eine Beschäftigung. Viel mehr als Waffen gab es hier nicht.

»Leliana hat gute Argumente«, versuchte Kaeli diplomatisch zu bleiben. Das Warten war ein Warten auf den Tod und es machte sie verrückt. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan, sich an Aedan zu heften, hatte sich spätestens jetzt in Luft aufgelöst. Der Spielverlauf war vorerst aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Wenigstens hatten sie Leliana. Das war ein Anfang. Leise sagte sie: »Wir brauchen ein Ziel.«

»An Aedans Fersen zu haften entspricht nicht deinen Erwartungen?«, meinte Lyra schnippisch. Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen mit beiden Händen aus dem Gesicht. »Hör nicht auf mich.«

Leliana zupfte zärtlich an einer Saite. »Unser Ziel ist der Erzdämon, ja? Dann sollte der Kurs klar sein. Mein Traum hat mir nichts über den Weg enthüllt, doch ich vertraue in dich, Kaeli. Was immer du tust, der Erbauer wird deine Schritte lenken.«

Erbauers Arsch. Gerade der hatte damit am wenigsten zu tun, was Kaeli um keinen Preis der Welt sagen konnte. Sie begann ins Feuer zu starren. In die Nacht hinein züngelnde Flammen schienen dieser Tage ihre einzige Konstante zu sein. Sie waren warm und knisterten angenehm in den Ohren, dämpften die Umgebung ein wenig, wenn man sich stark genug darauf konzentrierte. Sie war in einen fast meditativen Zustand abgedriftet, als ein Paar Stiefel vor ihr auftauchte. Langsam sah sie auf, fast sicher, dass sie Duncans Vorschlag nicht hören wollte. Er sprach ihn aus und sie behielt recht.

»Eure Handhabung des Bogens ist beeindruckend, Leliana. Ich möchte nicht nachfragen, wie eine Laienschwester zu derartiger Kunstfertigkeit in Bezug auf das Töten von Gegnern kommt, nichtsdestoweniger wäre es mir eine Ehre, Eure Talente in die Grauen Wächter zu inkludieren.«

Lelianas liebliches Kichern erfüllte die Nachtluft. »Ihr schmeichelt mir, Kommandant. Die Grauen Wächter sind Helden. Ich hingegen bin eine orleisianische Bänkelsängerin, die es vorzieht, im Schatten der Glorreichen ihren Teil zu einer besseren Welt beizutragen. Ich bin keine Frau, die in den Geschichtsbüchern vorkommen sollte.«

»Zu schade«, bedauerte Duncan. Ihm war anzusehen, dass sein letztes Wort zu diesem Thema noch nicht gesprochen war. Die Grauen Wächter waren mehr als nur angeschlagen. Sie atmeten kaum noch, glosten dahin wie ausgetretenes Feuer. Die Not war groß; nicht groß genug, um Kaeli oder Lyra zu fragen. Im offenen Kampf waren sie keine Hilfe.

Lelianas Bogen lag schneller in ihrer Hand als die erste Silbe eines schnaufenden Wächters ertönte, der durch die Bäume auf die kleine Lichtung brach. »Zu den Waffen!«

Mit einem Schlag war das Lager in hellem Aufruhr. Schwerter fanden ihre Besitzer, im Sinne der Bequemlichkeit abgelegte Rüstungsteile rasteten hörbar an den vorgesehenen Stellen ein. Aedans Mabari kämpfte sich mit gespitzten Ohren auf müde Beine. »Lauf, Junge«, hörte Kaeli seinen Besitzer sagen. Der Mabari winselte besorgt, ehe er Aedans Fingerzeig in den Wald hinein folgte und im schweren Laufschritt in die Büsche sprang. Das Tier war zu mitgenommen für einen Kampf. Aedan hatte sein Breitschwert ergriffen, die Beine in Angriffsstellung. In der Ferne ertönte ein Schrei, ein Befehl, dann plötzlich brachen sie herein wie ein kalter Schauer in einer lauen Sommernacht.

Sie trugen kein Banner, kein Siegel, keine Wappen. Lelianas Pfeil erwischte den ersten, Alistairs Schild den zweiten. Es war ein Déjà-vu, ein Film, den man immer wieder abspielte: Hilflos, ohne Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung, beiläufig hinter irgendeinen Rücken geschoben. Leliana stand neben ihnen und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Angreifer mit ihren Pfeilen auf sich. Es waren zu viele, als dass die Wächter sie von ihr fernhalten konnten. Zehn Sekunden und achtzehn Pfeile später überwand der erste die Front.

»Lauft!«, wies Leliana an. Zwei weitere ihrer Pfeile zurrten durch die Luft, trafen ins Nichts, wo eben noch ein Mann gestanden hatte. Sie machte ein paar Schritte zurück, Pfeil um Pfeil, bis der Angreifer zu nahe war, um den Bogen zu spannen. Ein Tritt in den Bauch, ein Schlag ins Gesicht machten ihm nichts aus, also rannten sie, Lyra voraus in unbestimmte Richtung durch den dunklen, dichten Wald. Kaeli war direkt hinter ihr. Ihre Beine trugen sie schneller als Lyras Tempo, und nur weil sie ihren Überlebensinstinkt niederkämpfte, stieß sie sie nicht bei einem Überholmanöver aus dem Weg. Menschen konnten grausam werden, wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

»Weiter, weiter, weiter!«, trieb sie Lyra an, erst rau, dann atemlos. Leliana war unmittelbar hinter ihnen, manchmal im Rückwärtsschritt, um weitere Pfeile abzufeuern. Sie bewegte sich nahezu lautlos durch den Wald, sodass Kaeli sich nicht sicher war, ob sie tatsächlich noch da war. Zeit zum Umdrehen hatte sie nicht.

Die Bäume waren Hindernisse, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, ihre Flucht zu erschweren. Flechtreben hingen von Ästen, die ein natürliches Dach hoch über ihnen bildeten, Ranken bildeten Netzte, die nur darauf warteten, etwas zu fangen. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft, gepusht an ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Limit. Schemen und Schatten und Konturen bildeten sich stärker als üblich auf Kaelis Retina ab, der Kontrast überanstrengte ihre Augen. Wenigstens sah sie in dem salienten Bild jedwede Hürden. Den Mann sah sie nicht kommen.

Er war klein und sein Lederharnisch war hart. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Schnallen seiner Rüstung; ein kurzes Aufkeuchen begleitete ihren Fall. Ineinander verschlungen, rollten sie einen kleinen Abhang hinab, prallten gegen einen Felsen. Er war auf ihr, einen Arm auf ihrem Hals, ein anderer zog in einer flüssigen, tausendfach geübten Bewegung einen Dolch aus dem Schaft an seiner Hüfte. Er holte nicht aus. Zeitverschwendung, wenn das Opfer schon am Boden lag. Für einen Moment sah Kaeli die Schneide im durchscheinenden Mondlicht aufblitzen. Sie tastete blind nach ihrer eigenen Waffe; vergebens.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, eine feine Blutspur bahnte sich ihren Weg aus seinem Mundwinkel. Er kippte seitlich von ihr. Die Spitze eines Pfeils lugte verräterisch am Ansatz seiner linken Rippen heraus. Leliana hatte die Lunge erwischt. Sie selbst war weniger beeindruckt von ihrer Zielgenauigkeit. Mit kontrollierter Hektik drehte sie das Geschoss aus dem Körper. Ihr Opfer röchelte. Als er starb, waren sie bereits verschwunden.

Lyras Orientierung ließ zu wünschen übrig, wohingegen Leliana zu sehr mit der Abwehr potenzieller Verfolger beschäftigt gewesen war, um auf die Laufrichtung zu achten. Für Kaeli sah der Wald an allen Ecken gleich aus. Die lauter werdenden Kampfgeräusche waren der einzige Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass sie in die falsche Richtung liefen. Aus dem Dickicht heraus erwischte Leliana im Vorbeilaufen einen weiteren Angreifer. Es wirkte wie ein Automatismus.

Außer dem einen schien ihnen niemand gefolgt zu sein. Jeder hörbare Schritt riskierte, ihre Position zu verraten. Kaeli und Lyra konnten nichts weiter tun als sich hinter einem Busch zusammen zu kauern, während Leliana sicherheitshalber einen ihrer letzten Pfeile anlegte. Ihr Köcher war von vornherein nicht gut bestückt gewesen.

»Sind sie weg?«, wisperte Lyra. Die letzte Silbe versank in Kaelis Handfläche. Keine der beiden zitterte, wimmerte, tat auch nur irgendetwas, das verräterisch sein konnte. Atmen war der einzige Luxus, den sie sich gewährten. Ein Rascheln ließ sie auch das einstellen. Ihnen gegenüber spannte Leliana ihren Bogen und sie hätte fast geschossen, wäre sie schreckhafter gewesen als ihre bewegte Vergangenheit erlaubte. Lang ausatmend ließ sie den Bogen wieder sinken und fand Halt an einem willkürlichen Baum hinter ihr.

»Um ein Haar hätte ich Euch erschossen.«

»Dann bin ich ja froh, dass Ihr es nicht getan habt«, versetzte Aedan. Der Mabari bellte zustimmend. »Das Lager ist sicher. Kommt.« Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Ein flüchtiger Blick über seine Schulter – so flüchtig wie seine Blicke immer waren, wenn sie auf die nicht mehr ganz so fremden Frauen trafen – ließ ihn innehalten. Für einen kurzen Moment haderte er mit sich. Kaeli war aufgestanden, Lyra blieb stur auf ihrem Platz. Ihre Sturheit war schlichte Reaktionslosigkeit.

Sich dessen unbewusst oder einfach nur demgegenüber ignorant, zog Aedan sie am Oberarm auf, als hebe er nicht mehr als eine zu groß geratene Puppe auf. Sein fester Griff schien ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, die sie gar nicht richtig bemerkte. Wurzeln hatten ihren Knöchel verstaucht, Dornen hatten ihre Haut zerkratzt, Angst hatte ihre Glieder gelähmt. Einem kleinen Kind gleich mitgeschleift zu werden, war nicht das Angenehmste für widerwillige Beine. Sie musste mindestens so müde sein wie Kaeli selbst. Zu gerne hätte Kaeli Aedan Einhalt geboten, ihm gesagt, dass ihre Freundin besser zu behandeln war. Doch sie war zu erschöpft und ihr Verstand war taub von den Geschehnissen.

Im Lager ließ Aedan Lyra endlich los und sie schnappte aus ihrer Agonie. Kaelis vertraute Hände pressten sie sanft auf eine der wenigen nicht blutigen Decken. »Ich erkundige mich, was passiert ist. Bleib hier«, sagte sie. Genauso gut hätte sie den Jingle aus der Handywerbung singen können, Lyra hörte es nicht.

Noch auf halbem Weg hielt Kaeli inne. Was tat sie hier? Der Angriff hatte nichts mit dem Erzdämon zu tun. Das Lager war verwüstet, ein Grauer Wächter war schwer verwundet worden. Es war kein Werk der Dunklen Brut. Alistair sammelte sie ein, schleifte sie an der Schulter einfach mit zu Duncan, Aedan und Leliana, die sich in einem Halbkreis leise berieten.

»Jemand muss sie geschickt haben. Es sind Häscher«, eröffnete Aedan die erste Runde für Erklärungsversuche.

Mit Kaeli an seiner Seite, schloss Alistair den Kreis. »Häscher ohne Wappen? Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Wer würde es wagen, Graue Wächter anzugreifen? Wir haben einen gewissen Status. Gerechtfertigt, wie man sieht.« Er schloss mit seinem Arm die getöteten Angreifer ein. Zwei Wächter schafften die Leichen auf einen Haufen abseits der Zelte zusammen und bedeckten sie so gut es ging mit Blattwerk. Der Rest schloss sich der Runde an, die Mienen finster und ernst.

»Wenn ihr mich fragt, gibt es nur eine Schlussfolgerung«, sagte einer von ihnen. Maxon, wenn Kaeli sich recht erinnerte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. »Loghains Schwerter stehen jetzt alle schief.«

Zustimmendes Murmeln über die Metapher ergoss sich über den Kreis. Niemand unterband es. Niemand erhob Einwände, bis auf Leliana. »Reichen die Einflüsse des Teyrn wirklich so weit, binnen weniger Tage ein knappes Dutzend Krähen aus Antiva anzuwerben? Meines Wissens nach dauert alleine die Antragsstellung ein paar Wochen.«

»Krähen? Aus Antiva?«, hakte Duncan nach. Seine Augenbrauen waren unheilvoll zusammengezogen, als er ein paar Schritte nach hinten machte, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Ein subtiler, kaum auszumachender Schauder durchfuhr ihn. »Ich hasse Antiva. Das Land ist voll von … Antivanern. Grauenhaft. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass es sich um Krähen handelt, Schwester Leliana?«

Leliana blickte wachsam um sich, als sie antwortete. Irgendwann zwischen letztens und jetzt hatte sie ihre rosafarbene Kirchenrobe gegen eine nietenbesetzte Lederrüstung eingetauscht. »Bei den Krähen kann man sich nie sicher sein. Antiviansche Assassinen haben einen individuellen Stil, Aufträge zu erledigen. Sie arbeiten bevorzugt mit vergifteten Waffen und Tricks, meist gut gestellte Fallen, aber wie gesagt, es gibt keine patenten Erkennungsmerkmale. Sie greifen direkt an oder spielen ein Theaterstück. Eine Milchmagd in Nöten, ein verirrter Junge, ein alter Greis auf dem Weg zum Grab seiner verstorbenen Frau. Bis man ihre Waffen sieht, ahnt man es nicht, und sobald man es tut, ist es meist zu spät.«

»Diese hier haben uns aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen«, warf Maxon ein. Seine dicken Finger kämmten durch seinen schütteren, blonden Bart. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er hätte auf den Boden gespuckt. »Feige Bastarde.«

Leliana schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. »Die Vorgehensweise entspricht nicht dem Ruf der Krähen, jedoch kann ich mir keine andere Gruppierung vorstellen, die versuchen würde, es mit über einem halben Dutzend Grauer Wächter aufzunehmen. Schon gar nicht mit elf Mann. Nicht jeder kann ein Angebot an die Krähen aus Antiva machen. Man braucht Einfluss und Freunde und eine Menge Geld. Alleine die geforderte Summe würde das Kapital der meisten Edelmänner übersteigen. Sieben Graue Wächter müssen ein Vermögen kosten. Legt man ausreichend Sovereigns dar, beginnt innerhalb der Krähen die Entscheidung darüber, wer den Auftrag ausführen darf. Solche Dinge dauern länger als ein paar Tage.«

»Das bedeutet?«

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Besorgnis hatte ihre Züge befallen. »Jemand hatte gute Gründe, die Sache zu beschleunigen, und das nötige Kleingeld, es zu tun.«

Das Lager verstummte. Der Wald schien mit ihnen den Atem anzuhalten, oder es war bloße Einbildung. Maxons kühne Anschuldigung hing in der Luft. Wer hätte mehr Gründe und mehr Mittel, die Hürden der Anwerbung einer Assassinengruppe in Rekordzeit zu meistern, als Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir? Kaeli spürte ihre Atmung schwerer werden. Das hatte sie davon, bei den Grauen Wächtern geblieben zu sein. Deren Probleme.

»Wir haben keine Beweise für Loghains Beteiligung.« Duncan wandte sich wieder der Gruppe zu. Die schwere Stimmung löste sich unter seinem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. »Allerdings können wir nicht riskieren, nach fehlenden Beweisen zu urteilen. Alistair, du gehst mit Aedan nach Denerim. Stellt sicher, dass Loghain keine Dummheiten anstellt.«

»Hast du nicht gesagt, er würde schon zur Besinnung kommen?«, warf Alistair ein. Der Gedanke, sich in der Hauptstadt mit dem Schwiegervater des Königs anzulegen, schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu behagen. Mehrere Tagesreisen von Denerim entfernt, versteckt neben einem verlassenen Lager, drangen Neuigkeiten nur spärlich zu ihnen. Die Wächter, die die Umgebung absicherten, schnappten manchmal etwas von vorbeifahrenden Händlern auf. Nach Lotherings Zerstörung waren diese jedoch dünn gesät. Die letzten Nachrichten hatten allerdings Revolten behauptet. Das Volk war in Rage, weil der König nach wie vor nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Wenig überraschend gab man den Grauen Wächtern die Schuld. Das alte Lied. Kaeli hatte es hundert Mal gespielt.

Duncan kümmerte sich nicht um Alistairs Bedenken. »Ich sagte, wir geben Loghain Zeit, kein naives Vertrauen. Wenn er sich bis jetzt nicht seiner Verantwortung gefügt hat, wird er es leidlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tun. Tut, was nötig ist, um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen.«

»Denkst du, das wird möglich sein?«, warf Aedan ein. Seine Zweifel waren berechtigt, auch ohne den Verlauf der Alternativgeschichte zu kennen. So stark sie in diversen Punkten abwich, so schien sie sich immer wieder auf die Kernpunkte zu berufen.

»Loghain ist ein vernünftiger Mann. Wenn seine Schwerter – wie Maxon es poetisch wertvoll bezeichnet hat – alle schief sind, rücken wir sie wieder gerade. Es liegt mir nichts ferner, als ihn zum Feind zu haben.«

»Dann bitten wir den Erbauer, dass wir die Wahl haben«, brummte Gromrik. Kaeli wusste nicht viel von dem fortwährend mürrischen Zwerg mit den Narben im Gesicht, außer dass er Adeligen rein aus Prinzip nicht über den Weg traute. Wundersamerweise hatte er gegen Aedan nicht mehr als gegen alle anderen Wächter. »Was macht der traurige Rest, Duncan, wenn wir schon nicht alle nach Denerim spazieren können, um diesem Teyrn den Hintern zu versohlen?«

»Wir bleiben bei unserem ursprünglichen Plan. Arl Eamons Hilfe ist unerlässlich, ebenso die Aktivierung der Verträge. Ihr geht nach Denerim«, wiederholte er an Alistair und Aedan gewandt. » _Sofort_.«

Dem Befehl wurde augenblicklich Folge geleistet. Rucksäcke wurden gepackt, Vorräte aufgeteilt. Denerim war weiter entfernt als Redcliffe, sodass die Aufbrechenden einen größeren Teil des Proviants beanspruchten als die Zurückbleibenden.

Lyra war sichtlich nicht glücklich darüber, von einem Ort an den nächsten geschleift zu werden. Aufstände in Denerim klangen nicht besser als ein selbstverliebter Arl in Redcliffe. Sie wurde nicht gefragt. Solange sie keinen besseren Plan hatte als Kaeli, musste sie sich fügen. Denerim war der Schauplatz der letzten Schlacht. Wenn sich der Erzdämon zeigte, dann dort. Kaelis Argumentation war schwach, aber sie ließ keine Widersprüche zu, und wenn Lyra zu sich selbst ehrlich war, war sie mit keiner Option zufrieden. Reisen oder nicht reisen bedeutete für ihre angeschlagene Stimmung keinen Unterschied.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang brachen sie auf. Diskussionen über Kaelis und Lyras Mitkommen fielen kurz aus. Aedan hatte keinen Kopf für gewichtige Gegenargumente. Lelianas Begleitung akzeptierte er ohne Widerspruch. Nach ihrer Vorführung war er fast schon begierig darauf, sie mitzunehmen. Das Ausmaß der gezeigten Begierde fiel hingegen schmal aus. Ein einfaches Kopfnicken, was mehr war als Kaeli sich jemals von ihm erhoffen konnte, wenn sie überhaupt hoffte, etwas von ihm zu bekommen. Was sie nicht tat. Einen Ausschlag höchstens. Anfälle von stiller, sengender Antipathie mindestens. In einem solchen befand sie sich nach seiner Bemerkung über ihre Bitte nach einer Pause. Sechs Stunden waren sie auf unbefestigten Straßen nach Nordosten marschiert, nur eine einzige Rast am Wegrand hatten sie gemacht.

»Wie konntest du so alt werden, wenn du nicht einmal eine Tageswanderung verträgst?« Es interessierte ihn ernsthaft. Seine Augenbrauen waren fragend nach oben gezogen, sodass seine Stirn leichte Falten warf. Gemessen an den Gesprächsbrocken zwischen ihm und Alistair war er nur um ein paar Jahre älter als sein weitaus kommunikativerer Freund. Zweiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig maximal. Kaelis und Lyras Alter, obgleich er wesentlich älter wirkte. Sein Äußeres war verhärmt durch Wind und Wetter, ganz anders als man es von einem Adeligen erwarten würde.

Kaeli schnaufte einmal, um genügend Luft für eine Antwort zu haben. »In meiner Welt gibt es Transportmittel, die dich von einem Ort zum anderen bringen. Und _Straßen_.«

»Worauf gehst du jetzt, wenn auf keiner Straße?«, fragte Aedan rhetorisch.

»Dreck.« Kaeli atmete tief ein. Ihre körperliche Leistungsgrenze war lange nicht erreicht. Einen halben Tag lang spazieren zu gehen, laugte einen durchschnittlich sportlichen Erwachsenen nicht aus, schon gar nicht jemandem im Marathontraining. Sie hatte schlichtweg keine Lust mehr. »Matsch«, fuhr sie fort. »Dreck und Matsch. Matsch und Dreck. Willst du mehr Details?«

»Auf deinen Sarkasmus kann ich verzichten. Tut mir leid, _Prinzessin_ , mit dem Komfort von Kutschen können wir nicht dienen. Wieso kommst du überhaupt mit?«

»Zuhause bei mir war es so schön friedlich, da dachte ich bei mir: Was könnte mein Leben so richtig schön versauen? Ferelden schien mir die passende Lösung zu sein.«

»Kaeli …«, murmelte Lyra sanft mahnend aus dem Hintergrund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre blassen Wangen waren vom sattesten Rot, das man sich an einem lebenden Menschen vorstellen konnte. Über die letzten Stunden hatten sich widerspenstige Strähnen aus ihrer Haarspange gelöst. Daran erinnert, dass ihre eigene letzte Dusche mehrere Tage her war, strich Kaeli über ihren Zopf. Das Fehlen von Spiegeln hatte sie ihre mangelnde Körperhygiene vergessen lassen. Die Haarsträhnen auf ihrem Kopf waren fettig und verknotet.

Drei Stunden später wählte Aedan einen geeigneten Platz zum Aufschlagen des Lagers aus. Die Lichtung befand sich gut eine dreiviertel Stunde waldeinwärts auf einer kleinen Lichtung, kaum größer als Kaelis Einzimmerwohnung. Sie war gut geschützt von umstehenden Bäumen, gesäumt von bedornten Wildbüschen und bewachsen von verdorrtem Gras. Alistair strich über die Spitzen der Halme, fast andächtig, sein Gesicht voller Sorge.

»Die Verderbnis breitet sich aus. Man erkennt es zuerst an den kleinen Pflanzen. In diesem Teil Fereldens sollte die Vegetation üppiger sein.«

Aedan warf seinen Rucksack zu Boden und durchwühlte ihn nach seinem Zelt, das nicht mehr war als ein großes Stück Stoff. »Die letzten Tage waren feucht. Gestern Nacht gab es Regen. Der Boden müsste aufgeweicht sein.«

»Was bedeutet es, dass er es nicht ist?«, fragte Lyra. Sie ließ sich zu Boden sinken, die Atmung schwer. Immer noch war kein Wort der Beschwerde über ihre Lippen gekommen. Aedan war so sehr in die Überprüfung seiner Umgebung vertieft, dass er erst nach einigen Minuten antwortete.

»Die Verderbtheit beschränkt sich nicht auf Menschen und Tiere, sie greift auf alles über, das mit Dunkler Brut in Berührung kommt. Jedem lebenden Organismus wird Energie entzogen. Die Gräser kämpfen ums Überleben und entziehen dabei dem Boden alle verfügbaren Nährstoffe und Wasserreserven. Der Boden wird karg und damit stirbt alles um ihn herum. So kann eine ganze Region absterben, lange bevor sie in tatsächlichem Kontakt mit Dunkler Brut kommt.«

»Ah«, sagte Lyra nachdenklich und Aedan wandte sich der Gruppe zu.

»Es gibt nicht viele Studien zur Verderbnis. Die meisten stammen von Gelehrten, die nie selbst Zeuge einer selbigen waren, daher sind es nur Vermutungen. Irgendwo müssen wir mit der Orientierung anfangen.«

Er erhielt keine Erwiderung. Lyra hatte müde die Augen geschlossen, Leliana fühlte sich nicht angesprochen und Kaeli hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen als eine tatsächliche Konversation mit ihm zu führen. Streiten schön und gut, aber irgendwo musste man eine Grenze ziehen. Am Ende war es Alistair, der sich nach dem Ursprung von Aedans fundiertem Wissen erkundigte. Er als älteres Mitglied – auch wenn sein Beitritt nur unwesentlich früher stattgefunden hatte – verfügte über weit weniger. Die daraus resultierende freundschaftliche Stichelei über den Vorteil, lesen zu können, ging in Lelianas verheißungsvollem Angebot unter.

»Bevor die Männer ihre Erziehung gänzlich vergessen, sollten wir uns um Frauendinge kümmern. Ich höre einen Fluss und denke, wir alle könnten ein Bad vertragen, ja?«

Bis sie bei dem breiten Fluss mit dem seichten Ufer angekommen waren, hatte Leliana ihr Abendessen in Form dreier Vögel geschossen, sie mit einer Schnur an den Füßen zusammengebunden und sich über die Schulter geworfen, wo sie so lange leblos herunter baumelten, bis sie mit einer Einstiegsstelle zufrieden war. Im Vergleich zu den Krähen aus Antiva waren diese Vögel allzu einfach vom Himmel zu holen gewesen. Die leichte Beute hinterließ einen Ausdruck von Unbefriedigung auf Lelianas Gesicht.

Einmal jährlich fuhr Kaeli in ein Wellnessresort, ließ es sich gut gehen, genoss die Auszeit von ihrem ach so stressigen Alltag. Lernen, Arbeiten, sozial aktiv bleiben, feiern, wie sollte ein Mensch diese Beanspruchung ohne ein paar Tage Nichtstun aushalten? Nicht, dass sie tatsächlich jemals nichts getan hatte, während sie nach einem ausgiebigen Dampfbad in den gepolsterten Rattanmöbeln im Ruheraum versank. Herumliegen war Zeitverschwendung. Sie hatte Fachzeitschriften oder Fallakten gelesen, auf ihrem Laptop Mindmaps für anstehende Präsentationen erstellt, und ja, wenn sie absolut keine Lust auf all das hatte, war sie zum Schreiben von Fanfictions übergegangen. Es war paradox, dass sie am besten arbeitete, wenn sie nicht sollte. Die Ablenkungen der Wellnessbehandlungen hatte sie deshalb umso mehr genossen – und in Wahrheit auch nur deswegen.

Von einem Steinufer in einen kalten Fluss zu waten, war eine neue Form der Entspannung. Sobald das klare Wasser ihre Waden umspülte, begannen ihre Muskeln zu entkrampfen, ihre Schultern zu entspannen, und als sie durch die plötzlich fehlende Muskelkontraktion vornüber in die hüfthohen Fluten stolperte, fühlte sie sich leichter als nach einem Jahr Urlaub. Teilweise, weil sie gestresster war als jemals zuvor. Teilweise, weil der erfrischende Strom für den Moment des Untertauchens all ihre Ängste wegspülte.

Sie tauchte lachend auf, das Lachen nur ein wenig verrückt. Um sie herum schwappten eiskalte Wellen um ihren Oberkörper, während ihre Füße vorerst vergeblich nach Halt am steinigen Flussbett zu finden versuchten. Zweimal rutschte sie ab, tauchte unter und kam erst knapp vor dem qualvollen Erstickungstod wieder hoch.

Bis Kaeli sich gefangen hatte, waren Leliana und Lyra ihr weniger geräuschvoll gefolgt. Über Lyras Haut hatte sich eine Gänsehaut ausgebreitet. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, die Beine fest zusammengepresst, um wenigstens ein bisschen Körperwärme zu behalten. Gegen den Fluss hatte sie keine Chance. Er nahm die von Anstrengung herrührende Hitze mit sich, die ungeweinten Tränen, für einen Moment sogar das starke Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Er riss es mit sich, stromabwärts der Erbauer wusste wohin, jedenfalls weg.

Leliana beobachtete die konträren Gemüter mit dem nachgiebigen Lächeln einer großen Schwester. Ihre schlanken Finger tauchten ein Stück Seife ins Wasser. Sie würden ihre Haare mit einem gebrauchten Barren Natrium-Salze waschen. Kein Shampoo, keine Pflegespülung, kein Föhn, kein Glätteisen.

»Was?«, fragte Kaeli. Lelianas Amüsement war ihr nicht entgangen.

»Ihr wirkt nur, als hättet ihr noch nie in einem Fluss gebadet.«

»Haben wir auch nicht. Nicht freiwillig und geplant jedenfalls.« Kaeli legte den Kopf zurück, damit die Strömung zusätzlich zu ihrer Anspannung auch das Blut, Fett und den Dreck in ihrem Haar mitnehmen konnte. »Da war diese eine Joggingtour im Winter, bei der ich samt meiner Kleidung und meinem Walkman in einen Teich gefallen bin, aber das ist keine sehr schöne Erinnerung.«

»Was ist ein Walkman?«

Kaelis Kopf schnellte wieder hoch. Wenn überhaupt, war sie lediglich überrascht, dass sie sich erst jetzt mit modernem Vokabular verplappert hatte. Jetzt bereute sie, dass sie die Entscheidung, wie weit sie von ihrer Welt erzählen sollte, aufgeschoben hatte.

Die Bardin hob ihre Arme vor die nackten Brüste. »Antworte nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich bin nur neugierig.«

Unter den Umständen der letzten Tage war Kaeli die kollektive Nacktheit nicht so unangenehm wie sie hätte sein können. Und weil sie kein Problem mit ihrem Körper hatte – zumindest keine Komplexe oder Schamgefühle, die der Rede wert gewesen wären – stand sie auf und nahm die Seife. Etwas unbeholfen rieb sie die Seife zwischen ihren Händen, gerade so schnell, dass sie nicht mit ihrer Anspannung und dem Blut, Fett und Dreck stromabwärts trieb. Tuben waren praktischer.

»Wer wäre nicht neugierig? Unsere Heimat ist …« Vergeblich suchte sie nach einer schmeichlerischen Umschreibung für die weiten Unterschiede zwischen Ferelden und Europa. Den Sinn eines lange überholten Musikabspielgerätes zu erläutern, überstieg Kaelis Geduld. »… anders. Die breite Masse lebt so komfortabel wie eure Adeligen: Ein Dach über dem Kopf, warme Mahlzeiten nach Bedarf, humane Arbeit. Wenigstens in der Region, aus der wir stammen. Wir haben Duschen«, schloss sie den Bogen zum ursprünglichen Thema. »Schläuche in den Wänden, aus denen warmes Wasser kommt.«

»Das klingt traumhaft«, seufzte Leliana. Sie senkte ihren Körper bis zum Kinn ins Wasser und schauderte. »Warmes Wasser wäre wahrlich eine Wohltat. Diese barbarischen Zustände in Ferelden müssen euch zusetzen.«

»Wäre kaltes Wasser unser einziges Problem, hätten wir keines.«

Mit dem Schaum auf ihren Fingerspitzen begann sie ihre nassen Strähnen einzeln einzuseifen. Wenn sie jedes Haar einzeln behandeln musste, war es ihr recht. Lyra hatte weniger Probleme mit der Handhabung der glitschigen Seife. Hätte sie keine Angst vor einer schlimmen Erkältung gehabt, wäre sie mindestens in Unterwäsche in den Fluss gestiegen. Gegen ein paar Minuten der Entblößung unter Frauen wog eine Nacht in nasser Kleidung schwerer in die negative Richtung. Der Versuch, ihr weit längeres Haar von unerwünschten Rückständen zu befreien, war ebenso hartnäckig wie Kaelis. Leliana war dazu übergegangen, von einem Ufer zum anderen und wieder zurück zu schwimmen.

»Sieh an, sieh an«, erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. »Haben wir nicht alle Spaß?«

Die Sprecherin war eindeutig weiblich, trotzdem schlugen Kaeli und Lyra gleichzeitig schützend ihre Arme vor ihre Brüste. Leliana reagierte richtig. Sie warf sich nach vorne zu ihren Sachen und spannte ihren Bogen, knietief im Wasser mit nichts an sich außer einem erhöhten Puls. Ihr Bogen suchte die Umgebung ab, wechselte von stromabwärts nach stromaufwärts, den Pfeil zum Abschuss bereit angelegt. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme als einziges Indiz, dass sie fror. Ihre jahrelange Körperbeherrschung ließ es nicht zu, mit angespannter Waffe zu zittern, egal wieso. »Zeigt Euch!«

»Beruhigt Euch, Rotschopf«, sagte die Stimme. Der zugehörige Körper schlenderte durch eine natürliche Allee von Bäumen ans karg bewachsene Ufer, mit ihm kam der verführerischste Schwung schwarz gekleideter Hüften in Sicht, den Kaeli jemals gesehen hatte.

»Morrigan«, hauchte Lyra. Sie war ein wenig tiefer ins Wasser gesunken, die Lippen fast an der Wasseroberfläche. »Das ist Flemeths Tochter.«

Beim Klang ihres Namens blieb die Hexe stehen, zwei dünn geschwungene Augenbrauen über die raubvogelähnlichen Augen erhoben. »Ich gestehe, meine Mutter hat mich über Euer … erweitertes Wissen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Die Realität übersteigt natürlich die Erwartungen in dieser Hinsicht. Es ist seltsam, seinen Namen vor der Vorstellung zu hören, aber so sei es.«

Kaeli und Lyra tauschten einen jener Blicke aus, die sie seit ihrer fulminanten Ankunft so oft ausgetauscht hatten. Er lief über vor Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit. Allem Anschein nach hatte Flemeth sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre Tochter außer über dieses Metawissen auch darüber aufzuklären, dass sie bereits Bekanntschaft mit den beiden gemacht und Morrigan erwähnt hatte. In Foren schieden sich die Geister über Morrigan. Lyra mochte sie. Kaeli hielt sie für eine zickige Oppositionistin. Wie oft schon hatte sie _Morrigan ist dagegen (-11)_ auf ihrem Bildschirm gelesen. Fast schon flackerten die Buchstaben vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Wenn Morrigan eine Vorstellung über die beiden gehabt hatte, war sie bitter enttäuscht. Trotzdem näherte sie sich ein paar weitere Schritte, Hüften schwingend, nur geringfügig irritiert von dem auf sie gerichteten Pfeil.

»Könntet Ihr Euer Spielzeug senken? Ich stelle keine Gefahr für Euch und Eure Weggefährtinnen dar. Es ist nicht mein Anliegen, euch zu schaden.«

»Ach, sondern?«

»Euch helfen, wenn ich kann«, behauptete sie in ihrem dunklen, melodischen Timbre. Wenn überhaupt, hatte Kaeli mit dem Computerpendent der Hexe nur geredet, um ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Sie war voll und hatte etwas tief Mystisches und man konnte sich darin verlieren, wenn sie über ihre Erlebnisse im Körper eines Tieres erzählte. Kaeli war nur milde überrascht, dass ihre Bogenschützin auf ihre Anweisung wartete. Anführerpersönlichkeit. Schießen oder nicht schießen. Es war beängstigend, über eine solche Entscheidungsgewalt zu verfügen.

»Nimm den Bogen runter, Leliana. Sie wird uns nichts tun.«

Sehr, sehr langsam leistete sie Folge. Morrigan sprach, sobald sie sich in keiner Gefahr mehr befand, ihr Herz von einem Pfeil durchbohrt zu bekommen. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass sie sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in der realen Gefahr davon befunden hatte. Hier ging es um ein Prinzip. Oder mehrere. Bei Morrigan konnte man sich nicht sicher sein. »Meine Mutter hat mich fortgeschickt, was Eure Schuld ist.« Es war nicht ganz klar, wen der Frauen sie ansprach. Beide oder alle drei. »Ich sehe den Sinn nicht, doch da ich mich fügen muss, biete ich hiermit meine Unterstützung an. Bei welchen Vorhaben Ihr sie auch einsetzen möchtet.«

»Flemeth hat dir nichts gesagt?« Lyra war ein Stück aus ihrer Deckung gekommen, gerade weit genug, um nicht in den Fluss hinein zu sprechen.

»Meine Mutter sagt viele Dinge«, sagte Morrigan, »aber nein, über Euch hat sie mir nichts gesagt. Ich kenne Euer Ziel nicht, noch weniger den Zweck Eures Unterfangens, aber ich bin willens zu helfen. Das Schicksal der Welt steht auf dem Spiel, so viel hat man mir immerhin mitgeteilt.«

Das Schicksal der Welt. Klar. Als stünden sie nicht so und so schon unter Stress.


End file.
